Far From Here
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Kurt's been close to breaking for months now but when someone took a shot at his father, hurt him again because of his sexuality, Puck offers an out. But is he ready for such a major step? Warnings and such inside.
1. Chapter 1

**If I owned Glee, Puck wouldn't wear a shirt. Ever. And he and Kurt would be kissing every second of every episodes. Do you really think I own Glee? Yeah. No. D: LOL.**

**Pairing: Kurt/Puck, Rachel/Finn, Carole/Burt and others.**

**Rating: Major M/NC 17 for swearing and sexual content in later chapters.**

**Warnings: underage sex, underage drinking, slash, homophobia, and swearing. Also this is painfully un-betaed so if you see mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll do my best to fix them. Thanks!**

**Summary: Kurt's been close to breaking for months now but when someone took a shot at his father, hurt him again because of his sexuality, Puck offers an out. But is he ready for such a major step?**

In the last four hours, Kurt's side had met a hideous red locker seven times. His arms and back had several bruises shaped like handles. He was ready to cry but forcing himself not to, since there were people around. Even Blaine's texts couldn't cheer him up or give him strength. Everyone who saw looked at him with pity or sympathy in their eyes but no one offered help or got angry at Karofsky. It was a weird feeling. He knew everyone felt bad for him and did care a little but sympathetic touches and words weren't enough. He had grown up with his dad showing he cared by getting angry at the problem upsetting him so he supposed that had something to do with his need for people to prove they cared by getting mad at Karofsky. But no one was. They were only worried about Kurt's physical health but didn't care why it was happening. It was bringing him down more than anything.

It was lunchtime so he went to his locker to put away access books and get the ones for his class after lunch. Karofsky was waiting. He grabbed Kurt by the arm and slung him into a small cluster of lockers. Kurt's face hit a handle because he didn't throw out his hands in time and his thigh his another. He whimpered in pain and dropped to the ground. He sat and stared at Karofsky miserably. "You're an ass," he said but it lacked his usual diva attitude. He sounded as broken as he felt, he realized, and he could feel the tears coming out unbidden.

Karofsky smirked and started to walk away. Puck entered the corridor and ignored Karofsky until he saw Kurt on the ground. He grabbed Karofsky by his jacket with a growl and slamming him in the lockers next to Kurt. Kurt jumped up and away to keep from being stepped on or something. He watched Puck slam his fist into Karofsky jaw and heard a disgusting crack. Karofsky lashed up and only succeeding in taking them to the ground. Puck rolled them, pinned Karofsky to the ground, and straddling him as he slammed his fist into Karofsky's face over and over. Kurt stared in shock at Puck's rage until he saw blood splatter on the ground. "Puck!" he cried. If Puck really hurt Karofsky, he would get sent back to juvee and Kurt didn't want that. He grabbed Puck's shoulder and tried to pull him up and off Karofsky but he refused to by moved. "Puck! Puck, stop it!" He didn't listen at first then Kurt yelled, "Noah!" and he froze. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and angled his head to see Puck's eyes. "You'll be sent back to juvee if you don't stop. C'mon. Let's go before someone sees."

Puck climbed off Karofsky and allowed Kurt to pull him away. Kurt ran with Puck's hand in his to his car. He removed his first aid kit from under the passenger seat and tended to Puck's bloody knuckles. Karofsky had a broken nose, probably lost some teeth, and his jaw was definitely dislocated but Puck was fine, other than his knuckles. "You okay?" they asked each other at the same time. They laughed softly then Puck reached out and pulled Kurt into his arms. Kurt broke down after a few moments in the stiff, unfamiliar embrace. He sobbed uncontrollably and clutched at Puck desperately. Puck rocked him back and forth and tried to soothe him awkwardly.

"What's he done to you? You were so badass before I left. A queen in a world of commoners. What happened to that?" Kurt just whimpered and Puck sighed. "Well, that's that then. Congrats, Kurt. You're my boy now. I'm keeping that fucker away from you. We'll get your fire back, I promise."

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

Kurt stepped out of his house and smiled when he saw Puck leaning against his beat-up truck. The jock smiled back and pulled open the passenger door with a flourish for him to enter the truck. "Hurry before the cold gets in."

Kurt waved to his father and rushed to the truck. Puck helped him in and shut the door before going around to the other side and getting in. "Why're you taking me to school?"

"I'm your bodyguard, remember?" Kurt nodded and reached out to pat Puck's arm in gratitude. Puck took his hand and squeezed. "Hey, reach into my bag. There's a red box. It's for you. Go ahead, look."

Kurt reached down and removed the box from Puck's backpack. Inside he found a bracelet with a rainbow of beads and a silver oval that said Strength in purple. He turned it over and found the word Badass on the back in the same color written in Puck's messy handwriting. Sharpie, he realized. He laughed and leaned over to give Puck a brief hug.

"Just in case you need a reminder of how strong you are. Strong and badass," Puck told him. He parked in the parking lot of the school and stepped out. Kurt fastened the bracelet to his wrist and left the truck. Puck slung his arm around his shoulders and Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist as they headed into the school. People stared at they walked through the halls and Puck leaned against the locker next to Kurt's while he retrieved the needed books and put away the stuff he didn't want to lug around when he didn't really need it. It didn't matter what everyone thought. Let them. Kurt was under his protection now.

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

"Wait, wait, wait," Blaine said over the phone between French and algebra. "Let me just get this straight. Noah Puckerman, the guy who used to throw you in a dumpster, is your _bodyguard_? Is that safe?"

"I think he might be making amends. He bought me a rainbow bracelet with the word strength on it. In purple," Kurt told him, raising his wrist so he could look at it with a smile. "It was very sweet. He wrote badass on the back in purple Sharpie. It's almost as good as the Courage texts." Blaine chuckled and Kurt grinned. "He's determined to bring my queen-like attitude back. He's mad Karofsky shoved it out of me."

"Baby boy, you ready to go to algebra?" Puck said as he came out of the restroom. Kurt didn't like going in there. Other boys gave him dirty looks.

"Sure," Kurt replied with a giggled. "Blaine, I gotta go. Algebra. I'll call you at lunch and we can finish this conversation. Bye."

"Don't forget to call me. I want all the details. Later, Kurt," Blaine said. He heard Freddie and several other men shout, "Bye, Kurt!" and Blaine laughed. Kurt grinned and told Blaine to tell them all goodbye for him.

"Bye, Blaine," Puck called into the phone as he threw his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Bye, Noah," Blaine replied with a laugh. Kurt giggled another goodbye and hung it up. Puck led him to algebra, keeping his mouth near Kurt's ear the entire time and whispering to him, and Kurt laughed and wrapped an arm around the larger teen's waist. They both knew that, by lunch, the entire school would think they were dating and it was quite obvious to Kurt that Puck was not going to even both acknowledging the rumors, let alone stop them.

They sat together at lunch, arms around each other, and Finn sat down with a protective glare pointed at Puck and Rachel against his side. "Aw, don't be mad, Finny. You had a chance with Kurt, it's your fault you gave it up," Puck teased. Kurt poked him in the ribs and laughed softly. Puck leaned down to whisper in his ear, "He's such a protective big brother, Kurtie. You do realize he is going to cock-block every boyfriend you get, right? Especially that Blaine kid."

"Blaine is just a friend," Kurt informed him calmly. He leaned up and whispered back, "And if Finn tries to cock-block _any_ boyfriend the universe actually blesses me with, _I_ _will_ _kill_ _him_." Puck laughed and Kurt grinned. Suddenly, a glob of mashed potatoes hit Kurt on the chest. He cried out in surprise and outrage. "Damn it. This is an Alexander McQueen."

Puck and Finn grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese and heaved them at Karofsky and Azimo. Someone shouted, "Food fight!" and that's all Kurt remembered before everything turned into a whirl of food, laughter, and yelling. For once, he didn't worry about his hair or clothes, just threw food at the jocks and laughed as Puck tried to guard him from what they threw back and failed miserably. By the time a teacher came and broke it up, everyone that hadn't hid under the tables was covered in food. Everyone identified Azimo as the one who started the food war and the avid participants –the jocks and the Glee kids – were sentenced to cleaning the cafeteria until it shined after school. They were all ordered to go home and change then return. They were warned that anyone who didn't return would spend two weeks in afternoon detention with Couch Sylvester. Even clean up was fun because the Glee kids took half the cafeteria and the jocks took the other. The Glee kids turned on a stereo and Mr. Schue joined them to practice their numbers for Sectionals while they cleaned. The jocks ignored them but were caught dancing along every so often.

When Kurt got home, Carole met him and Finn at the door with her hands on her hips and a, "I know what you did but I'd like to hear you admit it," look on her face. They shamefully confessed their sins and were sent to Kurt's bathroom to wash for dinner with a stern, "Burt and I will talk to you as soon as he gets home. Try to behave until then."

"Puck smeared potatoes in my hair," Finn said suddenly with a laugh as Kurt rubbed lotion on his hands after washing them. Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"I put macaroni down his shirt," he told him. Finn roared with laughter. Kurt's phone rang and he brought it to his ear cheerfully. "Hey, Blaine. I'm sorry I didn't call. I just –."

"It's fine, Kurt," Blaine cut it. He sounded excited. "I have something to tell you. I have a boyfriend."

Kurt shrieked with joy. "Congratulations! Tell me everything!" He rushed out of the bathroom and flopped on the bed. Finn shrugged and left. They talked for thirty minutes before Carole called him upstairs for dinner and he promised Blaine another call so he could finish telling him about his new beau. "Sorry. Blaine was telling me about his new boyfriend."

"That's great!" Carole said cheerfully. "Now go set the table with Finn." Kurt laughed and took the plates to do as told. He was so glad for his would-be-step-mother. He really didn't want to do the laborious cooking for Friday night dinners after scrubbing the walls of the cafeteria so much. He giggled as he thought of Puck trying to juggle sponges and dropping one on Rachel's head. Finn looked over from setting down the salad bowl and they laughed when they locked eyes. Finn made a squishing noise, obviously thinking about the same thing, and Carole looked at him as if he was insane. They just laughed even more. "Boys," Carole muttered with a roll of her eyes. "What I wouldn't give for a girl. At least I could understand a girl."

"Whatever! Girls are weird, Mom," Finn told her seriously. She and Kurt just chuckled at him.

**End chapter.**

**I know it doesn't entirely follow the series plot because Kurt has a thing for Blaine and they might be a little OOC but it suits my purposes. I'm writing this story because it has been on my mind for ages now and I have to get it out before my brain bursts.**

**As always, thank you for reading, darlings, and please, feel free to review. I'd love to hear your thoughts but no flames, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I owned Glee, Puck wouldn't wear a shirt. Ever. And he and Kurt would be kissing every second of every episodes. Do you really think I own Glee? Yeah. No. D: LOL.**

**Pairing: Kurt/Puck, Rachel/Finn, Carole/Burt and others.**

**Rating: Major M/NC 17 for swearing and sexual content in later chapters.**

**Warnings: underage sex, underage drinking, slash, homophobia, and swearing. Also this is painfully un-betaed so if you see mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll do my best to fix them. Thanks!**

**Summary: Kurt's been close to breaking for months now but when someone took a shot at his father, hurt him again because of his sexuality, Puck offers an out. But is he ready for such a major step?**

**Sadly, this is another short chapter but I'll make the next one longer, if I can. I tend to only make short chapters if I can get everything I need into a small space but I'm sorry if you don't like the length.**

"I'm home!" Burt shouted as he strode in from outside to the dining room. The food was already set out and Finn and Carole were sitting down to wait for him. Kurt was carrying in a jug of milk to fill this cups. He was so happy to see his little family around the table, just waiting for him, and to see them all getting along so perfectly. He hadn't felt this happiness in a long time. He prayed it never ended for any of them.

He hit the flashing button on the answering machine cheerfully and walked over to steal a tomato from the salad on the table while the tape began to play. Kurt smiled at him and Carole stood up to kiss his cheek. However, the smiles on everyone's faces fell when they heard, "You're going to hell with your fag son," then a click to signal the caller had hung up. Kurt dropped the jug of milk he was holding and the bottom broke when it hit the ground. Finn jumped up as milk splashed into his shoes.

"Dude! That's cold!" Carole bit her lip to keep from laughing at her son. Burt, however, was unable to find amusement in the milk in Finn's shoes because of the way his own son's face has gone blank. "Kurt? You okay, bro?"

Kurt looked at Burt and saw the hurt and anger in his father's eyes. Burt reached for him but he leapt over the milk on the ground and bolted from the room. A door slamming alerted them to the fact that he had also left the house. Burt ran after him but Kurt was fast and upset. He was already two blocks away by the time Burt left the house. He kept running and found himself almost half way across town in no time. He slowed down then and found a bus stop to sit down at. He curled into a ball on the bench to keep warm –he didn't have a jacket or anything, just his long-sleeve shirt and the bandana on his neck – and tried to remember if anyone he knew lived near here. He wanted to talk to someone. Then he remembered that he had no one who would understand or offer the comfort he needed. He sighed and wrapped his arm around his knees. The streetlamp's glow caught his bracelet and he smiled. Well, he had one person, he decided. He reached into his back pocket to call Puck but found it empty. He groaned. His phone was on the kitchen counter along with his wallet.

"Great. Really thought this one through, didn't you?" he muttered to himself. He sat there in a ball, trying not to freeze, and hoped someone he knew came along. Preferably someone in a nice, warm car. Thankfully, someone did come. Santana and her dad. They pulled over and Santana practically forced him into the backseat. She joined him after cranking the heater and he let out a sigh of relief.

"What're you doing, stupid? Why didn't you call for help or go in somewhere?" she demanded.

"I don't have my phone or wallet and there's no where around here that doesn't make you pay for something in order to loiter about. Thank you so much for stopping." She nodded and told her dad to drive them to Puck's.

"He'll be able to give you a ride home but we're too busy." Kurt nodded and thanked them again. It turned out Puck's place was only a block away from where he had been. Kurt chuckled to himself. It seemed he hadn't been running without a direction. He had been unknowingly, or perhaps instinctively, running to Noah. He thanked them as they drove off and walked up to the door. Puck answered it shirtless with a girl wrapped in a blanket behind him. Kurt's cheeks heated and he looked away uncomfortably.

"Oh, my. I'm sorry," Kurt said. He started to leave but Puck grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

He gave him a push toward the stairs and shut the door. He looked at the girl and barked, "Get out," firmly. She looked startled and stepped forward to grab his belt loop. "But Noah, I'm still so horny for you."

"I don't give a fuck. Get outta my house." He pushed Kurt up the stairs and followed him up. They sat on his bed and heard the front door slam harshly as the girl left, angry at Puck's dismissal. Kurt immediately felt guilty for ruining Puck's night.

"I'm sorry. I can go away," Kurt offered sadly, looking at his clasped hands in his lap. Puck scoffed and shook his head. He settled with his back on his pillows and his legs open. He held a hand to Kurt and Kurt crawled across the bed to settle between his legs with his back against his chest.

"Poor boy," Puck cooed into Kurt's ear. Kurt closed his eyes and swallowed heavily to get rid of the clog in his throat. "My poor, sweet boy. Tell me what happened? Who hurt you?"

"Some bastard called my father and said he's going to go to hell with his _fag_ son," Kurt told him after a few moments of struggling not to cry. Puck turned him partially so Kurt's cheek was against his chest and rubbed his back gently. Kurt couldn't stop the tears any longer. He broke down in Puck's arms, sobbing and shaking like a leaf.

Puck shushed him and held him tightly. He didn't know what else to do. and he didn't understand why this was upsetting Kurt so much. He dealt with insults and religious bullshit all the time. It just didn't seem like words would make him cry so hard, at least not to Puck.

It took him nearly an hour before he calmed down enough for Puck to let him go for a moment. He rose off the bed and got a wet clothe to clear the tear tracks from Kurt's cheeks then retrieved a pair of sweats and a shirt for Kurt. He let Kurt shower and change for bed while he ordered Chinese food and changed as well. They ate in silence then brushed their teeth and climbed into bed. Puck stared at Kurt's back until he turned over and Kurt tried to smile at him.

"You know, Jews don't believe in hell," Puck told him. "So, ya know, you're dad isn't going to hell and neither are you. And, yeah, other religions might believe it but there's no hell and being gay isn't a sin. Neither is being related to a gay." Kurt nodded and actually managed a half-smile. "That's not the problem is it?"

"No," Kurt whimpered. "He just looked so angry and hurt and I'm so tired of causing him pain, Noah. I so sick of making ruining everything for him. I mean, he says I don't and that he can take the harassment but what if Carole and Finn can't? He wants to marry her and adopt him. They're gonna be stuck related to me. They'll be harassed too." He sniffled and wiped away the last tear left in his tear ducts. He was officially cried out, he decided. "What if I ruin marrying her for him?"

Puck didn't know how to assure Kurt he wouldn't. He had known Carole and Finn longer and knew that, so long as Finn could scream and hit something to relieve frustration, they would try. They were strong but were they really Hummel strong? He didn't think so. Kurt didn't seem to either. With that thought in mind, how could he promise Kurt they were, even to make him feel better? It was a lie and it wouldn't help. So he said the only thing he thought might help. "Want a hug?"

"Yes, please," Kurt replied with a minuet chuckle. Puck held out his hands and Kurt scooted across the bed into the embrace. Puck held him tightly and Kurt hid his face in his bare chest. There was another long silence then Puck lied on his back and pulled Kurt half on top of him. "Careful. I may fall asleep like this," Kurt attempted to joke.

Puck just barely chuckled and began to stroke his back. He thought for a long moment then said, "Kurtie, my dad's brother left me his loft in New York last month." Kurt remained silent but tapped his chest to indicate he wanted him to go on. "I've been thinking of moving up there. With a free place to live, I would be okay to go to school and still work part time." Kurt nodded even though he didn't really want Puck to go. "I know you've always dreamed of New York."

"Noah, where is this going?" Kurt asked, pushing himself up to look Puck in the eyes. He was genuinely confused. Why did it matter what he's always dreamed about?

"Come with me." Kurt frowned in confused. Puck cupped his face and said, "Runaway with me, Kurt."

"Runaway with you? Puck, we're not even seventeen yet. Could we really make it on our own?"

Puck nodded. "I think we could. Our brains, looks, skills…You could get a job at anything fashion related or in any garage, I could get a job doing a lot of repair work or working in a garage too. The only thing we'd have to pay for would be utilities, furniture, and food. We wouldn't need a lot of furniture, of course. The only trouble we'd really have would be in transferring schools without our folks' approval."

Kurt rolled off Puck and sat up. He hugged his legs to his chest and closed his eyes to think. Puck sat up and began to rub his shoulders. "Puck, why would you want to go? Why aren't you happy here? You have all the girls and cougars you could want, the football team, and a successful pool cleaning business."

"Yeah, but I don't have anyone who actually cares about me. Social services is taking my sister away because my mom's a drunk, my mom spends every moment screaming at me because she's so drunk she thinks I'm my dad, Finn and I can barely talk anymore, and Artie doesn't care about me, just pities me. I can't stay anymore. I wanna go somewhere I can start over. Clean slate. No man-whore rep, no dead-beat dad, and no one judging me. I want to start over. Isn't New York supposed to be perfect for that or some shit?" Kurt nodded slightly and lied back down. Puck lied beside them. They faced each other on their sides and Kurt frowned. "What do you say? Clean slate for both of us?"

They stood there and Kurt thought for a long moment before he got up and went to the bathroom to splash water on his face just to make sure he wasn't dreaming because, frankly, a gorgeous man asking him to runaway with him? Yeah, not normal, at least not for him. Once he was sure he was awake, he walked back into the bedroom and found Puck sitting on the edge of the bed, hands clasped together and his head bowed. He looked up when Kurt entered. "Are you serious about this?"

Puck nodded. After a few more moments, Kurt nodded to. "Yes?" Puck questioned, arching an eyebrow and wondering if that was an answer or just confirmation.

"Yes," Kurt established firmly. "Yes, Noah. I'll runaway with you."

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, dears. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I owned Glee, Puck wouldn't wear a shirt. Ever. And he and Kurt would be kissing every second of every episodes. Do you really think I own Glee? Yeah. No. D: LOL.**

**Pairing: Kurt/Puck, Rachel/Finn, Carole/Burt and others.**

**Rating: Major M/NC 17 for swearing and sexual content in later chapters.**

**Warnings: underage sex, underage drinking, slash, homophobia, and swearing. Also this is painfully un-betaed so if you see mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll do my best to fix them. Thanks!**

**Summary: Kurt's been close to breaking for months now but when someone took a shot at his father, hurt him again because of his sexuality, Puck offers an out. But is he ready for such a major step?**

Puck parked his truck in front of Kurt's house and Kurt stared at the home he had always known for a long moment before taking a deep breath and reaching for the door handle. Puck grabbed his elbow and Kurt looked at him. They had a silent exchange, Puck asking with his eyes if Kurt needed him with him and Kurt trying to assure him he didn't when he was actually pretty sure he did. Then Puck let him go. He understood even without speaking that Kurt needed to do this on his own.

"I'll see you at school. You can do this, bro." Puck nodded at him and smile slightly. Kurt nodded then left the truck and walked slowly but surely into the house. Carole was packing his father's lunch in the kitchen - he could hear the radio playing and her moving about - so he walked straight to the kitchen to see her.

"I thought you went to school already. You know what? Never mind. You have a good reason to stay home today. But, Finn, will you try calling Mercedes again? Just in case?" she said with her back to him.

"I'm not Finn," Kurt informed her calmly. She whirled and the butter knife in her hand clattered to the ground. "Morning."

"Kurt!" she cried suddenly. She rushed forward and wrapped him in her arms tightly. After a moment of him awkwardly hugging back, she backed off slightly and gave him a stern look. "You scared everyone half to death. You never run out of the house like that, Kurt. Your father couldn't even sleep, he was so worried. And you left your phone…We thought you might be dead in a gutter somewhere."

"I'm sorry," Kurt replied, looking down shamefully.

She just hugged him again then frowned and gave him a push toward the door. "Go shower and dress. I'll drive you to the garage so you can check in with your father."

"No, no, that's fine," Kurt assured her. "I'll drive myself. I'll take him some breakfast and his lunch too, okay?" She hesitated before nodding. He leaned over and kissed her cheek in thanks before rushing down to the basement to get ready. He managed to shower, dress, and do his hair in a record thirty minutes. He collected his satchel and his father's lunch before leaving and Carole gave him a kiss on the way to their cars. He watched her place her overnight bag in the car and placed his items in his before walking over to her and tapping her on the shoulder. When she turned around, he immediately embraced her. She seemed surprised but she returned it lovingly. "I'm sorry I worried you. Please know you never have to worry about me. I have someone that will never let anything happen to me, okay? I'm safe with him."

"A boyfriend? We'll have to talk later about that," she said excitedly. He shook his head with a small smile.

"No, not a boyfriend. A good friend. I just want you to know that, wherever I am, he's gonna be there to take care of me. And I love you, Carole. You're an amazing woman, you've taken my differences in stride, and you've been an amazing stepmother, even if it's not official." She began to tear up a little even though she looked very confused. He released her and got into his car before she could ask questions. Maybe she would just think he had found God or something. At least until the plan had been carried out. Then everything would make sense. He just hoped she wouldn't be sad.

He drove to his father's garage, made sure to pick up a pancake breakfast from a diner Burt loved on the way, and his employees all dropped what they were doing to pat him on the shoulder or say hi. Apparently everyone had been informed of his brief disappearance. He thanked them for their concern, apologized for worrying them, and went in search of his father. "Daddy?" Kurt called. He heard wheels rolling and set the lunch bag in the fridge to keep from seeing his father's most-likely angry expression.

"Kurt Ethan Hummel," Burt said as he set his wrench down and wiped his hands on a clean rag. Kurt turned to face him. "Where the hell did you get to last night? You scared everyone half to death."

"I ended up running until I was half way across Lima, actually. Then Santana found me and dropped me off at Puck's," Kurt replied calmly. "He let me stay the night since I was upset." Burt let out a sigh of relief before striding forward and yanking his son into his arms. Kurt clutched him tightly and buried his nose in his shoulder. Hugs were rare and each one was savored but this one more than any. This may just be the last one for years. Burt seemed to lose the tension in his shoulders as he hugged his son and Kurt felt horrible for worrying him. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Don't worry 'bout it, kiddo. I'm just glad you were somewhere safe," Burt replied, stepping back from Kurt and looking him over. "That bruise on your cheek's getting better." Kurt chuckled slightly and nodded. "Good. Um, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt told him with a nod. "I'm just a little tired. I don't think sleeping in the same bed with anyone will ever be something I'm comfortable with. It took me a while to go to sleep."

Burt nodded and patted his shoulder. "It's easier with someone you love," he assured him. "And that's the only time you can share a bed with someone and do…ya know. Okay?" Kurt tried not to laugh as he nodded. "Unless it's a friend 'cause kids do sleepovers and that junk, right?" Kurt nodded again. "Okay. Okay, good. Who's Puck?"

"He's a friend of mine and Finn's. He's in Glee." Burt appeared to draw a big blank so Kurt said, "The Mohawk kid on the football team?"

"Oh, that kid!" Burt said in realization. Then he frowned. "He didn't seem like the type of kid you'd hang out with." Kurt just shrugged. "Well, opposites attract, I guess. Maybe he can teach you how to get along with Finn." Kurt chuckled. Maybe. "Are those pancakes I smell?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I should get going. I just…I wanted to apologize for worrying you and just say that I'm not…I mean, Daddy, I can take care of myself. And I know I should always call and let you know I'm safe but I can take care of myself. Though Puck assures me I don't have to. He's gonna be there for me, from now on so…so if you're ever worried, just remember that, okay?" Kurt finished lamely. Burt arched an eyebrow at him and looked thoroughly perplexed. "I'm just saying that I'm sorry but I am almost grown and I'd never do anything stupid, okay?"

"Okay," Burt replied after a moment. He still looked confused though. Kurt handed him his breakfast and kissed his cheek before leaving. He didn't have time to help his father understand. The letter he would write later would explain everything. He went to school, turned in all the work he had completed, and told Mr. Schue he wasn't feeling well so Rachel should take his solo. The Spanish teacher was shocked, to say the least, but agreed. He and Puck met in the library to write their notes then taped them to the lockers of the people they were addressed to and Kurt hugged Mercedes before leaving to "take his dad his lunch". Puck helped him pack up, per the plan, and then load everything in Kurt's car. He went up to the attic last and took a small box with pictures from before his mother's death. He resolved to give them back one day, after he had copies of his own made. He hoped the letter to his father he had left taped to Finn's locker with Finn's letter would by a good enough explanation for his sudden departure.

They went to Puck's next and loaded his already packed boxes into Kurt's car as well. Then they went to the bank and retrieved their savings. Both had New York or L.A funds. They never imagined they would be used before they were eighteen though. Puck picked his sister up at school and took her to his aunt's house. They said goodbye and Puck promised that he would come back for her when he was old enough. He gave his aunt his truck and told her to do whatever she wanted with it. She told him that she would keep it for a few months until they were sure he was staying in New York before she sold it and also told him that, if he did change his mind, he was more than welcome to live with her. He thanked her and hugged her goodbye before climbing in Kurt's passenger seat and sighing heavily. Kurt took his hand supportively.

"All right. Let's go," Puck said after a few moments. Kurt started the car and directed it toward the highway, the pathway to freedom for them.

"Do you have the papers for the apartment?" Kurt asked worriedly. Puck nodded. "Did you get your guitars?"

"Yeah. You get your keyboard?" Kurt nodded. "Cool. I'm gonna sell my electric guitars when we get there."

"I'm selling the keyboard. I don't even like the damn thing. It's not the same as a real piano, you know?" Puck nodded and patted his arm. "I think after we're settled, I'll start saving for a real piano."

"That's a great idea. I've got some bad news though." Kurt felt the tension in his shoulders grow and he looked at Puck worriedly out of the corner of his eyes. "The loft only has one bedroom so we'll have to share." Kurt let out a sigh of relief. He had been really worried for a minute. "I already called ahead and the water and electricity should be on when we get there. We won't have to pay a gas bill, which is good." Kurt nodded. "It's not a big loft, ya know, but it ain't bad. I'll show you the floor plan when we trade out."

"Okay," Kurt replied calmly.

"I'll give ya a back massage too. You look like you're gonna burst." Kurt chuckled and Puck grinned. "Did you leave your phone?" Kurt shook his head. "Good. We'll buy a new plan for both of us after we have jobs. 'Till then we'll keep 'em turned off except for emergencies."

"Okay. Noah?" Puck looked up. "You told me last night that you were hiding something and couldn't wait to be somewhere it was okay. What's the secret?" Puck stared at him. Kurt glanced at him and blushed. "Well, you don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

"I thought you'd have picked up on it. I mean, you picked up on it with Sam, right?" He looked away like he was ashamed of whatever it was.

Kurt frowned. "You dye your hair?"

Puck laughed. "No, bro. I'm bi."

Kurt nearly lost his grip on the wheel in surprise. "What?" he cried. Puck looked at him with wide, "Dude, why are you yelling?" eyes and Kurt gripped the wheel firmly. "Bi. _Bisexual_? Since when?"

"Well, I've known since I was six," Puck replied with a shrug. "It's not exactly something I broadcast. Not in this shit hole."

"And you're sure?" Kurt asked simply because he was still in shock.

"Why do you think I picked on you so much? I had a crush on ya. It's kinda like when little kids pull their crush's hair or throw mud at them. I shoved ya into lockers and tossed you in dumpsters. I never meant any of it. Just wanted attention." Kurt reached over and yanked one of Puck's earrings. "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"That is not okay, Noah!" he shouted. Puck just laughed. After a minute of shaking his head and being annoyed, Kurt laughed as well. "Why can't anyone who likes me just say it?"

"It's not safe in this town," Puck replied with a laugh. "If it was…Man, trust me. I'd never have gotten this man-whore rep or gotten Quinn pregnant." At the mention of Quinn's pregnancy, Puck's face fell and he looked away again. Kurt hadn't realized how much Quinn's decision not to keep Beth had hurt him.

"Really? How do you figure?" Kurt asked to take Puck's mind away from Beth.

Puck chuckled. "Duh. Dude, I've seen you dance. You'd be enough to keep me satisfied." Kurt smiled. He figured that was a compliment, even if it was perverted. "So what do you mean by anyone? Who else picked on you instead of just saying it?"

"I guess it can't hurt to tell you now," Kurt said, mostly to himself, after a few moments of thinking it over. "Karofsky. He's either confused or in the closet. He kissed me in the locker room your first week out of juvee. It was horrible. My first guy kiss and it was with Karofsky. He's a crap kisser."

Puck roared with laughter and Kurt laughed as well. It was the first time he had been able to think about his first guy kiss without feeling sad. Maybe this really was a good idea, if Puck could make him feel better about that.

They couldn't find a hotel with a vacancy when they absolutely had to stop for the night because both were exhausted, physically and emotionally, so they parked in a Wal-Mart lot, locked the doors, and leaned back the backseat with a little difficulty, due to having to move around their boxes and other stuff so they weren't squished. Kurt retrieved his comforter and their pillows while Puck rolled up the windows and turned off the engine. They lied out and shared the comforter. They also shared Puck's iPod and Kurt reached for Puck's hand. He was very relieved when Puck allowed it to be captured. Sleeping in a strange place was never something Kurt was good at and, yeah, it was his car but it was also a strange town.

"How long do we have to drive tomorrow?" Kurt whispered to take his mind off where they were.

"Well, we drove for about eight hours today so it should be three hours tomorrow. But that's without traffic and detours," Puck informed him seriously. "I'd say five hours at the most. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied. He turned onto his side and Puck immediately mimicked him so they were looking at each other. Sadly, their hands slipped from each other's. "I'm still nervous about all this."

"I know. Me too. I can't stop thinking about my sister. I want to sit here and pray that she's okay. I want to call her and sing her to sleep but I know that, if I do, I'll walk my ass back to her and get us both stuck in that house with my psycho mother. I can't risk that. She's not gonna grow up as screwed up as me or Ma." Kurt patted his hand reassuringly and Puck smiled at him gratefully.

"We're doing the right thing," they assured each other at the same time. Kurt smiled briefly.

"I can't stop thinking about everyone reading those letters. I just hope they're enough to explain everything." Puck nodded and reached for Kurt's hand again.

"They may not be now, Kurt, but they will be eventually."

Kurt nodded. "I hope you're right." He scooted as close to Puck as he could with the armrest between them and Puck mimicked him. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. _I hope I am too._

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

Mr. Schue thanked Carole for the cup of coffee she handed him and looked around the Hummel's living room at his precious Glee club, now down two important members. A few people were crying, Rachel the worst, and Mr. Hummel had been rereading his note for hours. Carole was baking like crazy and Blaine was just staring in to space. He was the calmest of all of them. Will couldn't help but think he had been expecting something like this.

"He was close to breaking," Blaine suddenly said. "None of us could really help that. I kinda expected him to change his wardrobe or cut his hair, not run away. Maybe start a fight or two. Or a protest."

"That's Puck for ya," Finn said bitterly. "He's really good at throwing a wrench into things. Making good people do bad things." Quinn looked down sadly and nodded. Carole frowned at her son.

"Don't blame this on him," Will spoke up. "Now, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but those boys have been looking for someone to prove to them they were worth something. To prove that they were cared about. Puck may have had the idea but Kurt didn't have to go with him. Kurt had the sense to write that in your letter, if you'd actually read it. _Dear Finn, you've been a great big brother despite our problems. Good luck with football and basketball this year and I hope you do a great job for the Glee club. You'll always be my friend and the closest thing to a brother I'll ever know. I hope when Daddy marries Carole, you'll be happy as his stepson. Please, don't paint my room that tacky green you suggested for the extension. It looks like puke, Finn._"

Finn chuckled slightly. Will continued reading, "_Noah has asked me not to say anything about this but please don't blame him for this. He was going to go alone but I couldn't stay in Lima anymore. He only asked if I wanted to tag along, I didn't have to go. Do not blame him, Finn. He didn't make me leave, I wanted to. Everyone has their breaking point and Puck is keeping me from reaching mine because, let's face it, masculine is not a good look on me and that's probably where I was headed if this continued. Love always, Kurt. P.S. I mean it, Finn. Do not use that puke color."_

"He really hates that color," Finn said with a chuckle. "And he's right. Ever since he pointed out it's the color of puke, I can't look at it without gagging." He laughed quietly as he started tearing up. Rachel stood up and pulled his head to rest against her breast. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes as he struggled not to make noise while he cried.

"Why couldn't they just come to us? We all care about them. We could have helped them," Quinn said as she walked away from the window.

"But we couldn't have," Blaine said reasonably. "None of us really know what they go through every day. Even me. I ran to Dalton where _everyone_ is accepting. Kurt doesn't have that option. Not to mention he started feeling some sense of moral obligation to stay for this closeted guy at McKinley. I guess it got so bad he lost that. And who knows why Puck needed to leave? Kurt gave me the impression he was pretty quiet about all that."

"Yeah. Come to think of it, we don't really know what goes on in his house," Rachel said with a twinge of curiosity in her voice.

"It doesn't matter. The fact is they're gone and there's nothing we can do about it," Burt said. "I could file a missing person report but…I don't think it would make a difference." Carole put her hands on his shoulders and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "If they want to come home, they will."

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

Kurt woke to light from a passing car hitting him dead in the eyes and immediately ducked his head with a flinch of pain. As he allowed himself to slowly come to awareness, he realized he was lying on something warm and hard. And very, very alive and very, very male. He looked up and found Puck staring up at the ceiling of his car. "How did I end up in your lap?" he enquired.

Noah smiled slightly and shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care. Can we go back to sleep?" Kurt rolled his eyes. Noah grinned down at him and said, "I figure you moved in your sleep in search of warmth. I don't know how you got over the armrest without waking up but maybe you're a sleepwalker and just don't know it. That'd be funny, huh?" Kurt laughed slightly. _Not really_. "Also, get your elbow outta my ribs, Hummel."

Kurt laughed again and moved his arm away from Puck's side. "Sorry." Puck just shrugged. "Still tired?"

"We're up three hours too early. Hell yeah, I'm tired," Puck scoffed. "You?" Kurt nodded. "Good. Let's sleep." Kurt nodded again and started to move back into his seat. However, Puck was having none of that. "Where do you think you're going? No, no. You're staying right here. Body heat, you know? You're warmer than the blanket."

Kurt laughed and snuggled into his arms, careful not to stick his elbows anywhere unpleasant. Noah held him tightly and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Kurt marveled at the easy fit and the comfortable feeling he experienced inside Puck's embrace. It was kind of ironic, considering their history. But he loved how safe he felt. He never wanted that safety to go away. It was much too good. In Puck's arms, he didn't feel like a tormented gay kid who was running away from a homophobic town and a father still struggling with who his son was. He felt like a kid finding his first love and just reveling in it. Well, that was going to make things complicated, he realized, especially with how obvious he tended to be about liking someone.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked suddenly. Kurt looked up. His eyes were still shut. "You got all tense."

"Just thinking," Kurt replied with a shrug.

Puck groaned. "Don't think. Sleep." Kurt laughed and nodded. He returned to snuggling into Puck's chest. Puck rubbed his back and awkwardly readjusted him on his lap until they were comfortable again. "What're you thinking about?"

"Irony," Kurt replied simply. Puck laughed. Apparently he knew exactly what Kurt was talking about. Kurt smiled and allowed himself to go back to sleep.

When he woke up again, he was still in Puck's lap but they were settled so their groins were touching now. And they were both hard. It was the first time he had ever felt something truly sexual before and he didn't want to move but he knew he _really_ had to. So he forced himself to start moving into the other seat. But Puck's arms tightened around him. He looked up at him and saw Puck grinning at him.

"You were rutting against me in your sleep. Good dream?" he questioned teasingly. Kurt glared at him. He laughed. "I'm just playing. Relax, man."

"Let me up?" Kurt requested. Puck pretended to think then shook his head. Kurt shoved him and he laughed as he watched Kurt clamber into the front seat. Unable to resist the temptation, he reached out and slapped Kurt on the butt playfully. To his surprise, the yelp that Kurt let out was mixed with a moan.

"Wow. That's kinky." Kurt didn't even bother to reply. He opened the door and escaped the car. Puck left through the backdoor. He hurried after Kurt and grabbed his arm as he tried to run from him again. "Take it easy, baby boy. I'm just teasing. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm embarrassed. I had a dirty dream while in your lap," Kurt explained hysterically. "You said it yourself. I rutted against you. The I go and moan about being slapped on the ass."

Puck laughed. "So?" He looked around and pulled Kurt to him. He maneuvered him so he was against the car and no one could see, mainly out of paranoia, since it was still dark and deserted. He pulled Kurt's hand to his groin and Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. "I _really_ liked it, in case you can't tell."

"Really?" Puck nodded and Kurt flushed. He cupped Puck's hardness through his pants and squeezed gently. Puck couldn't help but lean into the touch and moan softly. "Wow. You really did, didn't you?"

"God, yes," Puck sighed. Kurt applied more pressure to Puck's bulge and Puck pressed forward into his hand with a stifled groan.

"How long do we have before we have to be on the road?" Kurt asked, looking around as he reached for the handle on the backdoor.

"I don't know. Hour and a half, maybe. Why?" he asked, leaning his head forward against Kurt's and nuzzling his nose into his silky hair.

"I want to do something. Get back in the car, please," he requested innocently. Puck did as told, mostly out of self-preservation. It Kurt kept touching him, he would probably do something really embarrassing. Then Kurt was joining him but not in the seats. He was sitting on the floor in front of Puck's seat and locking the door behind him, strangely enough. He reached out and began releasing Puck's hardness from the confines of his pants. Puck watched him with wide eyes.

"And what are you up to?" he asked. He really hoped it was what he thought it was – or at least a hand-job.

"Please? I've always wanted to try. I've even practiced before," Kurt said excitedly. Puck's eyebrows raised curiously. The smaller teen flushed nervously and tugged on Puck's boxers to indicate he wanted to pull them down. "Bananas, you pervert. Bananas and cucumbers."

"I'm the pervert? You've practiced giving blowjobs on fruit and _I'm_ the pervert?" Puck raised his hips and Kurt pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

"I'm a gay teenager, Puck. I dream about giving blowjobs. And getting, of course." He shrugged and turned his full attention to Puck's erection. He decided he really liked the way a circumcised manhood looked, especially on Puck. It was large, perfectly proportional to his body, and just plain gorgeous. He wondered if he could actually get the entire thing into his mouth. He wrapped his hand around the shaft at the base and stroked all the way to the head. Puck groaned pleasurably.

"Oh, my God. That's good," he whispered, throwing his head back. Kurt stroked him over and over until he was hard as a rock. Pre-cum leaked from the slit at the top of the shaft and Kurt leaned forward to lick it off. He moved his hand down to the base and gripped firmly. He placed his other hand on Puck's hip to keep him still before he took the head into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue and suck gently on it.

Puck did not hesitate to voice his pleasure as Kurt slowly slid as much of him into his mouth as he could. He didn't immediately start sucking like Santana or Brittany or any porn star. He tongued at the vein along the bottom and stroked what didn't fit into his mouth. He removed it from his mouth several times to lick along the top and suck on the head. Finally, when Puck was struggling to keep from exploding, he took it back into his mouth and sucked. Puck arched and groaned loudly. Kurt smiled slightly and began to suck even more. He twisted his grip on the base, sucked and bobbed his head, and continued to stroke the vein on the underside with his tongue. Puck was close to coming in seconds.

"K-Kurt," he breathed out huskily. He saw a shiver go through the smaller boy and managed to grin. Kurt looked up at him as he continued to work at him with his mouth and he slid his hand through his hair. "I'm close." Kurt hummed his approval and sucked even harder. Puck groaned loudly and fisted Kurt's hair. He moaned and let Puck thrust up into his mouth just once. "S-S-top."

Kurt pulled away and looked up at him. "Why?" Puck reached with his free hand to grip himself and Kurt smacked away his hand. "Why do you want me to stop if you like it so much?"

"Cause I was gonna come, babe," Puck snorted. Kurt nodded slowly, confused. Why was that a bad thing? "Really? You want me to come in your mouth?" Kurt nodded again, this time energetically. Puck couldn't help but laugh a little. He crocked his finger at Kurt and Kurt rose until they were eyelevel. He grasped Kurt's chin and pulled him forward into a long, lazy kiss. Kurt sighed into it, resting his hands on Puck's firm shoulders. They pulled apart for air and Kurt smiled at him. Puck smirked then fisted Kurt's hair again and titled his head back at a painful angle. He leaned forward and bit the side of his neck. Kurt gasped in pained pleasure. "I'll say it again. Kinky. Now, get back on your knees and finish, bitch." Kurt whimpered softly but eagerly went back onto his knees. Puck smirked even more as he watched Kurt returned to his task eagerly. Yeah. Kurt Hummel was really kinky. But hell if it wasn't hot.

Kurt decided he wanted to press his limits so he took a deep breath then took everything he could take comfortably and pushed forward to take even more. He suppressed his gag reflex and smiled mentally as Puck groaned his name. He felt the head of Puck's cock press into the back of his throat and groaned; wondering briefly if that should be as wonderful for him as it was. Maybe it was the heavy, low sounds Puck was making that were wonderful. His own erection was in pain from the confines of his skinny jeans but he wasn't about to stop what he was doing to release it. Not to mention taking off his pants might seem a bit presumptuous. His jaw was beginning to ache so he cupped Puck's balls and squeezed gently. He let out a guttural moan and arched up as he came in Kurt's mouth, babbling out dirty words and Kurt's name.

Kurt licked Puck's shaft in search of access fluids when he discovered he kind of liked the taste. Puck pulled him up quickly and settled him on his lap. He pulled Kurt's shirt up and Kurt raised his arms eagerly to let him remove it. He tossed it away and moved on to Kurt's jeans. "Well, these can't be comfortable. Sexy as fuck but, damn, you gotta be hurting."

Kurt whined and reached for his own zipper. Puck grabbed his hand and pressed their lips together to stop him. "No, no, Kurtie," he scolded teasingly. "I get that pleasure."

Kurt pouted at him so he swiftly slid down the zipper and pushed Kurt's boxers and pants down. He pushed Kurt back and Kurt wiggled them off the rest of the way. Then he took a grip on Kurt's hardness and began to stroke. Kurt rested his forehead on Puck's shoulder and shuddered with enjoyment.

"Baby," Puck whispered in his ear. "Do you want me inside you?" Kurt nodded fervently. "Do you have any lube in those boxes?" Kurt shook his head. "Anything?"

"Lotion," Kurt gasped. He climbed into the front seat and reached into the glove compartment. He returned to Puck's lap once he had the lotion and Puck took it. He set it in the cup holder and Kurt peeled off Puck's shirt. They were both glad that dawn was still an hour away and they were in the dark, so no passerby's –if there were any – saw them. Kurt ran his hands over Puck's shoulders, arms, and chest excitedly. "Beautiful," he breathed. Then he spotted the scar on Puck's nipple under the ring and frowned. "What –?"

"Some bastards ripped my nipple ring out in juvee," he cut in. "No big deal." Kurt looked at him with sympathetic eyes then leaned forward and kissed the ring. "Aw. How sweet," Puck teased affectionately. He grasped Kurt's chin and brought him back up for another kiss.

"You do realize the romantic implications of all this, right? We're running away together," Kurt pointed out with a grin.

Puck chuckled and nodded. "Well, if we're going for romantic, we should start with the mushy talk and the 'love making' at every opportunity," he said mockingly. "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways."

Kurt laughed. "Or we could screw the sappy shit and go right to the ridiculous amount of fucking."

"Or we could do that." They laughed and kissed again playfully. "Yeah, I like that one." Kurt giggled and kissed Puck's chin. Puck pulled the comforter over them, just in case someone did peek in, and gave Kurt another kiss on the lips before turning his attention to his neck. He left bite marks and kisses everywhere he could and Kurt rubbed his arms and chest seductively.

"Puck?" He hummed to show he was listening before reaching up, grasping Kurt's hair once again, and pulling him until his back was bowed perfectly for him. Kurt gasped in surprise, pain, and pleasure all at once. However, having Kurt bowed like that accomplished Puck's purpose and he leaned in to suck on one of Kurt's sweetly pink nipples. Kurt mewed for him and slid one of his own hands into his Mohawk while the other clawed across his back. "Noah," he sighed.

A jolt of pleasure went straight down Puck's spine. "Again," he commanded. He moved to the other nipple and bit gently. Kurt let out a whine of, "Noah," and he grinned. Oh, yeah. That sounded real good. "Bet I can make you scream it."

"I bet you can too," Kurt replied quickly. Puck marveled at his coherency and wondered how the hell he still had it. He sounded like he was having much too much fun to be coherent still. He decided that Kurt's ability to still be quick with a response would have to go as he reached his free hand over for the lotion. He continued toying with Kurt's nipples and gripping his hair as he popped it open and lathered several fingers. He moved his head up for a kiss and Kurt kissed him so hard he tasted blood. They moaned together.

"Like pain?" he asked. Kurt shrugged. He bit his ear punishingly hard and he gasped before nodding desperately. "Hmm." Then he slid two fingers inside at once, no warning, and no preparation. Kurt cried out and pressed his chest to Puck's while he clutched his shoulder and his short curls. "How did that feel?"

"G-good. I-It kinda b-b-urns b-but it-it feels good." Puck hummed his understanding and crocked his fingers inside Kurt. The soprano shuddered and gasped his name again. He tucked his head into the crock of his neck and resisted the urge to bit on the warm flesh there. "More," he demanded.

"More, huh?" Puck grinned as he added another finger and began to work them in and out. He scissored them apart and twisted them about until…

"Oh, dear FUCK!" Kurt cried out passionately. He shuddered violently against Puck and left bloody scratches on his back that made Puck groan. "There! Noah, please, there! Please, Noah!"

Puck stroked his fingers over the sensitive nub inside Kurt and he babbled out his name and pleas for more as he struggled to stay up. "Tell me," Puck purred. Kurt shivered again. "Do you ever do this to yourself?" When Kurt only managed bumbling pleas instead of answers, he gave his hair a sharp tug and barked, "Tell me, Kurt."

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered. He kissed Puck's neck and moaned. "This and t-toys. I h-have t-t-oys. Y-You ca-can use them o-on m-me sometime, i-if you want."

"Oh, I will," Puck promised confidently. "Fix the blanket." Kurt did as told and Puck wondered briefly what other commands Kurt would obey in search of release. "Slick me up, darlin'. I want inside your sweet ass."

Kurt groaned, low and a lot more manly than all the rest, and grabbed for the lotion bottle. He covered Puck with it in long, agonizing strokes and Puck pulled him into position. They guided the head of his manhood to Kurt's entrance together once Puck removed his fingers. (Kurt voiced his disappointment with a pathetic but sexy whimper.) "Relax," Puck cooed gently, stroking Kurt's cheek with the back of his knuckles. "I'll make it good, baby."

"Just having you inside me will make it good," Kurt assured him before sinking down and taking Puck slowly into him. Puck grabbed him around his waist and slowed his decent. Kurt once again wrapped his arms around Puck and clung to him with his head in his neck to hid his mild discomfort. "So big, Noah. So hard. Is it good for you?"

"Hells yeah," Puck gasped. He eased himself into Kurt until he was balls deep then they locked eyes and kissed each other lingeringly. "Kurtie, you're so tight around me. So hot. Does it feel good at all for you?"

"It's starting to," Kurt whispered back. "I just need a minute more." Puck nodded and rubbed Kurt's butt cheeks soothingly. He shifted them to adjust his angle and Kurt keened. "Oh, _fuck_," he hissed. "There. Just…Just there, Noah."

"I feel it. I'm gonna move, okay? I'll hit that spot for you, baby. I'll make it good." Kurt nodded eagerly. They rocked together slowly then faster and faster until they were both trying to get Noah in deeper and deeper and to hit that spot just right and both babbled and moaned and whimpered. Then it was all a blur of sweat and desperation and Kurt was clenching around Puck with keening cries of "Noah", "Yes", and "Dear Gucci, that's so fucking good". Puck was gone the moment he heard the first orgasmic moan of "Noah" and felt Kurt's spurts of pleasure hitting his chest and stomach. They clutched each other as they came and continued to hold on loosely when they were done.

Kurt kissed and licked the sweat from Puck's clavicle in what he hoped came across as a loving, not seductive, gesture. He was much too weak for another round at that moment. Puck held him in his lap and kissed his sweat damp forehead lazily. "That was hot," they said together. They laughed and pulled back to look at each other. They kissed slowly, languidly, and both decided they could get used to this.

"Well, we've overstayed our welcome, sweet cheeks. Let's clean up the best we can and get on the road. We'll find a truck stop to shower at on the way," Puck said after a short while of cuddling and kissing. Kurt nodded and used the blanket to wipe Puck off before moving to wipe off his thighs. He hesitated at what to do for inside himself and Puck grinned. "Leave it. I want you to walk around with my spunk in you. See if you can keep it inside, huh?"

Kurt stared at him, torn between arousal and shock, before deciding on the latter and pulling on his underwear and pants. Puck grinned at him bent over to pull them on and saw some of his come escape Kurt's thoroughly fucked hole. He leaned forward and licked it up. Kurt moaned and grasped the back of the driver's seat to keep from falling over. "Noah," he whined. "Don't do that. I'm too sensitive still."

"Sorry," Puck replied even though he didn't sound sorry at all. He ran his hand over Kurt's spine and smirked. "It's just so fucking hot. I want you again just seeing it." Kurt finished pulling up his pants and turned to face him, slightly hunched over in the car. Puck's smirk only widened. Kurt was a vision of debauchery. His hair was a mess, his lips had been ravished red, and all visible flesh had the beginnings of hickeys waiting to be covered or added to. "Damn. Nobody looks as hot as you after sex, baby."

Kurt blushed and looked away bashfully. Not that he knew why he was being bashful around the man who had just taken his virginity. "Thank you. Shirt?"

Puck handed him his and pulled on his own pants and boxers. He grabbed a shirt from his garbage bag of clothes and they climbed into the front seats. Kurt looked back and was pleased to find not a drop of their fluids had ended up on the interior. "Sorry," Puck said suddenly as he started the car and cranked up the heater. It was very cold now that they weren't writhing together in pleasure.

"You regret it?" Kurt asked, looking out the passenger side window so he wouldn't have to see Puck's expression when he admitted it. "Wow. Three minutes. That must be some kind of record," he tried to joke.

"Shut up," Puck said with a laugh. "Hell no, Kurt. I don't regret what happened _ten_ minutes ago in that backseat. Cuddle time isn't part of the sex. It's just the sweet stuff after." Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at Puck again. Puck leaned over and kissed him. "What I regret is your first time being in the back of a car. You deserve better than that and I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Kurt declared cheerfully. "I always pictured satin sheets and a slow lovemaking with plenty of promises and I-love-yous. But what just happened was passionate and fun. It had more intensity than my best 'first time' fantasies and it was fantastic. I loved every second. I wouldn't trade it for satin sheets and candles any day. Though if we could have added some amazing background music, that would've been great."

They laughed and kissed again before Puck put the car in drive and took Kurt's hand. "Did I mention that I never got over that little crush?"

**Hey, look at that! A long chapter. About damn time, huh? And look, porn! I'm sorry if it's not perfect. I'm still new to the whole slash stuff. I hope this chapter pleased my readers and I would love reviews, constructive criticism, or any of that jazz. As always, darlings, thank you for reading.**

**P.S. Yes, I know cucumbers are vegetables, not fruit. I just thought having Kurt correct Puck would kill the mood a tad. Don't worry. I know my veggies from my fruit. LOL.**

**Additional P.S./Author's Note: So, yeah. Um, this is for anyone who was annoyed by my line breaks not working. I'm sorry! I fixed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

They had spent the entire drive talking about nonsense, discussing plans for what they wanted to do once in New York, and deciding whether they wanted to start school right off or wait until they were settled. It was mainly to keep their excitement to a minimum so they wouldn't squirm around or annoy each other. When the city was finally in sight, talking failed to be enough anymore and they both stared in awe at the huge buildings before them, stretching high into the sky. Kurt gaped in awe at the skyscrapers before them and wondered briefly if they all actually touched the stars.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," he said, to Puck's amusement. Puck laughed and took his hand for the hundredth time that day.

"We'll be tourists later. For now we need to find the apartment. Get the directions for me?" he requested. Kurt nodded and removed the packet of directions and details from the glove compartment. He read off the directions for Puck and grinned when they pulled up in front of a large, old brick apartment building. It was only eight stories high, a dwarf compared to the giants around it, with fire escapes and balconies all about. "Let's go see our new home, baby."

Puck parked and paid the meter then retrieved the paperwork and keys for the apartment. Kurt took his hand and they entered the building together. The woman behind the front desk jumped up and hurried to greet them. "Hi, Noah! I'm Macy! You probably don't remember me. You were six the last time we say each other," she said as she energetically shook Puck's hand. "You look just like your uncle. Well, beside the Mohawk. And this must be your boyfriend. Hi, sweetie. What's your name?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel," Kurt created with a sincere smile. Puck grinned at him when he didn't bother to deny that they were together, despite them not discussing that. She shook his hand then gestured for them to follow her to the elevator.

"So good to meet you, Kurt," she said. She hit the button for the top floor and ushered them into the elevator with her excitedly. "So, you're aunts were here and they cleared out your uncle's belongings but they left the furniture when they learned he left the place to you, Noah. It should be move-in ready, with a quick cleaning. I can lend you some cleaners if you need."

"Thank you very much," Kurt replied. She nodded brightly and he took her arm and linked it with his like he usually did with Mercedes. "Are pets allowed here? We were thinking about getting a dog."

"We're actually pretty lenient about pets. Just not Rottweilers or pit bulls. Too dangerous breeds. And we have a leash law. Also, no doggies on the fire escape. We used to let that slid but some of our residence leave their windows to the fire escapes open and strange animals kept frightening their children. One dog bit a four year old and we had to implicate some rules to keep it from happening again or risk a law suit."

"We won't have a problem abiding by those rules," Kurt assured her. Puck entwined their fingers and brought Kurt's hand to his lips. He nipped Kurt's knuckle playfully and Kurt smiled at him. Macy smiled.

"So you're our landlady?" Puck asked as he stroked his thumb in circles on Kurt's hand.

"Well, one of them," Macy said. "My partner and I share the landlady responsibilities. I'm the business smarts; she's the…Well, everything else." She giggled slightly. "She's also the superintendant. She loves fixing things. I'll leave the number for the front desk in case you need it after I show you around. I hope you like the apartment."

The elevator stopped and she led them to the door at the end of the hall. With a gesture, she stepped back to let one of the boys open the door. "Would you like to do the honors?" Puck asked Kurt.

"Let's do it together," Kurt replied with a grin. It was the metaphorical doorway to their future to Kurt. He truly believed they should open it together. Puck nodded and fit his hand over Kurt's around the key. They slid it into the lock and turned. Then they pushed the doors open and stepped inside. Macy turned on the lights and gave them an extra push. Their steps on the wood floors echoed as they left the entrance alcove and looked around. The place was open and large. Directly across from them was the living area with a sectional couch with a chaise and a big screen TV. Kurt released Puck's hand to go look around. He turned on the spot and saw a spiral staircase leading to the loft above. The kitchen was to the left of the door and to the left of it was a dining room table for two and several bookcases. He turned around to find Puck headed for the balcony. He jogged after him and caught his hand. Puck grinned and pulled him close before opening the sliding glass door and bringing him outside.

The view was amazing. Only eight stories high but still amazing. Almost everything was bigger, some buildings were smaller, yet everything was fantastic. Kurt leaned over the edge and waved to the people below. Puck laughed and gripped his hips. He pulled him away from the railing and into his arms. "Baby," he cooed into his ear. "You know what we should do. We should come out here one night and make love under the city lights."

"Noah!" Kurt cried indignantly. He shoved Puck playfully and pulled him back into the apartment. "Let's go see the place we'll definitely be making love." He pulled him up the stairs, noting Macy pulling the shades on the living room window back to let in the light and revealing just how much dust was coating everything. They had a lot of work to do. Puck followed Kurt up the stairs eagerly then down the short hall way and around the corner. The first thing Kurt did was slid open the closet door and step inside to look around. He moaned. "A walk-in closet, Noah," he purred.

He grabbed Puck by the shirt, pulled him inside, and Puck laughed. He slid the door shut behind them and backed Kurt into a wall. With his lips on Kurt's neck, he asked, "Pleased?"

"Very," Kurt replied. "I love this place. We have a walk-in closet. And a balcony." Puck laughed, the vibration making Kurt giggle. They kissed long and hard and Puck slid his hand around to squeeze Kurt's backside firmly. Kurt moaned and fisted Puck's short hair the best he could. He pulled Puck closer and pressed his hips up against his. "Wanna?" he rasped out when they pulled apart for air.

"No, baby. We don't have time," Puck reminded him sadly. "Our landlady may come up to check on us soon. Let's check out our bed and bath. We'll fuck later. We do have to break the place in, after all." Kurt stretched up for one more kiss before Puck pulled him out of the closet and the four feet to the bathroom across from it. They pushed open the door and Kurt frowned at the room they found. The tiling and features were good, modern and slick, but there was no mirror over the sink, no storage other than the cabinet below the sink, and the shower was in desperate need of a cleaning. "Well, this is going fun," Puck announced sarcastically.

"Not really. But," Kurt turned to grin mischievously at Puck, "The tub and the shower have plenty of room for both of us."

"I love the way your mind works," Puck said with a laugh. He reached out and wrapped Kurt in his arms. "There are so many places to have sex in this apartment, baby. The couch, the stairs, they closet, bathroom, dining room table, desk, kitchen counter, and –"

Kurt clapped a hand over Puck's mouth, embarrassed by the fantasies running through his mind that would probably get worse if he continued. "That's quite enough, thank you," he told him firmly. Puck laughed against his hand and poked his tongue between his lips to flick at Kurt's palm. Kurt made an amused but slightly disgusted face and pulled his hand away. "Weirdo. Okay. Let's go look at our bedroom."

Puck grabbed his hand, pulled him to him, and kissed him gently. Kurt smiled and put his arms around him. "I'll clean the shower, okay? You can focus on making it better."

"Thanks," Kurt replied, kissing Puck's nipple ring through his shirt. They kissed one more time then left the restroom to look at their bedroom. Kurt gave a quick look around the room before going over to the rails and leaning over them. Puck grabbed the back of his shirt with a scolding growl of, "Be careful," and Kurt giggled. Macy looked up at him and he waved down at her. "It's fantastic."

"I'm glad you like it," she called up with a laugh. "I'll leave the paperwork on the counter to transfer everything into your names. You guys are welcome to use the service lift to bring your boxes up. I'll leave a dolly in the lobby for you to use."

"Thank you!" they both called down. She waved before leaving. Kurt turned around and grinned at his lover. He lurched forward and kissed him passionately. Puck moaned his approval and started to unbutton Kurt's shirt. Well, technically it was his shirt but Kurt was the one wearing it. Kurt was not as gentle with Puck's shirt. He pulled it off eagerly and tossed it to the ground. They stumbled out of their clothes on the way to the bed and laughed when they fell on it faster than expected.

Puck rolled Kurt underneath him and began to pepper his neck and shoulders with kisses and love bites. "Fuck. Our first time in our new home. This is going to be so _good_," Puck groaned excitedly. "We got plenty of room to move now."

Kurt moaned in anticipation. "I'd love to show you how flexible I am," he purred into Puck's ear. Puck bucked against him from the images that popped into his mind. He grinned.

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

Two rounds of sex –one slow and sensual, the other fast and desperate – and three hours later, they had their things in the apartment and the car in their space in the garage. Kurt had gotten right to work dusting and swiping with the cleaning supplies Macy lent them. Puck was on his phone searching for a grocery store nearby as well as a home improvement or something store.

"All right," he said finally, righting down the addresses. "Let's make our list." Kurt set the broom against the stairs and crawled across the couch to Puck, who sat in the corner of the sectional with his legs up on the ottoman. Puck took him into his arms and situated him between his legs. Kurt picked up the notepad and pen and placed it on his lap.

"Pots, pans, plates, silverware, and a few cooking utensils," Kurt listed, writing on the page quickly. Puck nodded and stroked circles in Kurt's thigh. "Milk, bread, sandwich supplies…We'll have to live off sandwiches and cheap stuff until we get jobs. Fruit. Definitely need fruit."

"We should splurge on whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate sauce. And lube," Puck purred into Kurt's ear. He whimpered softly and nodded eagerly. "Condoms? I'm clean, course, but if you want 'em."

"Nope. I only ever wanna feel you," Kurt replied firmly. Puck kissed the side of his head with a smile. "Let's see. What else? Laundry detergent. My black sheets are big enough for the bed. Our room is going to take a lot of work, I think. The walls are very plain."

"Yeah. What're you planning?"

"I was hoping for mostly reds and blacks, if you're okay with it. Passionate colors, you know? Give it a very lusty and warm feel." Puck nodded and kissed Kurt's neck. "You like that idea?"

"I like it. You can do anything you want to the apartment. Just nothing girly. I don't do pink or yellow." Kurt giggled and nodded. He turned and kissed him chastely. "We'll use my paycheck for groceries and the bills, if I find something good enough, and we'll use yours for renovations." Kurt nodded. "We'll tuck the rest of our savings away."

"Yeah. Can we do this, Noah? Can we make it?" Kurt asked, still feeling a little frightened. Everything was so new for them.

"Baby, we can do it. Definitely." He turned Kurt onto his knees and Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, pin still in hand. He smiled and kissed Kurt quickly. "In five years time, we'll be sitting on this or a better couch with our adopted daughter on the ground with our dog. You'll have a degree in fashion, I'll be writing totally bitchin' songs. We'll be high school graduates. We'll still fuck like crazy, just not in front of the kid. You'll be a designer. We'll get married in Connecticut."

Kurt laughed. "Well, you've certainly got it all planned out, don't you?" They kissed, long and languid, then Kurt pulled away. "We'll need a bigger place with a kid." Puck chuckled and nodded. "Noah, do you really believe all that?"

"I don't know, Kurt. I just know that we're gonna make it. And if we're lucky, that'll be our five years from now but if it isn't, it's okay. Cause we're gonna make it," he repeated firmly. "We'll be fine. Even with any rough patches."

"Let's hope there aren't many of them," Kurt said. "I want a full-grown dog. Puppies are great but if we're going to start school and work, we're going to need something that doesn't need constant attention." Puck nodded his agreement. "Can I put lights on the stairs?"

"Yes, but only if you put curtains on these windows because I hate those shades." Kurt laughed and nodded in agreement. He hated them too. "And curtains by the rails of our room. I like a bit of privacy."

"I want them to be orange," Kurt announced after a moment of thought. "Or rusty red."

**TBC**

**Okay, so, this is really long overdue and I'm really, really sorry. I've been sick for a week now and the headache and fever only went away two days ago. They made it impossible to do any creating. Then my medicine kept making me sleepy so I kept falling asleep while working on this. Yeah. Not the best week of my life. LOL. But I'm feeling better and I managed to finish. Yay! Sorry, it's not the best chapter or the longest but the next one will be better, I swear.**

**So, thanks for reading and please feel free to review. And again, sorry it took so long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick A/N. I'm pretty much disregarding "Furt" and "Special Education" and any upcoming episodes for the purposes of this story. Basically, after "The Substitute", we jumped off into an AU. Sorry if that bothers anyone. For my purposes, we're gonna say this story started maybe two days after "The Substitute" and Kurt and Puck arrive in New York a week and a half after Thanksgiving. I've also moved sectionals to January. It'll make sense, don't worry. Sorry for manipulating the universe like this. LOL.**

Kurt was the first to venture out of the apartment on his own. It was two days after their arrival. They had already unpacked, he had decided on the new décor, and they were looking for jobs between sleeping, fucking, and eating. There was a lot of fucking and it was amazing every time but Kurt needed a moment of alone time despite the fact that time could be spent with Puck kissing him or pounding him into the mattress. or the couch. He seemed particularly fond of table sex, being able to bend Kurt over something and do whatever he wanted. It was actually very fun but Kurt liked riding him better. Anyway, before Kurt forgot he was trying to think and not go back home to have sex, he directed his thoughts to job hunting. Puck applied for a multitude of positions, not being very picky about his job so long as the hours were decent and the paycheck soothed Kurt's worries. But Kurt had worries about his own employability. He had always been turned down for work in Lima. No one wanted the scrawny gay kid on their payroll. They couldn't risk losing customers because of him. He was terrified when it came to applying for a job. He didn't want the same experience here as in Lima.

He was just walking to the grocery store three blocks away for milk and some fruit. He had no idea how he got lost. Maybe he should've been paying more attention to where he was going. But the street numbers began to increase and he knew he was far from home. He tried to backtrack but he went the wrong way. His phone refused to connect to the web to show him the way back. He sighed in frustration and looked around for someone friendly looking or a store to ask directions. He spotted a garage, a very busy garage, with several high-end cars inside and a sign attached to the wall. "Help Wanted Immediately," it read. He walked across the street eagerly. Maybe he could get directions while he applied.

"Excuse me," he said to one of the mechanics. He paused and turned to look at him. It may have been Kurt's imagination but he could have sworn the mechanic actually checked him out. "I'm looking for the manager. Could you point me in the right direction?"

"Hmm. Maybe," the mechanic –his uniform said Peter – said with a smile and a tilt of his head. "But then I wouldn't get to talk to you." A boy in regular clothes walking passed smacked him on the head with a manila folder. "Ow! Babe! What was that for?" Peter rubbed his head and glared at the slightly smaller man.

"Flirtin'," the man replied with a heavy Brooklyn accent. Kurt looked between them, feeling a little awkward and lost. When had he been flirting with him, he wondered. "Whaddya need?"

"Um, the manager?" Kurt replied meekly. The other man gestured for Kurt to follow him and Kurt eagerly did so.

"If there's a complaint you wanna file, I can do that," the man told him matter-of-factly.

"No, actually. I was hoping to see about the job," Kurt informed him, gaining some confidence now that they were away from Peter and his leer.

The man laughed and turned to look at him. "We're lookin' for mechanics, boy. What do ya know from cars?"

"My father's the best mechanic in Lima, Ohio. He taught me to work on cars the moment I could hold a wrench. I may not look it but I can take apart any engine given to me and put it back together in working condition in twenty minutes," Kurt told him, feeling a little offended by the assumption. Maybe he was just too used to having all his father's mechanics be used to him showing them up and no longer assuming he was so completely un-masculine that he couldn't do anything.

"Wow. Brag much?" The other man's eyebrows rose and he looked Kurt over in surprise, considering him.

"Lima, Ohio, huh?" A man around his father's age side as he walked over. "Thanks, Joey. I've got this applicant. What's your name, boy?" Joey eyed him for a moment then walked back to Peter and hit him on the head again. Peter turned to him with what Kurt assumed was a laugh then leaned down to kiss him quickly and say something that made Joey flush and scurry away.

"Kurt Hummel," he introduced himself eagerly and held out his hand for the older man to shake. It wasn't ignored, not exactly, but it was frowned at for a moment. Then the manager looked at his face again, studied him closely, and finally shook his hand firmly.

"You wouldn't be Burt Hummel's kid, would ya?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, sir. You know my dad?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening in surprise and his eyebrows rising. The manager nodded and gestured for him to follow. He went out to the front of the garage where Peter was talking to a customer and handed him the clipboard in his hand. Then he leaned against the side of the door and looked Kurt over.

"You ain't the kinda boy I pictured Burt having," he admitted.

"No, sir. I'm probably not," Kurt replied with a soft chuckle. "But I'm what he ended up with. Dad says I take after my mom. Lily? Did you know her? Lillian Blackwell?"

"Saint Lily," the manager said with a laugh. "I should've known Burt would marry her. He loved her since were seventeen when she transferred in. We called her Saint Lily because she was an angel to everyone. Sang like an angel too. I used to tease your dad that he only loved her because of her voice. He said that was how he noticed her, yeah, but not the only reason he loved her. She didn't give him the time of day though. Not for a long time. Until he got up on a table at lunch and asked her to the homecoming dance."

"How public," Kurt replied with a slight frown. He didn't quite understand why that was so impressive.

"Yeah but that wasn't the cool part. He did it while he was naked." Kurt grimaced. He now had a really horrible mental picture that was just never going away. Ever. The manager laughed. "Yeah, well, maybe it wasn't all that cool looking back but it was the shit to us. Lily was mortified but she couldn't ignore him any longer." Kurt laughed with him. "She didn't want to go to homecoming with him though. She thought he was insane." Kurt laughed heartily and nodded. He would probably think the same thing if Noah did that or something. Then again… He shook his head mentally to keep away from his perverted daydreaming. "Huh. I just realized I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Andrew Neil."

Kurt took the offered hand with a smile. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Neil."

"Just Andy, Kurt. Now, tell me why you're in New York," Andy said firmly. "Your father move out here or something? I always told him to get out of that shit hole but Lily wanted her babies growing up somewhere small and safe."

"Small, yeah. Safe, no," Kurt replied with a sigh. "Um, I'm gay, actually, and my high school is pretty much made up of homophobes. I was getting bullied, almost hourly actually, because of my sexual orientation." Andy nodded, his expression solemn, and gestured for Kurt to continued. "Something happened that just kind of pushed me too far and I decided I couldn't stay. I sort of ran away. From Lima. My dad's still there, he's getting remarried, going to have a stepson, but I realized that the harassment was going to start for them soon and decided to leave before it did. I wasn't willing to ruin the best thing to happen to him since Mom died. I'm here with my boyfriend."

He had never understood how people could blab everything to strangers before but he had to admit, telling Andy all of that was even easier than breathing. Andy didn't know him so he couldn't exactly judge him, could he? He tried to shrug and make light of what he had said but Andy's face remained solemn and thoughtful.

"Where's this boyfriend?" Andy asked after a minute of silent contemplation.

"Back at our apartment. He's probably wondering where I am, actually. I've been gone over an hour longer than necessary. I was running to the grocery store," Kurt admitted with a small chuckle. "I got lost."

Andy laughed and nodded his understanding. "Well, I do need two part-timers. Afternoon shift. I'm expanding our work hours. Can you drive a tow truck?" Kurt nodded. "Good. And you're as good as your father?" Kurt nodded again. "Perfect. And the boyfriend?"

"Noah," Kurt said quickly. "He's very good. Daddy was considering him for a job, actually. He was only hesitating because he wasn't sure whether he needed a part-timer or someone for full time. He's quick and strong too. Not to mention charming."

"Great." He detached two forms from his clipboard and handed them to Kurt. "You two fill 'em out and bring them back tomorrow or something. You've got the jobs; I just need to make it look like I actually interviewed you." Kurt smiled and started to thank him but he held up his hand. "Just don't let me down. And I warn you, the boys here aren't gonna believe you're a mechanic. You'll have to work for respect; I can't get it for ya."

"Yes, sir. I wouldn't want you to," Kurt replied with a smile. Andy grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. He started to go back inside. Kurt was so excited he almost forgot the main reason he went into the garage. "Oh! Mr. Neil…I mean, Andy, can you tell me how to get home?"

"You could catch a ride with your boyfriend," Puck surprised him by saying. Kurt turned and Puck wrapped him in his arms. "I was worried. How the hell did you end up so far away?"

"I was thinking too much," Kurt told him with a bashful smile and laugh. "I'm so glad you found me." Puck leaned down and brushed his lips across Kurt's gently with a nod. "I'm sorry I worried you, Noah."

"It's okay, baby," Puck replied with a nod. He waved at Andy and started to lead Kurt to the car waiting by the curb but Andy cleared his throat and Kurt steered him back around.

"Noah Puckerman, Andy Neil," he introduced proudly. "Andy went to school with my dad." Puck's eyebrows raised and he nodded at Andy before shaking his hand.

"Puckerman, huh? Your dad was the best defensive lineman the Titans ever had."

"So I've been told," Puck replied, his expression darkening. Kurt felt his arms tense around him and turned into him slightly. He put a hand on Puck's shoulder and felt him relax. "Well, it's was nice to meet you. I've gotta get my boy home now, if you don't mind."

"Noah," Kurt hissed as Puck tried to pull him to the car. "Andy has offered us jobs. Be nice." Noah looked at Kurt in confusion then at Andy and Andy smirked slightly.

"You heard right. Kurt here assures me you two are good and I know if Burt raised him, I can take his word for it. Part time's the best I can offer, I'm afraid. You two going to school?" he asked, looking worriedly suddenly.

"We haven't registered yet but we plan to go. Will that interfere with the jobs?" Kurt asked, worried. He really wanted this job. Working side by side with Noah, getting to work on cars, having a bit of a challenge…It was perfect. Or would be if the coveralls were so hideous.

"No, so long as you can be here by four every day," Andy replied with a shrug. Kurt and Puck nodded. They probably could, with the right route from school. "Good. All right. Fill out your applications. We'll finish working out your hours after that."

"Thank you so much, Andy." The older man nodded and clapped Kurt on the shoulder before heading back into the garage. Peter and Joey came out and Joey eagerly shook Kurt's hand.

"Sorry for being rude. Bit possessive. It's so exciting to have another gay couple in the garage," he gushed excitedly. He was taller than Kurt, Puck's height, but skinny with short black hair and shining green eyes. His boyfriend was lean and mostly muscle, reminding Kurt of Charlie from his father's garage, with messy brown-black hair and brown eyes. They were both young, tall, and not scrawny at all. Kurt wondered if keeping up in this garage would be hard, considering everyone inside had much more muscle than he did.

"Yeah. It's really cool just to meet another gay couple, at least to me," Kurt replied with a smile. Puck took Joey's offered hand then Peter's and smiled at them.

"You're from a small town?" Peter asked. They nodded. He exchanged a grin with his lover then looked at them again. "Those can be rough. You should let us show you the joys of the Big Apple. There's this club we're really fond of. We'd love to take you Friday."

"Well, that sounds like a lot of fun but…We're barely seventeen," Kurt informed them with an apologetic shrug and smile.

"You let us worry about that. Bring me a recent photo and I'll get you fake IDs," Joey replied with a mischievous look in his eyes that unnerved Kurt a bit. "The club's lenient. The bouncer and bartender can tell when IDs are fake but, unless you look completely underage, they let you pass. You guys will be fine." He waved and went back inside as someone yelled for him.

"He likes breaking rules," Peter told them with a shrug. He nudged Puck and said, "Makes for some interesting experiences, if you know what I mean." Puck snorted his laughter and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Let me get your numbers and we'll set up Friday."

"Sure." Puck gave him their cell numbers and shook his hand one last time before walking Kurt to the car. "What do you think, baby? Excited to go to your first gay club?"

"No," Kurt grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and slouching in the passenger seat. "There are other gay men there, Puckerman."

"So? It'll be fun." Puck finally managed to pull into the flow of traffic and Kurt looked at him with a frown.

"What if some cute little thing captures your interest?" he whispered mostly to himself. To his surprise, Puck laughed loudly. "It's not funny, Noah!" He stomped his foot against the floorboard of the car and looked away angrily.

"Kurtie, baby," Puck chuckled, reaching for his hand and bringing it to his lips. He sucked two of Kurt's fingers into his mouth and Kurt sighed pleasurably. "No little slut from a club is going to take me away from you. Friday's four days away. I'm gonna spend every minute till then proving nothing's taking me from you."

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

"Hi! How're you boys today?" Macy said cheerfully as Kurt ushered her and her partner into the apartment, the awful green dolly with a large box on it between the two and a box in Macy's arms. "I know it's still early but a resident left them behind and I figured it was better you have them now rather than later, in case I forgot. It's a tree! And some decorations!"

"Um, a tree?" Kurt asked curiously. Lena, Macy's partner, set the dolly down by the couch, slid the box off it, and took the box from Macy. She set it on the couch and headed for the door. As she passed Macy, her partner grabbed her and turned her back around. "Hi. I'm Kurt. My boyfriend, Puck, is upstairs but we're still both glad to meet you."

"He hasn't met me, kid. Can I go, Mace? I've got work to do," Lena reminded her grumpily. Macy shook her head and kept her arm linked with Lena's.

"Yes, Kurtie. A tree. A Christmas tree," Macy clarified for him. "I figured you wouldn't have one. There's another box in the hall. Lena?" Lena nodded and went to retrieve it. She set it with the other on the couch. "Some of our residents moved out and left a lot of stuff behind. I don't like to sell anything left behind. Makes me feel icky. But I thought being able to decorate for Christmas might make you feel more at home and I'm not selling 'em so I figure it's okay."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Macy." Kurt walked forward and hugged her then Lena. "Thank you so much. I don't actually know if we're doing Christmas though. Noah's Jewish."

"We'll do both," Puck said as he came down. "Christmas and Chanukah. Hi. You're Lena? Noah Puckerman." He held his hand to Lena and she shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you. Thank you ladies for giving us this stuff."

"No problem," Macy replied cheerfully. "Well, we've got work. Kurt, can you come down to the front desk tomorrow? Noon-ish?" Kurt nodded and she waved as Lena dragged her and the dolly out. Kurt giggled and walked forward to shut the door behind them.

Puck walked over and opened one of the boxes. "These people were obviously obsessed with lights," he said after a moment. Kurt giggled and joined him rummaging through the other box. "See anything good?"

"Yep," Kurt replied happily. "Tinsel, ornaments, and a tree skirt. The lights will be great. We use some of them for the stairs and the rest for the rails upstairs, after we're done with the tree." Puck nodded and moved the boxes to sit in front of the fireplace. "Do we want the tree in the living room or dining room?"

"We'll figure it out later," Puck said with a shrug. "Did you finish filling out your job application?" Kurt nodded. "Great. We'll take them in first thing in the morning."

"Okay. Mac 'n' cheese for dinner?" Kurt asked. Puck nodded and slid his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt slung his arms loosely around Puck's neck and stretched up for a kiss. Puck eagerly leaned down to meet him. "We'll go to a thrift store or something this weekend and look for one of those candle things. We can put it on the mantle."

Puck chuckled at Kurt not knowing what the "candle thing" was but nodded. "Sure, baby. Do you want me to move the bookcases next to the fireplace tonight or tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure I wanna move them at all. My design keeps getting messed up by that damn monster we're calling a couch." Noah laughed. "It's not funny. I can't decide where I want it."

"You'll figure it out. I'm sure of it. If we have to, we'll sell the monster couch and get another something smaller. My uncle was a bachelor. He didn't care about making it easy for you to decorate." Kurt laughed slightly and nodded but Puck could tell something was wrong. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just sorry you have to put up with my decorating insanity," Kurt replied with a little shrug.

Puck laughed and shook his head. He backed up to sit on the ottoman and drew Kurt to stand between his legs. Kurt kept his arms around Puck's neck as he looked down at him and the arms around his waist tightened affectionately. "It's not insanity. You're just trying to make this place home. And I know you're gonna succeed."

Kurt leaned down and kissed Puck deeply. He lifted on leg to put a knee next to Puck's thigh then lifted the other and did the same to the opposite side so he was straddling Puck's lap. "Have I told you how perfect you are today?"

"Nope. Make it up to me," Puck demanded cheerfully before rolling Kurt underneath him and reattaching their lips to one another's. "You look delicious, baby." Kurt laughed softly.

"You are delicious," he responded playfully.

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

"Macy, quite pulling me. Just tell me where we're going," he requested irritably. He had been pulled from Puck's wonderful embrace right as they were about to engage in yet another round of lovemaking. To be specific, right as Puck was slipping down his body with eager lips to where he was hard and waiting. He wanted nothing more than to climb back into bed and kiss his man again.

"I told you. I have something to show you. It's not my fault you forgot to come down to the desk," she replied calmly. She pulled the key from her back pocket and inserted one into the door at the end of the hall she had dragged him into on the bottom floor. Once the door swung open, she reached around the doorframe until she found the light switch. Then she pulled Kurt down the stairs behind the door. He sighed and resigned himself to being dragged around instead of going back to his lover. His gorgeous, sexy lover who was probably lying on the bed waiting for him with a raging hard-on and a frustrated expression Kurt wanted desperately to kiss away. He heaved another sigh. "Oh, stop it. It won't take long."

"Okay," Kurt submitted sadly. She laughed at him. They reached the bottom of the stairs and he looked around. He was in the basement and it was a disaster area. There was more furniture around the large space than Lima's Best And Beautiful Furniture Warehouse could even dream of seeing, boxes and bags in between them or on top of them. "Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you didn't like to sell anything people leave behind."

Macy laughed nervously and nodded. "I'm a packrat, I know. But Lena says I have to clean up down here. She's going to sell whatever I can't give away and we'll donate what can't be sold to Goodwill or something. But I'm giving you first pick."

"Think Lena could sell the furniture we don't want?" Kurt asked as he ventured deeper into the basement, his neglected lover temporarily forgotten.

"Lena could sell anything," Macy said with a proud smile. "See anything you like?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely." He ran his hand over a rolled up rug with beige, black, and red coloring to it and smiled. There were so many things in the basement he could use to make their apartment home. He could see several things that would fit his idea to a T. He couldn't wait to get them upstairs and set to work. Everything would need to be dusted, of course, and vacuumed but they would all be perfect once taken care of.

"Great!" Macy said excitedly. "Here, take these!" She shoved a pad of sticky notes into his hand and gave him a push. "Stick those on anything you want! We'll move 'em up tomorrow!" She ran out, probably to tell Lena, and he laughed to himself. Brittney would have loved Macy, he thought. He wrote his last name and Puck's on the sticky notes. He hadn't realized he was writing them like he would if they were married until he paused to debate a lamp he wasn't sure he wanted. Hummel-Puckerman. It looked good. Long but good. He wrote beneath it on the current sticky note _Kurt Puckerman_ and laughed. That looked good too. He hadn't realized just how much he liked Noah until that moment. He felt like he was experiencing his first crush all over again, getting excited and feeling bubbly over every little thing and dreaming of an amazing future with his love.

"There you are," Noah suddenly said from the door. Kurt turned to look at him and hid the pad behind his back automatically with a deep blush staining his cheeks. "What's that?"

"Sticky notes," Kurt replied with a smile. Noah chuckled and walked down the stairs. He maneuvered through the clutter until he was close enough to wrap his arms around Kurt. He distracted Kurt with a long kiss and stole the pad. Kurt tried to snatch it back but it was too late. Noah had already read his neat writing on the pink paper.

"Kurt Puckerman, huh? I thought with same sex couples, they both took each other's names. So it'd be Hummel-Puckerman or Puckerman-Hummel, right?" Kurt looked at him with a confused expression. Noah didn't seem uncomfortable with what Kurt had written. He just seemed curious.

Something dawned on Kurt and he blushed even deeper. "Oh, wow. You were serious about that five year plan, weren't you?"

"Hells yeah. Why? You don't wanna be there in five years?" He took the pen from Kurt and started writing something underneath Kurt's writing.

"Seven," Kurt corrected, frowning slightly. "Seven's a more realistic number." Puck titled his face up gently and kissed his nose. "Noah, honey, do you love me? Or at least feel more than a little crush?" Puck nodded and Kurt lurched up to kiss him. Puck wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply. He backed him into a white poll behind him and Kurt grabbed hold. He pulled himself up and wrapped his legs around Noah's waist. "Which is it?"

"I'm pretty close to loving you, I think. I know I like you more than I've ever liked anyone. I've never let myself feel this much, Kurtie. It's strange but really cool. You're amazing, did you know that?" he complimented him. "Liking you this much is the most insanely incredible feeling I've ever had. Only holding Beth for the first –and only – time compares."

Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes and used his arms around Noah's neck to pull him into a kiss. When they pulled apart, Noah showed him the sticky notes and he chuckled at the drawing. KH+NP in a large, spiky heart. Puck grinned at him. "I know how you feel," Kurt replied with a smile. He kissed him again and Puck smiled. "This feeling is…indescribable."

Puck smiled and gave him an affectionate peck on the lips. "Yep. Let's just accept it. We're gonna fall in love, if we aren't there already. Listen, I just got off the phone with Andy and he wants us to start at four tomorrow. We'll be working until midnight every night for fifteen dollars an hour. He said that if we want weekends, all we have to do is ask on Thursdays and he'll see what times he can set us up for. Which is great, ya know? I think we're actually gonna make it, Kurtie."

"Liar!" Kurt accused suddenly, unwrapping his legs from around Puck's waist and putting his hands on his hips. "All your crap about being supremely confident in us...You horrible, horrible liar." Puck laughed at him and he stroked Kurt's cheek with his thumb to soothe his annoyance. Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Wanna pick furniture and accessories with me?"

"Huh?" Kurt took the pad of sticky notes and pointed at the rug he had stuck one on already.

"Macy is giving us whatever we don't here. I feel weird accepting it but whatever we decide to sell, we can give her the money from," Kurt told him with a shrug.

Puck smiled and nodded. "What have you picked so far? Are there any colors I should avoid when making my picks?"

Kurt beamed. "You're just awesome, Noah. You actually care about my color scheme. Wanna get married now?"

Puck laughed.

**OMG it took me forever to update! I'm so sorry! I've been super busy and I only managed to write, like, two paragraphs a day working on this. It may suck. Sorry. I promise the next chapter will be up soon and it won't be too sucky.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt laughed and pulled Noah through the crowd inside the Statue of Liberty to look out. Puck put his arms around him from behind and smiled. Kurt took a picture of the view and showed it to his lover proudly.

"Screw design or Broadway. You should be a photographer," Puck teased affectionately, kissing the side of his head. Kurt elbowed him playfully and laughed.

"Well, aren't you two cute?" a woman standing beside them complimented with a giggle.

The smile that had been glued to Kurt's face since he woke up that morning in Puck's warm arms, climbed into the shower with Puck, and pulled on the outfit he had been wanting to wear for months but was too scared to widened and he thanked her cheerfully. He held the camera to her and asked, "Would you mind?"

"Sure," she replied happily. They turned to stand with their backs to the outside and she moved to stand in front of them. Puck kept his arms around Kurt and the camera flashed as she took the picture. "Oh, that's adorable."

"Thank you so much," Kurt said, flushing and beaming at her. She held out the camera and he took it gratefully.

"No trouble, sweetheart." She waved and moved back to her group.

Puck smiled and kissed Kurt's head gently. "How'd that feel, beautiful?"

"Wonderful. She was so sweet," Kurt gushed excitedly. "She didn't care at all." Puck smiled and turned Kurt around. He kissed him gently and continued to smile through the kiss. He loved how happy Kurt was. It was the first time a stranger had been openly okay with his being gay and it was obviously something he enjoyed immensely.

"Love is love," Puck whispered sweetly into Kurt's ear. They smiled at each other and Puck stroked a stray strand of Kurt's hair back into place. "What's next on the list, baby?"

"Empire State building," Kurt told him eagerly, excitement flittering in his eyes. "If you're up to it."

"I am, I am," Puck assured him, grinning from ear to ear. "Today's been so good, Kurtie. So much fun." He put his arm around Kurt's waist and turned him toward the exit. Kurt returned the gesture and leaned into him comfortably.

"Ellis Island tomorrow?" Kurt suggested. "See if we have an ancestors to trace back?" Puck chuckled and nodded. "Can we go to the gift shop before we move to the next stop? I want to look for something to send to Sadie. Just something small to go with the letter I wanna send her."

"Sure we can, baby. If you give me a kiss," Noah said with a rather cheesy grin and leer.

Kurt laughed and pushed him away playfully. "Noah, you never have to ask or do anything else for a kiss," he reminded him lovingly. "All my kisses are yours."

Puck leaned down and captured his lips just because he could. "All mine," he growled possessively before nipping Kurt's nose lightly. "Every last one of 'em. Just like you."

He placed numerous kisses on the side of Kurt's head and all across his cheek on the way out. Kurt just giggled and kept his arms around Puck.

Their entire day had been pure bliss. They had made breakfast together, Puck against his back with his arms around him practically the whole time, and made love twice before going for their first tour of New York. Lunch was at a small little diner where they held hands across the table and Puck spent most of the day lavishing him with attention and affection. It was so wonderful. He almost worried it wasn't real. He had a bruise on his arm from obsessively pinching himself every few hours he hoped Puck wouldn't ask about. But then again, the way his lover continuously glanced at him every so often, maybe he was having the same silly thoughts about his love disappearing on him.

Stuck in traffic on the way to the Empire State Building, Kurt looked over at Puck, who was drumming on his lap to the song on the radio. He obviously didn't know it, didn't like it, but was so bored he was trying to mimic the beat. Kurt chuckled and Puck looked over at him with a grin. "Turn something you like on," Puck said suddenly. "Anything at all. Even Gaga. I wanna hear you sing."

Kurt blushed at Puck's passionate tone - and at the way being ordered around like that made him wonder about other, more sensual situations for Puck to be bossy in - and nodded. He turned on his favorite Lady Gaga CD and began to sing along to "Alejandro". Puck just sat there listening and watching him. It seemed like hours before the traffic started moving again and they were able to make it to their destination but it wasn't actually that long.

While Kurt was leaning on the rail on the top of the Empire State building and taking a picture, Puck's sleeve was tugged on by a woman beside him and he turned reluctantly away from Kurt to talk to her. When Kurt turned around, his heart sank to see Puck smiling and leaning against the rail a few feet away from him, far enough for him not to overhear, beside the girl. She was giggling and touching his hand flirtatiously and he really hoped he was wrong when he realized Puck was flirting with her. He looked away and focused on looking at some of his pictures, struggling not to react violently. How dare she? How dare _he_? Everything was so perfect…He really should've known it couldn't last. He looked over to see the little slut handing Puck a slip of paper and him heading back to his side. He quickly looked away.

"Did you get enough pictures, baby?" Puck questioned as he slipped his arms around Kurt from behind.

"Uh-huh. I don't feel good. Can we go home?" he asked, slipping out of Puck's arms and keeping his eyes away from his gaze so he couldn't see how sad he was. Puck put a hand on his forehead and frowned. "I don't have a fever," he assured him, pushing the hand away. "My stomach hurts."

"Huh. Maybe it's how high up we are," Puck suggested thoughtfully. "All right. Let's go. I'll dry and you can rest. Then I'll make you so tea and you can rest before we have to go in. Does that sound good?" He tried to put his arms around Kurt but he just nodded and hurried for the exit. Puck frowned and looked at the piece of paper in his hand with the girl's number on it. She smiled at him when he coincidentally met her eyes looking after his boy. He scowled and crumbled the paper. He dropped it in her hand on the way out and said, "I've got a boyfriend. Leave me alone."

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

Kurt's already dark mood had grown worse by the time they got home and he practically threw his satchel on the couch before heading towards the stairs. Puck blocked his path quickly and picked him up before he could do more than let out a huff of protest. Kurt glared at him and demanded he be let go but Puck was too irritated. All the way home, Kurt had been annoyingly silent, only speaking when spoken to and his answers were short and angry. He had shut off the radio every time Puck turned it on and refused to acknowledge any smile shot his way. He was pissed at Puck, that was more than obvious, and he wouldn't even tell him why, which was all the more annoying. Not to mention worrying. He loved Kurt already and he didn't want to think of him being mad or wanting to split up. It made his heart hurt. But the worry was pressing on him with Kurt acting this way and he needed to know why.

He carried Kurt over his shoulder to the couch and dropped him on it. Kurt glared at him. He knelt beside the couch and grabbed his hips. He pulled him to the edge and Kurt huffed as he fell onto his back. "What're you doing?" Kurt asked miserably. "I'm not in the mood, Puck."

"I wasn't going to try anything but then again..." Puck trailed off and eyed Kurt's crotch. His skirt was rolled up from Puck manhandling him and his purple leggings left nothing for the imagination without it. He could use pleasure to manipulate an answer out of Kurt; he had done it to other people before. Santana would tell him anything if horny enough. And Kurt…Well, he would beg without even needing to. Kurt's eyes widened and he started to twist away but Puck grabbed his waist and pinned him to the couch. He used his free hand and pulled down everything hiding his precious boy's jewels.

"Wait! No! No, Puck! Knock it off!" Kurt thrashed and kicked in an attempt to escape his grip. Puck pinned him down with both hands and leaned over him to kiss him. Kurt bit his bottom lip angrily. "Jackass," he growled. "Touch me and I'll kick you in the balls."

"Well, I'm obviously going to have to coax whatever's wrong outta you, so you might as well try to enjoy it." He slid back down to the half-hard member waiting for him. Kurt suddenly smirked. "What?"

"You're not going to do it. You'll touch but you won't suck," he said smugly. "I know you won't." He lied out and crossed his arms. Puck frowned and wondered when he gave Kurt that impression. It didn't matter, he decided. He would get rid of that fast enough. He leaned down and licked at Kurt's head. His member twitch and Kurt bolted up right, eyes wide and shocked. Puck smirked at him and took the head of his boy's cock into his mouth and sucked on it. Kurt groaned and fell backwards. "Oh, Gaga."

"Yep," Puck replied smugly. He pulled Kurt closer to the edge and grabbed Kurt's hands. He snatched a scarf left on the couch during unpacking and tied them together above Kurt's head. "Now, here's how this is going to work. You're going to tell me what's wrong. Otherwise, I am going to torture you." Kurt looked at him with a puzzled –and mildly afraid – expression. "Not like that, ya sick-o. I mean, I'm going to bring you close but not let you cum until you tell me what's wrong."

"I don't wanna play this game," Kurt replied nervously. "I'll tell you."

"Now, see, Kurtie. I'm not that stupid. I know you won't actually tell me if I let you go." Hands now free without Kurt's trapped in them, he wrapped on hand around the base of Kurt's shaft and put the other under Kurt's shirt to fondle his nipples. Kurt gasped and tossed his head back in pleasure. "I know just how to play you, Kurt. You really wanna stay quiet or would you rather I just give you an amazing orgasm before work?"

"Fuck you," Kurt growled. Puck chuckled and shrugged. Then he leaned down and flicked his tongue teasingly across the vein on the underside of his cock. Kurt thrashed and whimpered. He was so sensitive. Puck loved it. Even the littlest touch sent Kurt into pure horniness if placed right. In a last ditch attempt not to give in, Kurt kicked at him and said, "Fag."

Puck laughed and turned Kurt slightly to smack him on the rear. Kurt yelped in pleasure. "Be nice." Then he leaned down and took Kurt into his mouth. He took him half way into his mouth and sucked. What wasn't in his mouth, he twisted and pumped. In seconds, he had Kurt leaking into his mouth and making his adorable gasping noises he always made when he was close. Puck couldn't believe how much he wanted Kurt cum. He had never wanted his lover's to feel pleasure as much as he did when he was with Kurt. He had to physically remove himself before he just gave Kurt his orgasm, since he still didn't know what he was upset over. He walked around to lean over Kurt and smirked at him. "Tell me?"

Kurt tried to answer defiantly but it came out as a whimpered, "No," instead. He couldn't believe how pathetic he sounded but he was so close and it felt so good...He didn't understand how Puck could take that away from him. He needed it so badly. Now he knew why Puck loved being blown so much.

"Kurtie," Puck said with a sigh. He began to unbutton the sweater Kurt was wearing then pulled the shirt underneath up over Kurt's head, creating an extra way to bind Kurt's hands unintentionally. He leaned over and swept his lips across Kurt's collarbone. "You really should just give in."

Kurt tried to glare at him but failed when Puck sucked on an already present hickey on his neck. It hurt so good that his face went slack and he moaned. Puck slid his hand slowly, sensually across Kurt's body, just the way he liked it. He smiled at the gasps and sighs Kurt let out and knelt beside the couch to tongue at his stomach. Kurt had a special little spot right above his belly button that drove him crazy when sucked on. Puck took full advantage of it.

"Oh, Gucci," Kurt gushed enthusiastically, tossing his head to the side. Puck gave his shaft a quick, teasing stroke. He cried out desperately. "Please," he gasped. "Please, Noah."

"Tell me what upset you," Puck demanded. "Then you can cum." Kurt shook his head. Puck sucked on the spot above Kurt's belly button then his left nipple. "Tell me."

"Asshole," Kurt spat instead.

Puck pulled him up and dropped him on the ground onto his knees. Kurt gaped at him in surprise and confusion. Puck removed the bonds on Kurt's hands then quickly bond them behind his back. He bent Kurt forward and held him up off the floor. He pulled off his own shirt and dropped it carelessly. "I didn't want to resort to this, baby, but we're running out of time. After all, we're going to need to shower before work. And you just won't be nice."

"Resort to what?" Kurt turned his head and Puck smirked. He rubbed a hand over Kurt's smooth, scrumptious ass and Kurt shuddered pleasurably. "Yes," he hissed. "More." Puck tutted at him and delivered a hard smack to his left cheek that made him move forward with its force. Kurt yelped in surprise. "Noah!"

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong? I can't make it better if you don't talk to me." He smacked the other cheek and Kurt practically sobbed his pleasure. His erection was too hard and leaking steadily now. He was desperate for release. "A few words, baby. Just a few then I'll give you whatever you want."

He angled Kurt down more so his ass was higher in the air and spread his cheeks so he could see his twitching hole. "What're you –?" Kurt rasped, failing to get anymore out.

Puck just smirked and leaned forward. He licked from right behind Kurt's balls up his crack to the hole his cock was very well acquainted with but he had never really looked at. He kissed it gently and Kurt sighed. He grinned against his skin. He had always wanted to try this on Kurt. He circled the rim of his entrance with his tongue and Kurt whimpered. He continued to lap and tease his hole while Kurt continued his noises of pleasure and began to buck against open air in search of friction that wasn't there. After two minutes of rimming, Puck pulled away and slid the hand not holding his lover up, keeping his face off the ground, to his head. He tangled his fingers into Kurt's hair and turned his head. "Talk to me."

"You...You were fl-flirting…with th-that girl," Kurt gasped, tears escaping his eyes as the horrible feelings of jealousy and hurt returned. "She gave you her number."

"And I gave it back before I followed you. I would never flirt with someone who wasn't you. I don't need to. And I certainly don't need anyone else. I've got you. You're mine. I'm yours." He freed Kurt's hands but barked, "Don't," when Kurt when to jerk himself off. "Let me get my pants off then I'll take care of you." To his surprise, Kurt nodded and rose up to look at him. He reached out and Puck let him pull him close by his belt loops. Then he began to remove his belt and pants.

"I love you," Puck said, looking down at Kurt. Kurt brought his eyes to meet his and smiled. "I love you, baby. I don't need to cheat or anything. If I looked like I was flirting, I wasn't. You keep me more satisfied than anyone ever has so I don't need to cheat. I promise." Kurt nodded and Puck stepped out of his pants. He dropped to his knees and eagerly met the kiss waiting for him. "Ready?"

"Fuck me," Kurt replied with a nod.

"I was actually thinking about the other way around. Just so I can prove myself. You obviously don't think I'm entirely gay for ya. I sucked, I rimmed, and now I'm ready for the big jump. I want this," Kurt hissed as Puck wrapped his hand around his shaft, "In me. Sound good?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded his head eagerly before pulling him into a desperate kiss. "What p-position? Oh, shit, that's good. Stop or I'll cum." He threw his head back as Puck gripped and stroked him slowly. "Noah, please."

"S' okay, babe. Lemme finish ya off. You'll get to be inside me. We'll fuck in the shower." Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and he pulled him close while he continued his languid stroking. Their lips met and a well-timed stroke to Kurt's cock while his tongue was being teased sent him tumbling over the edge. Puck held him up easily while he keened, his back doing its amazing impression of a C. "There ya go. Pretty good way to fight, huh?"

"Uh-huh. If that's a fight, I wanna do it every day," Kurt mumbled into his lover's neck. Puck chuckled and brought the orgasm-weakened boy with him as he stood. He lifted him up, bridal style, and carried him towards the stairs. Kurt kissed his neck lazily on the way up. "My strong man," he praised with a grin. "No wonder she wanted you. But she can't have you. Nope. All mine."

"Damn straight," Puck agreed. "And you're all mine. Don't be so insecure, Kurt. You're not some MILF or Cheerio. You're the boy I ran away with. You're my future. It takes more than some slut in a tight skirt to change that. When I'm serious about someone, I'm serious about them. Kay?"

"Kay," Kurt replied happily. "Not that you have any reason to be insecure or think otherwise but I wouldn't leave you for anything either. I love your guns too much." Puck laughed and nodded his head at the bathroom door. Kurt took the hint and turned the handle. Puck carried him inside and set him on the counter before going to turn on the shower.

"I know you love my guns. You love that they could carry you anywhere." Kurt laughed and nodded. Maybe he didn't quite believe that no one would try to take Puck away and maybe he didn't really believe Puck wouldn't look or maybe think about it a time or two but he did believe that Puck was good enough to be faithful or not lie about being in love with him. He knew there was a lot better things inside him than everyone back in Lima gave him credit for. He would wait years for it to be proven, if the need be.

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

Kurt was exhausted. Eight hours of hard labor and being tested at every turn had left him drained. They had a break for dinner, a brief one, but Kurt refused any offered breaks and Puck was learning already so he refused as well. It was only their first day but they were both tired. Yet somehow, Puck found the energy to carry Kurt on his back from the parking garage up to their apartment. Then he trudged his way upstairs with Kurt still on his back, now nothing but dead weight. The smaller teen had fallen asleep. He placed him on the bed carefully and stripped him down to his boxers before doing the same to himself and pushing back the covers until he could climb under and pulled Kurt in with him. Kurt mumbled incoherently in his sleep about needing to brush his teeth but Puck shushed him and pulled the blankets over them. He had never been so grateful force his amazing night vision, since he didn't have to get up and turn of the lights he had never turned on.

"Night, babe," he murmured. "Love you." Kurt just hummed and snuggled closer. He smiled. "I'll take that as a 'love you too' then." He used the remote control on the nightstand to turn on the stereo and closed his eyes to sleep.

He woke alone, the sound of thumping and laughter reaching his ears. He pushed himself out of bed reluctantly and headed downstairs. Kurt was leaned against the wall, doubled over from laughter, and Macy was seated on a slightly small black sofa in a fit of laughter as well. "What's going on? Where's the Monster?"

"Lena's going to sell it for us, remember?" Kurt said after a moment. He walked over and Puck opened his arms eagerly. They kissed softly and Kurt snuggled into his arms. "You're so good to me, Noah. I'm sorry you had to carry me last night."

"No biggie. I didn't know Lena was selling it today. I thought we'd wait till the weekend." He wondered how Kurt could kiss him with morning breath but chalked that stray thought up to still being half-asleep.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. Lena's unhappy with me. I'm taking too long cleaning out the basement, I guess," Macy told him with a shrug. "So we started moving things. It's amazing what you can do with two sugar-infested cups of coffee, a hideous moving dolly, and a service elevator at your disposal. This isn't even everything we moved. The rest is out in the hall and the Monster is in the lobby. Lena already has a buyer. She's so brilliant, especially when she goes all 'woman on a mission' about it."

"Well, uh, let me pull on some sweats and I'll move things where you want 'em," Puck replied after a moment of eyeing the extremely hyper lesbian dubiously. Kurt kissed him gratefully before he turned and went back upstairs.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" Lena asked Kurt. Puck pulled on his favorite red plaid sweats and stretched before going back downstairs. Lena was gone and he didn't question why. Kurt kissed him and he grinned.

"Point away, baby boy," Puck said confidently. He flexed and popped his arms and Kurt smiled in amusement. Puck smirked. "You know you like it." Kurt nodded, laughing, and ran his hands across Puck's biceps. "All right, all right. Enough of that. Roll the TV stand into the kitchen outta the way and I'll get to work."

"Okay. I already have a plan drawn out, if you're willing to follow it." Puck nodded. He resigned himself to a long day when he saw how excited Kurt was but didn't want to complain. He was too cute with his cheeks flushed and a big grin on his face. He couldn't disappoint him.

The first thing they did was lay down the rug. It was large and its coloring was beige, gray, red, black, and a few other shades of brown with circles and curves as a pattern. They rolled it out together in front of the fireplace and Kurt beamed. Next they pushed the couch Lena had been on to face the fireplace, a little bit on top of the rug. Then the black love seat to face the balcony beside that one. A side table was placed between them with a red circular lamp. They moved a red armless lounger into the corner facing the couches and Kurt beamed at the final result. Puck grinned and rolled out a crank in his neck. He was already tired and wanted to just flop on the sofa's attached chaise for a while but Kurt obviously wasn't done.

He watched Kurt unroll another, much smaller, rug a few feet behind the couch with its back to the door and angle it slightly. This one was brown, red, black, tan, and beige too but the shapes were squares and rectangles. Then Kurt pushed a tan chaise that had been waiting next to the stairs until it was on top of the rug. He grabbed a white floor lamp and placed it on top of the rub, beside the chaise. Then Kurt ran into the hall and came back with another armless lounger, this one black. Fearing the legs would scratch the floor, Puck rushed to help and they set it against the wall to the right of the entrance alcove, facing the balcony, and Kurt angled it a bit. Then he grabbed another floor lamp, this own red and circular, and placed it between the wall and the lounger.

"Tired?" he asked Puck with a smile. Puck shook his head. "You sure? We can take a break."

"No thanks. I'm good." Kurt kissed him then went out of the room and returned with a smaller, square version of the living room rug. He rolled it out perfectly straight where the small two-person table had been before. Then he pulled Puck into the hall and he chuckled at the new four-to-six person table. They carried it inside with some difficulty and set it on the rub. Then Kurt grabbed the four chairs hidden away in the kitchen and placed them around the table. Then, excitedly, he order Puck to wait and went back into the hall. He returned pushing something still in its dust cover. He pushed it until it was a few feet next to the dining room table and angled it to the left. Then he placed a gray floor lamp with two lights on it next to it and turned to smile at his lover before ripping away the sheet. Puck laughed and nodded his approval. "A pinball machine. Man after my own heart, huh?"

"Yep," Kurt said proudly. "Cept I already have it." Puck chuckled and nodded again. "One more thing. This one you have to help with." He pulled Puck into the hall and pulled the cover off what Puck had thought was just another table. It turned out to be a pool table. He grinned and ran his hand over the felt.

"And Macy's just givin' us this stuff?" Kurt nodded. "Are you sure?" Puck asked skeptically.

"Well, they're keeping the Monster money as well as any money from the tiny table or any other furniture we decide to sell. Do you realize how bare this place was, Noah? We had, like, no furniture." Puck nodded before grabbing a side of the pool table and indicating Kurt to do the same. They lifted, Puck trying to keep his end level with Kurt's but finding it difficult since Kurt wasn't as strong as he was, and carried it through the door with some difficulty until they could roll it the rest of the way into the empty space between the kitchen and the living room. "No, no, no," Kurt scolded when Puck tried to flop on the couch. "Just a few more things."

"Are they outside?" Puck asked with a sigh. Kurt nodded. He sank onto the love seat and Kurt smiled lovingly. He sat on the arm and began to gently stroke his Mohawk. Puck smiled. "Let's have a little break, okay?" Kurt nodded and Puck pulled him off the arm onto his lap. Kurt sat with his feet on the couch beside them, his back to the arm, and his fingers into Puck's hair. They snuggled together and exchanged a few small kisses. "How early did you get up?"

"Early," Kurt said with a shrug. "I think Macy got here around seven. You're lucky she was so nervous about disturbing us. You left my pink plug on the couch from when you were trying to get me to go to work with it on."

Puck chuckled and Kurt smiled at him. "Did you hide it?"

"Yeah. I told her I had to dress and brush my teeth and hid it the best I could on my way upstairs. I, uh, took forever in the bathroom, thinking about putting it in." Puck groaned and his hand immediately slipped into Kurt's pant to check for it. He sighed when he didn't find it. "I decided to wait until you could play too, since you were so excited about it. It's been burning a hole in my pocket all morning, along with a bottle of lube. I'm lucky I'm not wearing skinny jeans or Macy would've seen it."

Puck pushed Kurt up and off his lap then stood, revealing the bottle and toy in his hand. "Come here," he ordered Kurt firmly. Kurt was off the couch in second, eager and lustful. Puck kissed him with a hand in his hair. His lover started to slip into a lazy, tender rhythm but Puck used his hand in his hair to pull his head back roughly and he hissed his approval. In a low, dangerous tone that Kurt loved, he ordered, "Get on your knees. Now. Make me ask again and I'll have to spank that pretty little ass."

Kurt groaned excitedly and slowly sank to his knees, Puck's hand still in his hair. He started to go for Puck's jeans but Puck barked out, "No," and he started slightly but nodded. A shiver went through him at how Puck had gone from his tender love to his dominating lover in a few seconds. He sat back to look up at him and Puck smirked. "Assume the position, baby. I want that sweet ass."

Kurt nodded eagerly and lowered himself onto his hands and knees. Puck knelt behind him and pulled off his pants and boxers quickly. Then he removed his own lower clothing and placed the lube and toy within reach. Using his now free hands, he spread the cheeks of Kurt's ass and began to lap at his hole. Kurt's head fell forward and he moaned, low and long. "Oh, God, Noah," he breathed.

"You like that, baby?" Puck teased. He was already fully hard but it would be a little bit before he came, thankfully. Kurt was hard too and he knew he could bring him off easily, even if he wasn't already aching for it. Kurt nodded enthusiastically and he smirked. He reached around and fisted Kurt's erection. "You want me to fuck you, Kurtie? Are you already hungry for it?"

"Yes," Kurt replied, nodding his head energetically. Puck smirked and returned his mouth to teasing Kurt's entrance while he applied lube to his hard prick and to a few fingers. He knew Kurt didn't need much preparation, he never did the day after a long, hard fuck like the one they had in the shower after Kurt had done him for the first time. Puck hadn't been a big fan of it; it was good but not an everyday thing for him. He didn't like losing so much control. Kurt was the bottom, that was that. He took orders, he loved having anything in his ass, and he was always eager for more. Kurt had realized that as much as he had and they decided that he could still fuck Puck occasionally but Kurt admitted he would prefer to have the control taken away while they did it. He suggested Puck tying him up or just riding him, maybe even something kinkier. Puck had been very eager to get inside his boy after that. Oh, yes. Kurt wouldn't need much prep at all, the way he had been taken the day before.

"Tell me how many fingers you want," Puck ordered suddenly. Kurt let out a shaky two and they slid into him without hesitation. Puck groaned at how tight Kurt was but also at the breathy, "Yes," that was let out by his lover. "You can take more, can't you?"

"I'll take anything you give me," Kurt promised. "Anything. I'm yours."

Puck smirked and kissed one of Kurt's cheeks. "Damn straight. You're my good bitch, aren't you? You can take anything I do to you." He lined his chest up with Kurt's back and used the hand not playing with Kurt's insides to grip Kurt's hair. He turned his head and grinned at him. "I bet I could get my entire hand inside you, couldn't I?" Kurt moaned instead of answering. "No. No, we'll do something better. I'll get that fun purple dildo you like so much and shove it in beside my cock. Then I'll turn it on and you'll feel it vibrating and moving with me. How's that sound?"

"Oh, Gaga," Kurt gasped. "Noah, take me. I want you cock. I want your cock so much."

Puck smacked his ass then yanked his head back firmly. Kurt gasped in pleasured pain. "Is that how you ask, baby? Is it?" Kurt shook his head as much as he could. "No, it isn't. Now, you want my cock, you say please."

"Yes," Kurt agreed without hesitation. "Yes, yes. I'm so sorry. So sorry. Please, Noah. Please. Please, can I have you cock? Please, take me."

"That's better," Puck praised, letting Kurt's neck relax slightly and sliding his hand soothingly down his spine. "Put your ass higher up." He slid two more fingers inside Kurt and he groaned as he lowered himself down onto his elbows. "That's it," Puck cooed appreciatively. "You look so good, baby. I should tie you up and keep you like that, shouldn't I?"

"Anything you want," Kurt promised breathlessly. Puck chuckled and stroked his cock. Kurt turned his head to look and moaned. "Please, Noah."

"Okay, okay," Puck sighed in mock surrender. "Here's what's going to happen, Kurt. Are you listening?" Kurt nodded. "Good. I'm going to fuck you until I cum then put the plug inside you to keep my cum inside." Kurt moaned and touched his forehead to the ground weakly. "Then I'm going to suck that cock of yours until you cum. And you are going to walk around with the plug and my cum inside you. I don't care what happens. You're not going to take it out. You're going to wear it until I remove it. If you even try to remove it without me telling you to, I'm going to spank your ass raw then leave you with blue balls. Understood?"

Kurt nodded and whimpered, "Please," pathetically. Puck smirked and pulled his fingers free. Kurt groaned sadly. Then he felt the head of Puck's beautifully circumcised penis at his entrance. He forced himself to relax and felt Puck grip his shoulder and hip. He smiled, expecting them to be gestures of tenderness. Instead, Puck pulled him back with those grips and he nearly screamed at the feeling of being slammed back onto Puck's hardness. "Noah!"

"I'm bored. Make me want it," came the order. Kurt immediately started thrusting back against him, impaling himself of his lover's cock over and over again fervently. "That's my good boy," Puck praised, running a hand up and down Kurt's back, the blue shirt he was wearing pushed up and off quickly. "There ya go. Make yourself feel good. Good boy, Kurt. Good boy."

"You cock," Kurt gasped. "I…your cock…Oh, yes. Oh. Noah, your cock." He was already having a hard time putting sentences together and Puck wasn't even moving! Puck grinned triumphantly. And maybe a little smugly too.

"Yes, baby," he whispered back, running his fingers down Kurt's chest and stopping to pinch his pert little nipples playfully. "I know you love my cock. Use it to make yourself feel good, baby. Just like that. Good boy. Want me to start moving now?" Kurt nodded desperately, wondering briefly how Puck managed to get him worked up like that so quickly. "Say please."

"Please, Noah," Kurt choked out. "Please, move." Puck nearly sighed in relief before snapping his hips and making Kurt nearly scream in pleasure. They quickly set a rhythm to their thrusts, one they used often for their quickies. Kurt would thrust back as hard as he could and Puck would thrust forward even harder. It drove them both crazy, a sexual sort of cat and mouse with Puck (the cat) chasing after the mouse (Kurt) and the mouse teasing the cat, maybe without even meaning to. Other than a few whispered nothings, nothing was spoken between the boys. Puck leaning over Kurt's back again and suckling his earlobe was enough to convey everything, this time meaning, "Okay, baby. You did good. You can cum whenever you want."

Kurt sobbed his pleasure when he came, the promise of Puck's seed inside him with a toy for maybe the rest of the day making it one of his hardest orgasms yet. Puck groaned and gave two more thrusts before filling Kurt with his cum. Kurt sank onto the rug with a heavy sigh and Puck lied over him protectively. He began to stroke his hair to soothe the still trembling boy. "That was pretty intense, wasn't it?" he asked with a smile. "You were so beautiful just now, Kurtie. So sweaty and desperate. You're even more beautiful now."

"Sweet talker," Kurt teased weakly. Puck smiled and leaned over him to kiss his forehead. "Plug?" he questioned, eyeing the thing with both excitement and uncertainty.

Puck reached for it and nodded. "Plug. You sure you can handle it? You're probably really sensitive right now." Kurt nodded and forced himself up onto his knees. Puck mimicked him and he wrapped his arms around Puck's neck to support himself before lowering down on the toy Puck quickly covered in lube. Some of Puck's seed spilled from inside him in the process but they paid it no heed until Kurt had the entire thing inside him. He turned to use the couch to bring himself off the ground and Puck leaned forward to lick away the stray cum. Kurt collapsed from it but Puck easily caught him and placed him on the couch. Kurt whimpered. Puck pulled his shirt back on him then, slowly and carefully so not to stimulate Kurt's still overly sensitive prick, his boxers. But he left the pants on the arm of the couch instead of putting them on him. They may not have been skinny jeans but they were still pretty tight and he certainly didn't need that right then.

Kurt had moved the throw blanket from the Monster to the stairs before Lena's mover friends carried it out so Puck quickly retrieved it and covered Kurt up tenderly. He stroked Kurt's cheek and he opened his eyes to smile at him dimly. "How's it feel? Do we need to take it out?" he asked sweetly.

"No," Kurt replied calmly, shaking his head. "I just need a minute to get used to it. Preferably without movement. You licked at me like that and I moved to quick. It went straight against my prostate and I just couldn't handle it."

"I'll bring everything I can in and arrange it while you rest. Take a quick nap. Then we'll eat." Puck pulled on his sweats and kissed Kurt one last time before taking another look at the discarded design plan before getting to work. Kurt lied there and was asleep in moment but not before coming to the realization that it was going to be a long day.

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

"God, you're practically gaping," Puck praised excitedly. He had made Kurt put his hands on the arm of the largest sofa and spread his legs while he held himself up. Kurt was vibrating, he was so worked up. It hadn't been three hours before Kurt cornered Puck on the balcony and begged for it out and him inside. He was on his knees, mouthing Puck through his pants before he realized he was completely serious. He had rushed him inside to prevent hypothermia or even frost bite and thrown him on the first surface; i.e. the chaise. His ass was facing the windows to the balcony and he looked amazingly wanton and fuckable. It was one of the hottest things Puck had ever seen, right behind Kurt's orgasm face and Kurt riding him desperately with one hand on his nipples and the other on his cock.

"Puck, don't stare," Kurt hissed angrily. "Fuck me, damn it!"

"I don't have lube," Puck replied with a sadistic grin. He stood up and smacked Kurt's ass, making him jump and yelp. He wiggled his ass and Puck realized he was trying the wiggle against a plug that wasn't there, desperate for pleasure. He stroked himself excitedly. Damn that was hot.

Kurt groaned and growled, "I don't give a damn. Fuck me!"

And that was even hotter. Puck walked around until his cock was eye level with his baby boy and Kurt eyed it hungrily. He licked his lips and Puck gave a demand of his own, "Suck it. Get me wet."

"Yes," Kurt let out in a whoosh of excitement. Puck tangled his fingers in his hair and held him still before thrusting right into his mouth.

"Suck!" he commanded when Kurt balked a bit. "Come on, bitch! You want my cock in your ass, you'll get it wet!" Kurt shuddered and eagerly began to suck. "Wow, you're a kinky slut, aren't you?" Kurt mewled like a little kitten and nodded. "I bet you love knowing that pervert across the street is watching you."

"What pervert?" Kurt gasped, breaking away. Puck held him still so he could look. "Noah, shut the blinds!"

"I don't wanna. You're a performer. Perform," he ordered firmly. Kurt stared at him blankly for a few second and he wondered if maybe that was a tad much before suddenly a mouth was on him again as well as two small, pale hands. Kurt pulled him around and pushed him onto the chaise. He lied out backwards and Kurt climbed on top of him. "Good boy," he praised with a smirk. Kurt grinned at him then looked at his cock and back at him hopefully. "Okay. I'm wet enough. Ride me."

Kurt let out a grateful breath and lowered himself down onto Puck eagerly. He let out a throaty moan and whispered, "So good, Puck. I can feel your cum inside and you and it's so good!"

"You like that, baby? Good. We'll have to try this again sometime. Now move. Fuck yourself. But make a show of it, huh? We don't wanna disappoint our fan, do we?" Kurt shook his head with a rueful grin and twisted his hip swiftly. They both groaned and leaned up, and down, for a kiss. Then Puck lied back down and put his hands on his hips to help him move. Through his haze of pleasure and joy, he marveled at how easy it was for Puck to lift him and wondered how Puck was going to maintain those beautiful muscles without football. "You look so beautiful," Puck said suddenly. Kurt looked up from staring at his chest and blushed at the awed look on his lover's face. "I have to have you in front of a mirror sometime. You have to see how good you look."

Kurt leaned down and kissed him. Puck sat up, keeping Kurt where he was easily, and Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders. They kissed while they moved together. After only a dozen thrusts, Kurt broke away to gasp that he was close. Puck nodded and wrapped a hand around his shaft. "Whenever you're ready," he cooed. "I'm right there with ya. I've spent the last three hours thinking about you walking around with that plug, watching your expressions."

Kurt leaned his forehead down against Puck's shoulder and they continued to rock together while Puck stroked him slowly. "C'mon, beautiful," Puck whispered into Kurt's ear. "Let go." He squeezed and twisted just right and…

"Noah!" Kurt cried as he came hard, splattering both of their bodies with his seed. Puck grinned even as he moaned at him clenching around him. Kurt collapsed against him, his nails digging into his shoulders harshly as he struggled not to fall asleep. After a minute, he became aware of Puck still throbbing inside him. "Right with me my ass," he muttered.

Puck chuckled and shrugged. "You were forcing yourself not to cum."

"Help me lie down?" Kurt requested softly. Puck lifted him off his lap, both moaning at the feeling of him sliding out of his leaking hole, and lied him out of the chaise. He pulled him on top of him and they kissed lazily. Kurt wrapped his hand around the base of Puck's cock and Puck hissed. He slid his hand between Kurt's legs and slid a finger inside him. "No," Kurt moaned. "I can't take anymore right now."

"But I wanted to fill you up so badly, babe," Puck cooed. "Can't you take a little bit more?" He could still feel his seed inside Kurt and he wanted to add to until there was too much for his body to hold onto.

"Cum on me instead," Kurt suggested. Puck looked at him curiously. "What? It's a fantasy of mine." Puck chuckled and nodded, moving to kneel between Kurt's legs. They both wrapped a hand around him and began to stroke. However, it wasn't the stroking that finally pulled Puck over the edge, though that did help. It was his boy looking at him like he wanted to devour him whole when he leaked onto his stomach. Puck decided he would never get over how sexy and naughty Kurt could be. It was a complete contrast to his normal adorableness or bitchiness for him to be naughty, sexy, and completely submissive. He kind of wanted to take a picture of Kurt spread wanton for him or mid-orgasm and send it to Finn Hudson saying, "Just a little taste of what you passed up. And this isn't even the half of it. You never should have complained about his crush on you." However, considering Finn was practically Kurt's brother, it was probably a bad idea. He might show Kurt's dad then Kurt and Burt would castrate him.

"What're you thinking about?" Kurt asked when Puck lied beside him on the chaise, completely sated and happy.

"Finn complaining about your crush on him. He has no idea what he missed out on," Puck said with a chuckle. Kurt giggled and snuggled closer to him. Puck reached down to retrieve his shirt and Kurt wiped himself off with a thankful smile.

"Thanks. That's probably not good for my skin." Puck laughed and nodded. He gathered Kurt against his side and Kurt let out a huff of pain at the sudden movement. "Oh. Ow. Too much penetration," Kurt moaned with a sad little pout.

"What's that look?" Puck questioned, amused, and Kurt wobbled his bottom lip at him pathetically.

"I'm too sore for more sex," he complained. Puck couldn't help but laugh at his adorable lover before giving him a little kiss.

**TBC**

**Happy holidays, in case I don't manage to get my next chapter up before New Year's Eve, which is my goal. I'm sorry if I don't.**

**All the sex in the chapter was fun to write and I wrote it because I realized I've only written one other sex scene and there's been nothing but sap in between. Makes me feel icky to know that's the case. LOL. I should probably feel icky about the sex, huh? Weird.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Updated because I forgot before. The song used for the club scene is "Oh My God" by Pink, which I do not own at all. Like Glee. Thanks. :D**

The music was loud and the dance floor was crowded but it was still the most amazing place Kurt had ever been to. Confetti and glitter rained down from the ceiling and the different colored lights danced around with as much fervor as the people they shined down upon. Puck had left him alone to get drinks and he had lost sight of Peter and Joey grinding together lustfully. It had been incredible to watch, the two mechanics dancing. Their movements screamed lust but their eyes, the way they looked at each other, told him they were very much in love. He wondered if an observer could see the same things when they saw him and Puck staring at each other. According to Joey, they did that a lot. He found it funny that he hadn't even noticed.

Puck held their drinks up above the people in his way and weaved through the crowd. He handed the diet soda Kurt had wanted to him and Kurt sipped it gratefully, shielding it from the glitter that continued to fall around them. Noah leaned against the wall beside him and leaned over to ask, "Are you having fun?" into his ear so he could be heard.

"Lots!" Kurt replied over the music. Puck chuckled. "Can we dance?" Puck nodded and set their drinks on their table before pulling Kurt onto the crowded dance floor. They stood in the middle of the floor for a minute, just looking around, before Puck pulled Kurt close and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"I thought you wanted to dance?" he questioned. Kurt stuck his tongue at him before jumping and grabbing at him. Puck wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. "What is it?"

"Someone grabbed my ass!" Kurt cried, rubbing his bruised rump with wide eyes. Puck was torn between amusement and angry possessiveness at hearing this.

"Stay close, baby, and they won't try it again," he assured Kurt. He looked around then grinned ruefully and said, "I could take any dickhead in this place." Kurt rolled his eyes then nodded and patted Puck's shoulder reassuringly when he looked a little offended. A grin crossed Kurt's face when the song changed.

"_Put me on the table_," he sang along seductively.

Puck smirked and pulled him close. They began to move together, both singing quietly along to the Pink song. Kurt ground his hips and Puck threw his head back and sang, "_Oh, my God_," a little loudly. Kurt laughed and slid a hand up his lover's abdomen to caress his neck. Puck noticed a few people watching them curiously and turned Kurt around so he was grinding back and he was grinding forward against his firm ass.

"_Let me feel you, baby, cause I understand,_" Kurt sang contently. "_I understand all. Now climb my sugar walls. Problem solved, it's dissolved with the solvent known as spit. Lickity lick not so quick. It's a slick ride. Make my mink slide. 'Cause were all pink inside. This can be really easy. It doesn't have to be hard. Here, baby, let me show you. I'll have ya, climbing up the walls. You got all the problems. I think that I can solve. Why don't you come in here, baby? Why don't we sit and talk?_"

"_Oh, my God_," Puck half-sang, half-whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt continued to sing the lyrics with Puck filling in the "Oh, my Gods" when the song called for it and they moved together easily. It was so natural to be together now, their hands knew where the belonged, they were used to how perfectly they fit together, and they were wonderfully in synch with each other now.

"_Let me feel you, baby,_" Puck sang beautifully. Kurt's heart began to race, his manhood beginning to harden as Puck's wonderfully strong hand began to slip across his side and down his hip. He dug his fingers into Kurt's thigh and Kurt reached his arm back to wrap around Puck's head. His other hand was placed over the one on his thigh and Puck wrapped his free arm around Kurt's middle. They moved together gracefully, slowly, _sensually_. "_Oh, my God_."

"_Go a little slower_," Kurt sang back, allowing his eyes to slip shut and his inhibitions to fade away so he could fully enjoy their movements.

"_Oh, my God_," they sang together then Puck sang into Kurt's ear, "_What was that again?_" seductively.

"_La da da. Let me feel you, baby,_" Kurt sang, turning and looping his arms around Puck's neck. Puck wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and the other slid to his thigh again, this time pulling it up. Kurt resisted the urge to moan as their groins rubbed together.

"_Let me in,_" Puck sang seductively. People around them actually froze to watch. He didn't blame them. They were sexy, he knew it and Kurt probably knew it too. The way they moved together…God, he already wanted to take Kurt home and fuck him into the mattress and the song wasn't even that long.

"Ya'll are attracting some attention!" Peter shouted as he and Joey pushed their way through the crowded floor to them. Kurt nodded and pressed his forehead against Puck's exposed chest, his white shirt unbuttoned to reveal most of it.

"It's all my boy here," Puck told him. Joey laughed and pried Kurt from Puck's arms, muttering to himself in another language neither teen could identify because of the noise.

"But Joey –" Kurt started to complain.

Joey pinched his arm reproachfully and whispered, "Let's get a drink. You look dehydrated. It's much too hot for that outfit. We'll have to take some of it off."

"The only one who gets to take clothes off him is me, Joey," Puck told him firmly. "Keep your hands to yourself." Peter laughed and slung his arm around Puck's shoulder. He gave him a squeeze and they continued over to their table. Joey pushed Kurt into a seat and untied the bandana from around his neck. He set it on the table followed by his jacket, shirts, and hat on his head. He picked up the top shirt and put it back on Kurt.

"There. That's better, isn't it?" Kurt nodded and smiled at him, despite the blush on his cheeks from being publicly exposed. Puck had to admit, Kurt looked fantastic in just his black and white striped shirt with short sleeves, black fingerless gloves, and black skinny jeans. Even his boots were great; they gave him more height so they didn't have to stretch at all to kiss.

Puck leaned against the table beside Kurt and reached for his hand. Kurt smiled and interlaced their fingers while Joey pushed a stray hair back into place for him. Peter wrapped his arms around Joey from behind and grinned at them. "So, havin' fun yet?" he asked.

"Lots," Kurt replied cheerfully. "Thanks for bringing us, you guys."

"No problem. Especially after you put Lenny in his place yesterday," Joey said with a laugh. "He's a pompous ass; it's good to have someone around to knock him down onto his rightful peg." Kurt laughed and Puck grinned, proud of his lover. "It's even worse for his ego that you're so young."

"I just can't believe he didn't know that he didn't have to use the same exact part for that repair. My dad taught me that when I was nine. He should've spent more time at school," Kurt said, shaking his head and tutting to himself.

Puck rolled his eyes. "No kidding. I'm self taught and I know more than that dick head."

"Everyone does. But no one's brave enough to tell him that. I mean, he's a fucking giant," Peter reminded them with a snort of laughter. "All right. I'm going to buy alcohol. Whaddya want, babe?"

"Rum and coke," Joey replied. They kissed briefly then Peter slapped Puck on the back and walked off. "So, where have you guys gone so far?"

"The Empire State building, Ellis Island, the Statue of Liberty, and we walked Broadway. We're putting Central Park off until it warms up but we wanted to see everything else too much to wait. That's okay. I love the cold. It's the perfect opportunity to challenge yourself. You know, trying to mix fashion with keeping warm is actually pretty hard."

"And he manages to look hotter than hell doing it," Puck said with a smirk. Kurt grinned at the compliment, his cheeks coloring slightly, and he couldn't resist leaning down for a kiss. Kurt stood up and Puck sat then pulled him into his lap.

"You guys are cute," Joey complimented, a strange grin spreading across his face and making Kurt wonder about his true thoughts and if maybe, just maybe, their new friend was as much of a pervert as his lover. He really didn't want to know what he was thinking about it that was the case.

"I don't like that look on your face, Joey," Puck said with a laugh. "Should've known Peter wasn't the only pervert." Joey laughed and shrugged. He sat down beside them and passed Kurt his drink. He tapped it firmly and Kurt took the hint. While Kurt sipped his soda and looked out at the crowd, Puck occupied himself with stroking and kissing Kurt's back over his shirt and Joey kept an eye out for Peter.

Finally, Peter made his way over with three drinks in his hands and a tall, lanky boy behind him. "Look who I found!" he said proudly, setting the drinks on the table and using a hand on the back of the boy's neck to pull him forward. "This is another one of our wonderful gay friends we've been telling you about. You know, Joey, we may need to start making friends with straight people."

"You're friends with Damien, aren't you?" the still unnamed boy reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. I forget he's straight. Probably cause he always play flirts with Joey." Joey grinned and Peter narrowed his eyes briefly before shaking his head and saying, "Never mind that. This is Benjamin Spencer. He's a student at Hudson. And for some reason, he doesn't drink. Weird, right?"

Joey rolled his eyes and pulled Benjamin into the seat beside him. "Ignore him. You're not weird. Just smarter than the average college student." Benjamin smiled and thanked him quietly. "So, what brings you here tonight, Spencer?"

"Peter texted me," Benjamin replied slowly, looking completely confused by the fact that Joey didn't know that. "He said I had to meet some new friends of yours."

"Oh. Well, yeah. He didn't pull you outta you're studying, did he?" Benjamin shook his head and Joey looked relieved. "Well then. Meet Kurt and Noah Puckerman."

"You two look too young to be married," Benjamin said with wide, surprised eyes.

"We're not," Kurt said with a laugh. "I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Noah Puckerman. If we were married, we'd never leave the apartment." Benjamin didn't seem to understand until Puck placed a kiss on a hickey already present on Kurt's neck and smirked at him, and then he looks torn between being absolutely scandalized and amused. Joey just laughed and Peter grinned.

"I didn't need that mental picture." Benjamin closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. "That's disgusting." Peter opened his mouth to disagree but Joey shot him a look that told him to not even think about speaking and he snapped his mouth shut quickly.

Two more sodas, a rum and coke shared between Puck and Kurt, and four more assorted drinks for Joey and Peter later and Kurt was ready for bed. He didn't really know how he managed to last three hours in that club, after their insane week. They'd worked their asses off to finish making their apartment perfect then gone and worked their asses off all over again to prove themselves at the garage. They really shouldn't have had the energy for Ellis Island or Broadway but Puck dug some up to make Kurt happy and Kurt let his excitement and curiosity fuel him. Then there was the sex, of course. They probably could have gone without that if they tried but the slow, easy lovemakings didn't take too much energy, so long as they didn't try to get creative and they were addicted to touching each other.

Puck nodded when he heard Kurt's yawn and led him off the dance floor where they had been dancing lazily together. If not for the caffeine from their sodas, they probably would've been asleep on that floor. He told Joey and Peter they were heading out and they thanked them for the fantastic time before heading for the door. Joey made them promise to call when they got home and they hailed a cab. Kurt slid in first then Puck joined him, carrying Kurt's bag, and told the driver their address. Kurt rested his head on Puck's shoulder and fought sleep with his eyes shut until Puck told him it was okay to sleep, that he would wake him when they got there. Kurt was asleep in a few seconds after that but his last thought was _tonight was great_ and of going again sometime.

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

Kurt was awoken surprisingly early by Puck leaving the bed and sat up to watch him walk, completely naked, until he disappeared into the bathroom. He slipped out of bed and stretched before retrieving his fluffy white robe from where it was hanging on the full-length mirror outside the closet. He yawned and sighed as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen to put on the coffee. He was stirring eggs and sipping coffee when Puck came down and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, baby." Kurt just shrugged. "Guess what today is?"

"First day of Chanukah," Kurt said after a moment of thought. "Stir these?" Puck nodded and took over the stirring while Kurt went upstairs to relieve his aching bladder and get rid of his morning breath. He came back downstairs and laughed at finally noticing what boxers Puck had donned. Tweedy Bird, of all things!

Puck shook his rear for Kurt's amusement then turned and grinned at him. "My sister got 'em for me. You like?"

"Oh, yes, totally," Kurt said through his laughter. "Very manly." They were purple with the adorable yellow cartoon all over them. He didn't even want to know where they had been purchased, just because he didn't want to risk seeing what other inventory they might have, considering the hideous article of clothing on his lover's hips.

"May I remind you who wears the _skirts_ in this relationship?" Puck replied with the same grin in place. He turned off the burner under the eggs and got a skillet out for the bacon.

"Is it me or do you actually seem to like those?" Kurt couldn't stop smiling as he poured more coffee into their mugs and retrieved the bacon from the fridge.

Puck shrugged and took the bacon from Kurt. He passed Kurt a baking sheet for the biscuits. "I don't honestly care, babe. I mean, my sis got 'em so I'll wear him happily. She thought they were awesome."

"She's awesome," Kurt replied with a chuckle. She really was. "As soon as we can, we have to bring her here to live with us." Puck suddenly grabbed him and turned him around. Kurt stared in surprise before his lips were claimed passionately and he forgot his confusion.

"I love you," Puck stated decidedly. Kurt immediately flushed deep red before he received another kiss, this one to his nose, and he was released. He watched Puck place bacon on the skillet for a few minutes before wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissing him right between his shoulder blades.

"Almost there," he whispered, hoping Puck understood. Apparently, he did because he tossed a grin over his shoulder at Kurt and nodded. Kurt wondered how Puck knew he loved him. How could he tell? Kurt's own feelings were intense, insane, and wonderful but how could he tell if they were love or almost love? He only had his love for his father and mother as reference and that was different. That was his family. Puck was his lover, his boyfriend. And his father had always been very distant due to their differences despite how hard he tried; his mother had died when he was too young to truly remember everything he felt when he was with her. He didn't know how to identify where he really was on loving Puck but he hoped that, if and when he fell fully in love with Puck, he would know.

They ate breakfast and lazed about, since their decorating was done and they had nothing better to do. Then, before dinner, they lit the first candle on the menorah and exchanged their gifts, both homemade and fun. Puck had crafted several musical notes out of cardboard and left over paint for the walls that Kurt adored and insisted on hanging as soon as they were done exchanging gifts and Kurt had designed a new pattern for the strap on Puck's electric guitar, the one he didn't want to sell. They sat and kissed each other in thanks for twenty full minutes. Kurt decided he liked Chanukah, especially with Puck wearing his adorable little Jewish hat.

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

Kurt met Puck at the door Christmas eve when he returned from driving Lena and Macy to Macy's mother's house as a personal favor, cold and unhappy after an hour of Macy's endless chatter. He smiled at Kurt, who was wearing his bathrobe and looking positively _warm_¸ not to mention inviting. His phone went off and he retrieved it reluctantly from his pocket to discover it was the alarm, signaling Christmas had arrived. He looked up to wish Kurt a merry Christmas and gawked when Kurt slipped the robe from his shoulders and let it pool at his feet. "Merry Christmas, lover," Kurt crooned sexily.

"Sweet Jesus," Puck swore as his eyes took in the sight before him. Kurt was wearing a Santa suit. Except it was a red, faux fur trimmed boy short underwear, an open red vest, also fur trimmed, knee high boots with awesome heels, once again with fur, and a Santa hat. He had on elbow length gloves too and they were the only things without a bit of fur on them. He looked absolutely sinful and Puck was dying to get him undressed.

"You like?" Kurt asked huskily, leaning back against the stair rail and smirking sexily. Puck let out a feral growl and tackled him. Kurt giggled as he was lifted off the ground and carried over to the Christmas tree. Puck lowered him down on to the ground beside it and Kurt placed a hat stashed under it on his head with a smile of anticipation. By the time Puck was done with him, the only thing on Kurt was the boots and gloves and he looked very sexed up and sated. Several of the ornaments, including one of the rainbow colored music note ornaments Puck had made for Kurt on the third day of Chanukah, had fallen off the tree and Puck was still wearing the Santa hat but nothing else. Kurt shivered and Puck picked him up off the cold floor. He carried him to bed and finally let him slip out of the rest of his costume.

"So sexy," Puck purred sleepily. "Definitely the best Christmas present of my life."

"You've never gotten a Christmas present," Kurt reminded him but Puck just shrugged and said, "Details," uncaringly.

"I just hope you like the one I got you as much," he said before falling asleep.

Kurt smiled and snuggled up to him before closing his eyes. "I'll love whatever it is, because it's from you," he whispered even though his lover couldn't hear him. Then he closed his eyes and followed Puck into dreamland.

And he definitely loved what he woke up to the next morning. Puck with his arms around him and an erections pressed to his thigh that definitely was not his and a weight on his feet, keeping them warm and toasty, that turned out to be an adorable Black Lab puppy that immediately noticed him waking up and hurried to lick his face. He laughed and snuggled him happily. "He's perfect," Kurt gushed excitedly. "Thank you so much, Noah."

"Yeah, well, I know we agreed on an adult dog but he's already house trained and I couldn't resist." Kurt nodded his understanding and the puppy licked at him again.

He laughed and nodded again. "I can definitely understand that." Puck grinned and ran a hand down the puppy's back. "He's adorable. But I think you need to be taken care of, huh?"

"Oh, my God, yes," Puck said desperately. "I was watching you sleep and…Dear God, baby, you are sexy." He ran his hands across Kurt's bare back and latched his mouth onto his shoulder. "Wanna fuck you so bad." Kurt groaned and the puppy licked at his face. He couldn't help but laugh. Puck whistled and ordered, "Go to bed," and the puppy kissed Kurt one last time before stumbling off the bed and heading for the dog bed in front of the closet door. "He's really well trained."

"I can see that," Kurt said with a laugh. He turned around and straddled Puck's lap with a smile. "Wow, you're hard, baby." He wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to stroke. Puck's head fell back against the headboard and he groaned in pleasure.

"Your hands are so soft, Kurtie," he whispered. He used a hand to pull Kurt forward and pressed his lips against his neck. Kurt sighed as he jerked Puck off, loving the things being done to his neck, and Puck moaned as he enjoyed the touch on his cock. When he felt Kurt begin to throb against his abs, Puck took him into his hand and gripped and squeezed just the way his boy liked. In moments, they were coming together in messy spurts. Kurt looked between them and blushed when he realized most of their mess was on Puck's stomach. Puck, however, swirled a finger through the mess and brought it up to Kurt's lips. "Taste?"

Kurt leaned forward and sucked the finger into his mouth after only a second of hesitation. He and Puck both moaned. Then Puck gathered Kurt into his arms and stood. He carried him into the bathroom and into the shower. Their little puppy jogged after, waggling his tail excitedly. Kurt smiled at him before they shut the shower door. After Puck was washed off and they had washed their hair, Kurt opened the door and the puppy jumped in excitedly. Puck laughed and Kurt lifted the puppy into his arms. "He's so cute. How old is he?"

"About nine months old," Puck said with a shrug. "He's a bit of a runt, our boy." He reached over Kurt's shoulder to scratch behind their puppy's ear.

Kurt smiled as the puppy licked at his chin excitedly. "He's adorable. What're we going to name him?" He set the puppy on the floor of the shower and reached for the body wash. Puck took his bath puff and Kurt poured body wash on it. He worked it in then began to wash his boy's shoulders. "Any ideas?"

"Spike," Puck suggested after a minute.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Not for that little sweetheart." The puppy was chasing bubbles down the drain. "I'd suggest Bubbles but that's a little girly."

"Yeah. How about Tiny? It'll be ironic when he gets huge." Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. That was just silly. Puck shrugged. "Okay. Orion? Like the constellation?"

"No. Jack Daniels?" Kurt suggested with a grin. Puck nodded enthusiastically and they kissed before Kurt picked up little Jack Daniels and he barked excitedly. "You like that? Little Jack Daniels?" He received a lick to his chin as an answer.

"Jack Daniels. All right. Let's get out before the water get's cold." Puck wrapped Kurt in a towel while Kurt wrapped the puppy up and reached for his blow dryer. "I'm gonna start the coffee." Kurt nodded and Jack wiggled his tail at him happily. He petted his head on his way out of the bathroom. Kurt dried his hair and styled it then tried to dry Jack's fur but he refused to hold still. Eventually, he gave up and got dressed, Jack bouncing around him the entire time, trying to steal his sweater from him when he was putting it on.

Puck was dressed in jeans and a plain, long sleeve red shirt when he got downstairs but he looked delicious and Kurt had to restrain himself from jumping him. Jack ran right over and jumped up to get Puck's attention. He chuckled and lifted the excited puppy off the ground. Kurt walked over and picked up his apron to keep his Alexander McQueen shirt clean and safe while he made breakfast for those who were joining them for Christmas morning. Joey, Peter, Benjamin, a friend Puck had made at the garage with his wife and baby girl, and Andy and his family.

"We have a lot of cooking to do." Puck nodded and took the apron Kurt passed him. "What're you in the mood to cook, dearest?"

"I'll cook the bacon and sausage then the eggs, if you'll do pancakes and biscuits." Kurt nodded and reached into the cabinet holding the pancake mix readily. "How long do we have before everyone gets here?"

"About an hour," Kurt said with a frown. "We really have to get to work."

"No big deal. We can do it. I'll put on some music and it'll be done with time to spare." Puck winked confidently and walked backwards out of the kitchen to the stereo in the living room that was connected to the many speakers they had brought with them, both of theirs, to create a wonderful sound system throughout the apartment, even in the bathroom. They had a remote to the stereo, Puck's stereo, and Kurt loved being able to turn on music from their bed after work.

An hour of dancing, singing, and cooking later and they had the table set and were waiting for everyone's arrival. Joey and Peter came first, placing their presents under the tree and greeting them with hugs. Andy Neil and his family came next, his wife Dora and children Sara, Jenny, and Arnold. They put their presents, every last one from their tree at home, under Kurt and Puck's tree and the children dropped onto the ground to play with Jack. Andy laughed when Kurt told him the name of their puppy. Their friend from the garage, Will, and his wife, Mena, arrived last, apologizing over and over for being late. Their daughter, Ariel, rushed right at Kurt and practically jumped into his arms, sobbing about how scaring the puppy was. He sat with her for twenty minutes on the ground with Jack until she calmed down. Puck smiled as he watched them the entire time, his mind going to a child of their own in Kurt's arms.

Peter and Puck set up the little table Peter had brought over for the kids and their parents –and Kurt – ushered them to their seats. However, Ariel clung to Kurt's waist and sobbed. "No, no, no! Kurtie, pwease! I wan' stay with you!"

Kurt caved and she ate in his lap at the adult table. Puck couldn't help but laugh at his boy's soft heart. When breakfast was done and the washing up was finished, the kids ran for the tree and looked at their parents pleadingly.

"Time for presents then." Everyone sat on the ground or on the chaise or armchair behind the sofa. Jack chased the discarded wrapping paper and ribbons and Ariel was passed her presents by Puck, since she refused to leave Kurt's lap.

They had spent most of their Christmas bonuses to buy presents for everyone and were very pleased at the reactions they received for their presents. A Barbie doll for each girl with spare outfits and a game for Arnie. Kurt picked a beautiful dress for Andy's wife and a gorgeous coat for Mena while Puck picked the presents for Andy, Will, Peter, and Joey. Joey and Peter started to open their gifts but Puck and Kurt both warned, "Open away from children," quickly, causing them to laugh.

"Oh, naughty, naughty," Peter said excitedly. "We'll go open these in the kitchen." A moment later, they heard them laughing. "I love you boys!" Peter said when they came back, hiding their presents in the laundry pantry to retrieve later. "I should warn you, Puck, not to open yours in the living room. I picked it."

"I bet I'll love it then," Puck said, grinning at Peter and reaching over to slap his hand.

"I picked yours. It's still fun though." Kurt smiled and took Joey's hand. Andy laughed. He had opened his present to find a mug with a bag of his favorite coffee and a Mustang on the outside.

"That's great. Thank you, boys," he said warmly. They smiled and nodded. Ariel accidentally elbowed Kurt as she put a new outfit on her Barbie and he grimaced, squeezing Joey's hand a bit too tight, briefly. Joey yanked his hand away and shook it with a mouthed, "Ow."

"Awesome!" Will said cheerfully. They had given him a mug with a wrench shaped handle and a bunch of tools on it along with a bag off his favorite coffee. "Thanks, guys."

"We found a really weird coffee shop," Puck said with a chuckle. "Got one for Kurt's dad too." Kurt smiled, thinking about his father getting his. Whenever they remembered to put it in the mail.

After a while, it was Kurt and Puck's turn to open presents. Each child had handmade something for them –candleholders or pictures – and Andy and Dora gave them a certificate to a paint store so they could finish their apartment. Will and Mena gave them a pinball machine Will had had for years and recently fixed that Puck declared awesome and Kurt laughed when unwrapping. Joey and Peter gave them the best present though. An invite from them to go with them to New Years at Times Square. Kurt nearly fainted before he lurched over to hug them the best he could with Ariel in his lap. Puck laughed and nodded his acceptance.

Then Kurt stood and left the apartment, returning with a white table on wheel behind him. "And this is to my wonderful lover." He walked away from it and Puck pushed himself off the floor to take a look.

"An air hockey table?" he said with glee in his eyes. "How'd you manage this? We had a budget, remember?"

"I haggled," Kurt stated proudly. "Haggled and it was at a garage sale. It was cheap, don't worry, and it works."

Puck grinned and pushed it around the stairs into the corner of the dining room that had been left empty. He plugged it in and waved the children over. After giving them a brief tutorial, he turned to Kurt and kissed him firmly. "Thank you, baby. I love it. I honestly thought the sexy little number last night was my present though."

"No, but I got the outfit with what I had left from your gift. I'm so glad you like it." They kissed one more time then he turned to the adults and asked, "Coffee?"

"Please," came the unanimous reply.

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

Kurt was waving his long, blue balloon in the air and grinning behind his 2011 glasses while Puck's palms were sweating despite the chill and he had butterflies in his stomach. The case in his pocket felt like it weighed a ton and he almost worried he couldn't get it out of his pocket. But it was getting close to twelve and he wanted to do this before they entered the new year. He took Kurt's hand and he turned to face him, smile still in place. The female host –Kurt probably knew her name but he didn't – smiled and talked behind them. He pushed the huge blue hat back when it fell over his eyes and smiled at Kurt. He grinned. "I love you," Puck blurted nervously.

"I love you too," Kurt said back, tilting his head curiously. "What's wrong, Noah?"

"I wanna ask you something. Keep an open mind and just…just listen, okay?" Puck requested, struggling not to fidget with the way too heavy object in his pocket that so did not weigh less than two pounds like it did yesterday. "I love you so much, Kurtie." Kurt nodded, frowning, and he took a deep breath before pulling the case on. He didn't even notice the camera turning onto them.

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

"Oh, my God! Is that Kurt and Puck?" Rachel gasped. Everyone immediately rushed to get a better view of the Hummel's huge TV. There was Kurt wearing white skinny jeans, a pair of black winter boots, a black jacket, and the 2011 glasses pushed up on his head as well as Puck standing in front of him in his coat, a white, v-neck sweater and a black shirt visible under it. He had one of those silly hats on his head and was holding a black ring case. Burt crushed his beer can when he saw it.

"It looks like we might be witnessing a New Year's proposal. I hope they don't mind us filming," the hostess commented.

"Kurt, the time we've spent together has been amazing. You're everything I've ever wanted and I love you more than anything. You're my firework. Bright, beautiful, wild, passionate, colorful, and just amazing. I fell in love with you voice first, your body next, and you last. I know we're young, we haven't been together long, but I also know that every moment I spend with you is perfect and amazing, even when we're fighting. I never want to give that up and if you say no, that's fine. I'm willing to wait. But if you say yes, just know that this will be _the_ happiest moment of my life. Probably still will be even if you say no, because I'm here with you and you love me. Kurt Ethan Hummel, will you marry me?" Puck asked loud enough for it to be heard over the cheering crowd.

Kurt gawked at him and Burt dug his fingers into his legs angrily. "Absolutely not!"

"Burt," Carole said soothingly, gripping his arm.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked, staring at the ring case. Puck wiggled it a bit to indicate Kurt could open it and he lifted a trembling hand to do so. "Oh, dear Gucci. You're serious."

"It's okay if you don't want to," Puck replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with his free hand and causing the hat to fall over his eyes.

Kurt laughed and lifted the hand not on the ring case to push it back onto his head. He smiled brilliantly at him and leaned forward to kiss him. When they pulled apart, he rested his head against Puck's and nodded. "I love you so much, Noah Puckerman. I'd love to marry you."

"Yes? Really truly yes?" Puck asked, pulling back to looked at Kurt fully.

Kurt nodded energetically. "Yes!" He lurched at Puck and wrapped his arms around his neck. Puck spun him around and kissed him deeply. "Oh, my God, yes! Yes!"

Puck laughed and hugged him tightly, swaying as he kissed Kurt's forehead over and over again. "I love you. So, so much, Kurtie. I can't wait to be your husband."

"The ring. Can I see it?" Kurt said excitedly, bouncing on his heels as he pulled away. They were both still beaming as Puck pulled the smaller of the two rings from the case and held it out to Kurt. Kurt raised his hand and Puck slipped it on. "Oh. It's perfect. Beautiful. I love you." Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Puck's. He reached into the ring box and pulled out Puck's. "I love this. One for each of us so neither of us is the girl. It's awesome."

Puck smiled tenderly as he watched Kurt slid the ring onto his finger. The teenagers in the Hummel-Hudson living room couldn't help it. They cheered, minus Santana and Finn. Even Carole smiled but Burt looked furious. Finn just looked shocked and Santana looked angry and a little sad.

The countdown reached zero and they blew their party horns and popped their streamers happily. On screen, Kurt and Puck kissed each other before the camera panned around to show the other couples kissing. The couples in the room kissed, and those who were single kissed their friends, before continuing to cheer.

Rachel stood and raised her sparkling grape juice. "I know that we're all probably conflicted about Kurt and Puck getting engaged, but I think that, since they are happy together, we should raise our glasses in a toast and wish them happiness in their marriage. To Kurt and Puck."

"Kurt and Puck," a few people chimed up, her dads the most energetically. Blaine smiled as the camera once against showed Kurt and Puck kissing and looking absolutely in love.

"But…Puck's straight," Finn stated dumbly. He was smacked upside the head by Santana for the waste of breath.

"Shut up, moron. He's bi and apparently screwing Lady-face," she hissed angrily. Burt stood up and escaped to the kitchen. Carole rushed after him.

"I can't let them," Burt said, gripping the edge of the sink tightly. "I'm glad he's happy but I won't let him get married this early. And certainly not without me there. He's my son. And he's not marrying anyone he's only been with for a month." Carole leaned against the sink and looked at him. "We're going to New York."

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

Kurt smiled and held tightly to his lover. They had seen the ball dropping from the corner of their eyes but, oh, that didn't matter. Only each other mattered. Then suddenly, Joey and Peter were hugging them and shouting congratulations and happy New Year and the hostess was gripping Kurt's arm and yelling congratulations. She looked at the ring and hugged him and he thanked her happily, tears entering his eyes.

A blur of color and noise and time later, he was pulling Puck into the apartment and Jack was jumping around them as they kissed and headed up the stairs to their bed, loosing clothing and souvenirs on the way. Puck's ring was cold against his hips, a contrast to his warm flesh that was welcome and wonderful. He hadn't realized that he was whispering, "I love you. I love you. You're mine, all mine. Mine," until Puck whispered back, "Yes, yes, I love you too. I love you too, baby. You're mine, I'm yours. All yours. And you're all mine."

They stumbled onto the bed, Kurt landing on top of him, and rutted against each other desperately. "My husband," Kurt breathed excitedly. Puck growled and flipped them. He began to thrust against Kurt, dragging their erections against each other's and wrapped a hand around them both. Kurt entwined his fingers with Puck's on their joined lengths and they began to pump each other, long and slow. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby. That feels so good. My sweet little husband," Puck whispered lustfully. "Soon. All mine. No one else's. Ever." Kurt tossed his head back and nodded as they thrust and pumped, together. It wasn't long until they were coming all over each other. "I love you. I love you," Puck gasped against Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you too," Kurt replied with a smile. "I can't wait to be your husband."

**TBC**

**Okay, so, I'm a bit late. But not by much. LOL. Happy New Year, everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Boy, I mean it. If you get married without me there, I'm gonna kill you!" Mercedes said seriously. Kurt chuckled on his end of their phone call. He had called on New Year's day during one of the few breaks he and Puck had taken between rounds of celebratory sex to share the news and was beyond embarrassed and excited to learn the proposal had been on TV. Before he could pump her for information on his father's reaction, she had lurched into scolding him for even thinking of getting married without her there.

"Sadie, calm down, honey. We can't even get married yet, we're just engaged. All the states with same sex marriage require you to be eighteen, unless we miraculously get notarized permission from our parents. Puck's mom, sure, but my dad would probably cut off his hands, just to make sure he could never give permission. When we're able to get married, we'll make sure you're there. In a year, we'll go somewhere and get married. It's better that way anyway. Gives us time to think, reconsider, or just fall even more in love. Probably the last one," he said with a smile. He lied out on the bed that smelled of sex and sweat and had sheets that would definitely need to be washed at least two times later on. He turned his head into Puck's pillow and inhaled. His lover was in the bathroom, washing himself free of cum and lube. Kurt had already done so. They had needed a break so showering together wasn't exactly the best idea.

"So, what's the ring like?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Kurt chuckled and raised his hand to look at it fondly. "Silver with another, smaller band of silver, rainbow of gems around the smaller band of silver, and the symbol for male with a little diamond inside the circle. And on the inside is a heart and the word pride. Noah's is the same. Both of them are perfect. I don't think any of it's real but it's beautiful and I love it."

Puck came back into the room, naked and glistening with water and the breath whooshed out of Kurt's lungs. Upon seeing Kurt on the phone, Puck picked up two of his dumbbells and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Kurt, to work his arms while he waited. He had to keep them in shape if he wanted to be able to pick Kurt up whenever he wanted and have his wicked way with him, didn't he? Not to mention, he knew what watching him work out, even a little bit, did to Kurt.

Kurt watched the muscles on Puck's back and the flexing of his arms and swallowed heavily. "Dear God," he breathed lustfully.

"What is it?" Mercedes asked worriedly.

"I'm being tortured," he whined. "Sadie, I have to call you later. Tomorrow or something." He got up onto his knees and walked on them to Puck. He then began to trail his free hand across Puck's shoulder blades. Puck smirked to himself. "So…So fine." He dropped the phone, hoped to god he pressed the end button instead of something else, and pressed his lips to Puck's shoulder. The dumbbells thumped onto the ground and Puck spun around to pull Kurt into his arms and press him down into the mattress at the same time. They locked lips and Puck reached down to stroke Kurt into hardness. "Oh, Noah. Noah, baby. So good. You're so hot. So gorgeous."

Mercedes pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at it with wide eyes. Quinn frowned at her and she hit the speaker button. "I know, baby, I know. I love how worked up you get in so little time." Quinn's eyes widened and she looked at the phone in horror. "God yes. You're still stretched out and…Oh, fuck. You're wet from your shower. You're the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen, baby. So damn good. Ready for me again?"

Quinn grabbed the phone and hit end repeatedly just for good measure. Then she hurried off to the bathroom in Mercedes's house, her face bright red. Mercedes laughed and shook her head. For a woman who had had a baby, she was still pretty shy about sex. Mercedes was just glad her boy was finally getting some, something he totally deserved.

She would just have to tell Kurt what his dad was up to later.

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

Puck woke to the sound of an indistinct yell and sat up. He tried to jump out of bed but ended up tangled in the sheets and on the floor. He rushed over to the railing once he freed himself and looked over the edge. Kurt was standing in the living room in one shoe and skinny jeans. Puck frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Jack has my shoe! And he's a fast little sucker! I can't catch him! I don't know where he went!" Puck laughed and picked up his pajama pants. He pulled them on and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and retrieved Jack's treats. He whistled and shook the bag. Jack came bolting out from underneath the ottoman with Kurt's shoe in his mouth. He ran to Puck but didn't let go of the little black shoe.

"Drop it," Puck said firmly. Jack's tail drooped and he dropped the shoe obediently. Puck handed him a treat and patted his head. "Don't eat Daddy Kurt's shoes, Jackie. That's not what good puppies do."

"How bad is the damage?" Kurt asked, looking like a sad puppy himself. He walked over, limping slightly from the difference of height between his two feet, and Puck smiled.

Puck held it out. "He didn't chew. I think he just wanted you attention, not to eat it." Kurt beamed and took the small black shoe excitedly. "I'm gonna guess that's one of your favorites?"

"Yes. Thank you, Noah." He leaned up and Puck leaned down to meet his lips for a chaste little kiss. Kurt went into the kitchen to get a towel to whip the slobber off his shoe and Puck went back upstairs. When Kurt was done and wearing his shoes, he called up to his lover, "I'm going to check the mail!"

"Okay!" Puck yelled back. "Don't forget your keys!" Kurt rolled his eyes and left the apartment. A second later he returned to get his house keys with a blush on his cheeks. He prayed Puck wouldn't notice but he heard him laughing on his way out. He rolled his eyes and stuffed the keys into his pocket, deciding to take the stairs instead of the elevator to burn off the calories from their overly indulgent late dinner.

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

Burt tossed his suitcase in the backseat of his truck and turned to tell Carole goodbye. She sighed and shook her head. "I still think you should take my car. The gas mileage is better, Burt, and it's much more reliable."

"I don't want you having to drive around in my truck, hon. What if it breaks down?" Burt asked with a roll of his eyes. He loved Carole, he really did, but she was the worst pupil he had ever had when he attempted to teach her how to change the oil of her car. Of course, Kurt could do that on his own by the time he was five, so maybe he just wasn't used to having to be patient.

"Then let me come with you," she said for probably the hundredth time since he decided to go to New York. She hated the idea of him going on the road on his own. Who would remind him to take his pills, keep him away from deep fried food, or just generally make sure he didn't do anything to jeopardize his health?

"Carole," he sighed with exasperation. Finn came out of the house as a large Camper van pulled up at the curb, distracting both adults. It was a '70s Volkswagen with a new red and white paintjob and red curtains on the back windows. Blaine got out of the driver's side door and climbed the latter on the side to strap his suitcase with the others on the storage rack.

"Do you have your license?" Finn nodded. "Great. You can have the last shift driving. But you have to be extremely careful. My uncle spent the last ten years restoring and renovating this thing. It's more his baby than my cousin. We have several conditions for borrowing it."

"And just where are you going?" Carole asked, putting her hands on her hips and walking over to her son.

"New York," Finn replied calmly. "We're going to make sure Burt doesn't kill Puck. We kinda need him. Mr. Shue's coming too." He tapped on the outside of the car and frowned. "You sure we can fit twelve people in there?"

Blaine pulled open the double doors and Finn leaned in. Sitting in the very back behind the blue seats occupied by Tina, Mike, and Mercedes was Artie and Brittney, cuddled together. He turned his head to the left and grinned at Quinn and Sam sitting in the seat behind the driver's seat, Quinn in Sam's lap even though she didn't really need to be. He looked up when something tugged on his hair and nearly jumped when he found Rachel and Santana smiling down at him from the bed above. "There's room next to Mercedes, next to Quinn, and the passenger seat. Not to mention two more people could fit in the rear bed with Brittney and Artie. We're good."

"Sweet. Is that a mini fridge?" Finn looked around at all the cabinets and containers built around the seats and such. The carpet was black shag and the seats were blue while the cabinets and everything else was white. It was awesome inside the old van.

Blaine grinned and nodded. "Fully stocked. And that's not all. It's got a microwave, TV, DVD player, surround sound speakers, two pull out tables, an oven, a freezer, insane amount of storage space, and stovetops. The passenger seat swivels around to face the driver or the back seat and the seat Mercedes, Tina, and Mike are on lays down. It's pretty amazing. My uncle's really proud of it. We're not allowed to touch the stove or oven though."

"I think I need to meet your uncle," Burt said from where he was looking under the hood. "Impressive. You're not going, but impressive."

"I'm going, Burt. I'm the only one Puck will listen too, other than Mr. Shue and I doubt even he can make him listen. We need them back anyway. We're screwed for Sectionals without them. And there's no way in hell we can find two people willing to commit social suicide in time. They're coming back, at least for Sectionals. Sam and I packed rope," Finn said seriously.

"And I grabbed some fuzzy handcuffs for Kurt. Brittney had a small fit thinking about her favorite baby gay getting tied with rope," Santana said, her hair falling around her as she leaned over backwards over the edge of the overhang, Rachel holding her hands so she wouldn't fall over worriedly.

"Fuzzy handcuffs?" Blaine repeated slowly. His expression was blank but it made Santana beam.

"You pervert," she teased. He flushed and shook his head fervently. "Oh, come on. You were totally thinking about little Kurtie in fuzzy handcuffs. Wanna see 'em?"

"No!" Blaine cried, backing away and going around to the driver's side door. Santana laughed at him. He slumped in the driver's seat with his bottom lip out, pouting, and she let Rachel pull her up. "I'm not a pervert. I just wanted to know why you had them on hand," he muttered sullenly.

"Britt likes 'em. I'll buy you and your BF a pair. You'll see the appeal," she promised. "You want black or pink?"

"Neither! Jeez!" Blaine exclaimed. He dropped his head against the steering wheel and groaned. "Is everyone in the van a pervert?"

"Pretty much, dude," Sam said, reaching around to pat him on the back comfortingly. Blaine turned his head to glare at him and the blond laughed.

"All right, all right. Let me make something perfectly clear to all of you," Burt said suddenly, bringing the attention back to him. "This is not a field trip. This isn't going to be _fun_. I'm going to go up there and drag my son back home if I have to. You should all go home and wait."

"Mr. Hummel –Burt – we know this isn't a picnic," Rachel spoke up. "We're more than ready to deal with any temper tantrums or troubles. But getting Kurt and Puck unengaged is your priority, not bringing them home with their vocal cords intact. We can understand and will respect it if you don't want us to bring Finn along but we're all going and, since you're not a parent of any of us, you really can't stop us."

"How 'bout I call your folks and see how they like it?" Burt threatened irritably.

Rachel smiled. "They told me to give Kurt and Puck their best wishes and love. They understand we need them to honor their commitment but have told me very firmly not to interrupt or discourage the wedding planning at all. They're supporting Puck and Kurt."

"Just what I need. Well, not everyone here has 'supportive' parents, do they?" he asked. Everyone looked around and nodded.

"Mine and Brittney's don't care and everyone else's is cool with it, since Mr. Shue is coming along," Santana spoke up. "You really can't stop us."

"Finn can go," Carole said suddenly. Burt looked at her in surprise. Finn and Sam pumped their fists triumphantly. "_If _I can tag along."

"I'll get your bag," Finn said quickly. He ran inside and came back with her little suitcase, prepacked for if she managed to talk Burt into letting her come along. He secured it and climbed into the passenger seat before she could change her mind. Burt grabbed her arm gently but firmly when she started to climb in and she smiled at him innocently.

"Room for one more, Mr. H," Sam spoke up enthusiastically.

Burt sighed and released Carole's arm. "Let me lock up," he said, resigned. Everyone smiled and Carole claimed the seat beside Mercedes. When Burt got in, he took the seat beside Quinn and Sam and sighed again. Carole reached over to pat his leg comfortingly, still smiling. "Don't look so damn smug, woman."

She just laughed.

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Kurt nearly yelled angrily, waving the bill around energetically. Puck sighed and shrugged. "That's not an answer, Puck! We agreed to talk to each other before we dipped into our savings or made unnecessary purchases!"

"Well, that would've ruined the whole proposal, wouldn't it?" Puck replied with a roll of his eyes. He pushed himself up and walked over to the bar to refill his glass of soda.

"You bought real diamond and gem rings, Puck! We can't afford them!" Kurt actually yelled, following him to the bar.

Puck sighed and turned around. "Yes, we can." Kurt put on hand on his hip and gestured with the other for Puck to explain. "I sold my red electric guitar and a song."

"A song? You sold _a song_?" Kurt repeated skeptically. "And that's going to pay for our rings?"

"Yeah. And I'm going to get more money for it, depending on how much it sells. But the amount paid for it was enough for the rings, with a little bargaining. I'm not going to blow our savings without telling you, even for a completely romantic proposal." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What?"

"Tell me next time. Don't make me sit here and worry, please." He walked back to the couch and sank down onto it.

"Sorry," Puck said with another shrug. He sat beside Kurt and took the bill. "I didn't realize it worried you so much. I'm gonna call the store and ask why this bill was sent, okay? I promise everything is okay."

"Promise me that after you talk to the store." He stood up and went upstairs instead of letting Puck kiss him. He lied on the bed and Jack eagerly joined him so he petted him and hoped everything really was okay. He hated the idea of having to give up his ring, it was so pretty, and he really didn't want to argue with Puck. Downstairs, he heard Puck start to raise his voice to the person on the phone.

"Are you saying you increased the price because they're _male_ _engagement_ _rings_? You absolutely cannot do that! That's nothing more than homophobia! I already paid for those rings and I will not pay more because you're a homophobe! You have a problem with gays; deal with it outside your job! I'm going to call your manager and whoever else I have to until this, and you, are dealt with!" Then he heard him growl and throw his phone against the wall. "Damn it."

Kurt eased the sleeping puppy off his stomach and stood up. Then he went downstairs and sat on the couch next to his still fuming lover and put an arm around him. "Go take a shower and lie down," he said softly. "We'll deal with this when you calm down. We won't accomplish anything while we're mad."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." He stood up and rolled his neck. "Hot shower sounds damn good, actually. Coming with?"

"No. I'm going to pick up something for dinner. Thai?" Puck nodded and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead before starting up the stairs. "Hey, uh, what was the exact reason?"

"_Jason_ was kind enough to tell me that it was because they're male engagement rings," Puck sneered angrily. He continued upstairs and a moment later, Kurt heard the shower turn on.

Kurt collected his keys and grabbed his jacket on the way out. He drove to the location on the bill and walked inside; fingering the ring he had inconspicuously snuck into his pocket off his lover's finger. He walked straight to the counter and slammed the bill down. The woman at the counter nearly leapt out of her skin in surprise. "I would like to talk to someone about the blatant homophobia behind this extra charge."

Several people in the store looked repulsed and angry for him while others looked more annoyed by the racket than anything. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know what you're talking about," the checkout girl replied nervously.

"My fiancé paid the rings off completely. He contacted this store half an hour ago and was told the charges were upped because the rings are _male_ engagement rings. Explain that to me."

"Do you have the rings?" She pulled the bill to her and started typing away at the computer. Kurt placed Puck's and his ring on the counter gingerly and she sighed when she apparently found what she was looking for. "Okay, well, it seems that, despite a discount being noted, someone changed the price back to full retail cost as well as charged you for both rings separately instead of as a set like agreed. Who did your fiancé talk to on the phone?"

"Someone named Jason," Kurt told her. She let out an annoyed sigh and nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose tightly.

"Harry, take the counter," she said to someone standing near a display case. He walked over and she collected the bill and clacked a few keys before pushing the rings back towards Kurt. He picked them up and put his back into its rightful spot on his finger before pocketing Puck's. He followed her into the back room at her gesture.

"Mr. Broker, we've got a problem. It seems Jason did some fooling around with the cost of two male engagement rings." She handed the man wearing a suit behind the desk the bill and walked around to type something on his computer. He too sighed when he saw what she showed him.

He stood and walked over to Kurt. He held out his hand and Kurt took it. "Mr. Puckerman's fiancé, right?"

"Right. Kurt Hummel. I wish I could say it's a pleasure to meet you but under these circumstances…Well, you know." Mr. Broker nodded and gestured for Kurt to sit. As he did so, he said, "I made my fiancé stay home. He was very upset. He's worried he'll have to give our rings back."

"Well, he won't. I sold him these rings myself. I was one of the first jewelers to start selling these types of rings and I do not tolerate homophobia. I'm afraid Jason isn't a model employee nor does he believe in love for all like the rest of my employees. If you would like to do the honors of tearing this bill up, Molly will remedy the problems with the account right now. Also, I'd like to give a little bit of compensation for your trouble." He left the office and Kurt felt himself being flooded with relief. No additional six thousand dollar bill to worry about anymore felt very good and he couldn't wait to share the feeling with Noah. The manager came back, double checked Molly's work, and handed Kurt an envelope. "I'm so very sorry for all this, Mr. Hummel. I hope you and your fiancé will still consider us for your wedding bands."

"We definitely will. Noah raved about how wonderful you were to him and one bad apple certainly won't ruin that." Mr. Broker smiled and held his hand to Kurt. Kurt stood up and thanked him again. "Thank you so much. I'll definitely be recommending you to anyone and everyone." He laughed slightly and Mr. Broker's smile widened.

"Well, we like to deal with things as swiftly as possible. Again, I'm very sorry for the trouble. I'll deal with Jason as soon as possible. He's been a real pain." Mr. Broker shook his head then Kurt's hand yet again. He walked Kurt out and Kurt made sure to smile and thank him once more at the door and say once again, loud enough for others to hear, that one bad apple wasn't going to spoil the whole barrel and that he couldn't wait to see their selection of gay wedding bands. Mr. Broker practically beamed and whispered, "Thank you," to him before he left.

Puck had torn apart the couches, the chaise, the chairs, and was looking under the rug desperately when he got home. He set the take-out he had picked up on his way home on the table and began to fix the cushions and throw pillows. Then he reached into his pocket and held out Puck's ring. "I went to the store. Homophobic employee doubled the price and added an imaginary charge. We're fine and they gave us compensation for our troubles."

Puck took his ring and put it on with a sigh of relief. "I felt naked," he said with a laugh. Kurt smiled. Then he took the envelope and gasped. "That is a lot of money."

"How much? I didn't look," Kurt said as he went to get plates from the kitchen.

He called an annoyingly vague answer after him, "About a third of what I paid."

"And that would be?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes. He could swear his lover was allergic to straight answers sometimes.

"Fifteen hundred," Puck told him, setting the envelope on the bar and starting to remove the containers from the take-out bag. A plate smashed in the kitchen and he ran through the entryway to check on Kurt. He was staring at the dropped plate with wide eyes. "What?"

"Fifteen hundred dollars? For our rings?" Kurt asked, shocked. "Puck! That's way too much!"

"If figured you'd want the real gems and gold. It's our engagement rings, babe. We only get one," Puck reminded him with a shrug. "If we're lucky," he added, to himself mostly. He collected two plates from the cabinet and Kurt grabbed the silverware before following him to the table. "If you want, we can take them back and have the gems replaced with fakes instead."

Kurt's hand flew to his chest and the other covered it protectively. "Don't even think about it." Puck laughed and kissed his forehead soothingly. Kurt began to dish out the servings onto their plates and Puck set the empty bag on the floor. "I want to buy the wedding bands, since you got to buy these."

"Okay," Puck agreed with a shrug. "This your whole 'I'm not the girl' thing?" Kurt nodded. Puck grinned and nodded. "Okie-dokie."

Kurt paused and raised an eyebrow at his fiancé. "How exactly were you the most popular guy at McKinley?"

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

"If I hear one more show tune," Burt whispered to Carole, "I'm jumping out." She nodded her agreement.

**Hmm. Been a while since I updated. I actually finished this a week ago but then I didn't have internet. *sweat drop* Yeah. Whoops. Sorry for the delay!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt returned from doing the grocery shopping a day after the "ring crisis" and hurried to put them away and start dinner. It was their anniversary. Their one-month anniversary. Maybe it was too early for a proposal but considering they were going to wait a year and they were already so in love with each other…Neither boy could see a problem with it. Only Andy, probably the only mature adult in their lives at the moment, seemed to think they were insane. But he was old fashioned and very parental.

Kurt was making an anniversary dinner. While the spaghetti noodles where on to boil, he set about putting candles on the bar, the pool table, and the end table between the coaches. He moved Jack's food and water dish upstairs and put two new toys on the bed for him along with some treats. He would be occupied enough for Kurt to make dinner and Puck to get home. He went downstairs and rushed to finish the spaghetti and start making dessert. He set the table and changed into Puck's jersey, the shirt so big on him it was the same length of the sweaters his father asked him to stop wearing, and a pair of white tights plus the black boots that were very easy to remove. He turned down the stove and ran his hand over the two in Puck's number –20 – to calm himself down. He was full of jitters. He hoped Puck was okay with the celebration. They were both new to being in love though and he just wanted to celebrate it. Love was so wonderful.

He brought the collar of the jersey to his nose and inhaled deeply. He couldn't wait for Puck to get home. Why hadn't his shift ended yet? Right as he finished that thought, the doorbell rang. He hoped it was Puck and he had forgotten his key or maybe just wanted Kurt to meet him at the door. He had admitted to liking that. Kurt checked his appearance in the spaghetti pot and jogged to the door. He fixed a strand of hair that fell into his eyes, slammed the light switch down to turn the lights off with the candles as the only illumination, and smiled as he pulled open the door. His smile immediately fell and he gawked at who was on the other side of the door. "Crap."

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Santana replied with a smirk. "Is that Puck's jersey?" He scrambled for the light switch and his father rubbed his brow irritably. "Aw, look. He's got a little romantic evening set up."

"Shut up, Santana," Kurt growled before stomping back into the apartment. Everyone took that as their cue to follow and Carole shut the door behind them. The resident of the chic apartment stopped behind one of the couches and turned to face them with his eyes shut. Kurt rubbed his temples and sighed. "Why are you all here?"

"Because you and Puck have obligations to New Directions," Rachel said immediately. "And your father disapproves of your engagement." Kurt opened his eyes and stared at her blankly. She offered a small smile. "Been to Broadway yet?"

"Twice." Suddenly, Jack came running downstairs and straight to his master. He stood in front of Kurt and growled ferociously. He didn't manage to look intimidating but he was damn cute for trying. "It's okay, Jack. They're friends." Kurt knelt down and lifted the protective puppy into his arms. He scratched behind his ears until he stopped crying. "He can sense the tension."

"Puppy!" Britney said excitedly. Kurt chuckled and let her come over to pet his precious pup. "What's his name?"

"Jack Daniels," Kurt informed proudly. Quinn let out a laugh and nodded. She definitely remembered that name. Kurt set Jack down and gave Britney a hug. "Go sit in the chaise and he'll jump right in your lap. I'll get you a blanket. Your legs must be freezing in that skirt."

"I don't know if they are. They stopped feeling anything a while ago," she told him like it was the most normal thing in the world. He frowned at her for a second then led her to the chaise and made her sit. Jack jumped up to join her and he went to the coat closet to get one of the blankets kept in there. He found his favorite pink fleece and took it to her. She thanked him and covered her legs. He shook his head. Who wore a Cheerio uniform in New York in January?

After she was comfortable, he moved around the apartment blowing out the candles. He sighed as he stared at the table. So much for their romantic dinner and brand new bottle of lube. "Puck will be home soon," he informed them sadly. "He picked up a shift for a sick friend."

"Yeah? Where are you guys working?" Sam asked from behind him. Kurt turned to face him; leaning against the table with his ankles crossed and sighed again.

"A garage a few blocks over. Our boss is Andrew Neil from Lima, Ohio, actually." Burt smiled fondly and looked down. "He told me how you asked Mom to the homecoming dance." Burt grimaced and Carole laughed at his expression. "Yeah, I was thoroughly disturbed. It was not a mental image I needed. He actually shared a lot of stories with me. You were not a well behaved teenager."

"No, no, I wasn't. In fact, me and Andy got in more trouble than Finn and Puck combined then doubled." Kurt nodded. He definitely believed that. There was an awkward moment of silence before Burt swore loudly and walked over to his son. Kurt looked up at him and tried to smile but it came out as a nervous grimace. Burt grabbed him and pulled him close. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and buried his nose in his father's shoulder, his hands coming up to grip the back of his father's cotton shirt. "How've you been, son?"

"Good, Daddy. I missed you," Kurt croaked. Burt nodded and rubbed Kurt's back a few times before releasing him. Kurt smiled and looked around at everyone. "Well, go ahead. Sit down. Get comfortable." Everyone sat down – Artie rolled his chair next to Britney on the chaise and started petting Jack, Sam sat in the chair against the wall closest to the door, and everyone else took the couches. Mike started to sit on the chaise with Britney but got one look outside and remained standing to stare – and Kurt sat on the ottoman so he could see everyone. "All right. Catch me up. What's new with everyone?"

"My boyfriend dumped me," Blaine said after a brief pause. Kurt reached out for his hand and Blaine smiled gratefully after taking it.

"I know someone you should meet. His name is Benjamin Spencer; he's nineteen, a student at Hudson University, charming, sophisticated, and very cute. Carole, dear, can you hand me my phone?" She found the phone on the side table and passed it to him. He went straight to his photos and found one of Benjamin visiting the garage, standing between Puck and Peter and grinning. It was shot from where Kurt was working on a Hummer across the garage but the zoom was good and he got a great picture of them all. "He's in the middle."

"Yum," Blaine said with a wide grin. "Benjamin, huh?" Kurt nodded and Blaine emailed the picture to himself before handing the phone back to Kurt. "You should definitely introduce me."

"I will. Any other news?" he asked no one in particular.

"Your father hates show tunes. I hate Rachel and if she sings at all on the way home, I'm going to cut out her vocal cords. Santana agreed to hold her down," Quinn told him, getting off the couch and taking the spot next to him on the ottoman. Rachel looked appalled. He grinned and kissed Quinn's cheek affectionately. "Also, Finn and Rachel split because she found out he lost his virginity to Santana."

"Well, just blurt that right out, why don't you?" Rachel left the chair in the corner and climbed onto the ottoman behind Kurt. She put his arms around his shoulders and he put his hand over hers.

"My poor dear," he said sympathetically. Britney rose from the chaise, went around the couch, and sat on the ground beside him, her head on his thigh and Jack in her lap. Santana followed her example and Mercedes took the unoccupied spot on the ottoman beside him. Tina climbed onto the ottoman on her knees and sat beside Rachel. They adjusted their positions so they could both put their arms around his shoulders and Mercedes and Quinn gripped his arms. He continued to hold Blaine's hand. He leaned his head on Mercedes' and smiled. "I missed you all."

"We missed you too," Tina replied for them all.

The sound of the door opening broke the sweet moment and they all looked up to find Puck entering with a wide grin on the face that failed when he saw their company. Kurt quickly rose and rushed to his lover. He threw himself into Puck's arms and wrapped his arms tightly around his middle. "We have visitors," he said even though he knew he was pointing out the obvious.

Sam stood up and walked over to fist bump Puck happily. "Sup, dude?"

"It's all good, bro. Listen, ya'll can wait. I have something waiting outside for Kurt. Just…keep everyone on the couch or outta the way, Sammy boy." With an arm around Kurt's shoulder, he turned him around and led him out, pausing to open the double doors to outside the apartment all the way. He stood Kurt in front of the large, sheet covered object Peter, Joey, and Benjamin were leaning against in the hall. They were all posing like they were trying to look cool and it made Kurt smile. They were failing. "All right, boys. Let's see it."

Peter and Joey pulled the sheet off and Kurt's eyes widened. "This is – Is this –?"

"It's for you, baby boy. Happy anniversary." Kurt smiled then looked between Puck and the piano before giggling and throwing himself at Puck excitedly. Puck lifted him up with his embrace and Kurt laughed joyously. Once he was set down, he kissed Puck deeply then turned to the piano and ran his hands over the keyboard with a contented sigh. Benjamin and Puck shared a triumphant look. It was the college student that found the beautiful baby grand piano. The music department was going to get rid of it since they had just received a beautiful black grand piano as a donation. It took some of Benjamin's stored up favors and less money than expected but they had managed to get it.

"It's so beautiful," Kurt sighed. It would need a new paint job, new hinges, and the keys needed cleaning but it was gorgeous and his. He turned to Puck again and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so, so much, love."

"You're welcome. I know you miss having a piano to play and I miss hearing you play. Benjamin helped me get it at a really decent price. Barely more than a hundred dollars and I used my song money so it's no big deal," Puck whispered. "And we can have piano sex now."

Kurt failed to hold in his laughter but nodded his agreement. He kissed Puck deeply and Joey and Peter wolf-whistled at them. They pulled apart and grinned at their older friends. "Help me push it inside, ya pervs. Where do you want it, baby?"

"By the stairs, please." Benjamin and Peter helped Puck push the piano threw the doors into the apartment and right next to the stairs. Kurt and Joey carried the bench because the wheels had been taken off. Puck would have to put them back on later but he hadn't had time before they loaded the piano and bench into Peter's truck. Kurt kissed each boy on the cheek and Peter and Joey left with a wave. Kurt grabbed Benjamin's hand to stop him from leaving and gestured Blaine over. "Benjamin Spencer, Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson, Benjamin."

Blaine stuck out his hand and Kurt leaned up to whisper in Benjamin's ear, "He's gay, single, and thinks you're cute. He likes Katy Perry music, poetry, and loves to sing. He's confident, kind, and eighteen. Try talking about books you like and lean heavily towards Dan Brown novels. Intellectual conversation is very good here."

"Are you setting me up?" Benjamin whispered back nervously. Kurt nodded and shoved him at his friend. Blaine stuck out his hands to steady him. "Um…Hi. Apparently you're my perfect guy?"

"Apparently Kurt is very nosy," Blaine replied, looking at the slightly taller but young teen with a half-hearted glare. Kurt just smiled and turned to give Puck another hug. Puck grinned and rubbed his back gently.

"Dude, what's with the piano?" Sam asked curiously. He rapped on the top of the chipping black surface and Kurt smacked his hand. "Ow! Kurt!"

"Do. Not. Hit. My. Piano," Kurt growled. Puck laughed and Sam eyed Kurt uncomfortably before retreating to the chaise. Artie snickering at him. Burt stood from the couch and walked to them. The apartment went eerie quiet. Benjamin pulled Blaine out of harm's way. Burt and Puck stood there staring at each other for a long time, Puck holding Kurt protectively against his side and Kurt gripping him like a passenger on the Titanic grasping at a lifeline.

"I understand you're interested in marrying my son," Burt finally said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No, sir," Puck replied, a slight lift to one side of his mouth. "I _am_ marrying your son." Kurt twisted the back of Puck's t-shirt worriedly.

Burt arched an eyebrow in a very Kurt-like expression and smirked back. "We'll see about that."

"Kurt, let's go upstairs and talk," Puck said to the boy in his arms, eyes never leaving Burt's. Kurt nodded, pulled back to grab his hand, and led the way upstairs quickly. They shut the bathroom door behind themselves and turned to face each other. "The hell?" Puck finally asked after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"I have no idea!" Kurt cried nervously. He sat on the edge of the bath and put his head in his hands. "New Directions is here because they can't find anyone else before Sectionals in four days. They actually seem happy for us. Minus Santana. She joined in when the girls were cuddling me but I think she's mad you love me." Puck frowned in surprised confusion. "My dad and Carole are here to talk us out of our engagement, from what I understand."

"They won't. I love you. You love me. Right?" Kurt looked up and glared at him. Puck held up his hands. "I was just checking." He put one hand on his hip and the other on his forehead. "Did you tell him we're not getting married for a year?"

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head. Puck sat down beside him and put an arm around him.

After a few moments of more uncomfortable silence, he said, "I noticed all the candles."

Kurt groaned. "Yeah. Epic fail for our anniversary. I made your favorite kosher meal, your favorite dessert, and I bought a big bottle of self-warming lube. I was going to surprise you at the door in this delightfully easy to remove outfit, suck you off, then sit in your lap and feed you dinner to seduce you. It was supposed to be sexy and fun." The sound of the oven timer going off made him jump. He sighed and put his head in his hands. "And there's dessert."

"Aw, baby." Puck turned him and kissed him gently. "We'll celebrate tomorrow, okay? We'll reheat thing and I'll pretend to come home and you can be your sexy and fun self for me. And we can add piano sex to the plan." Kurt smiled and kissed him back before standing up to go save the dessert.

"I love you," he called as he left the bathroom. Puck smiled and got up to follow him. Kurt rushed down the stairs, ignoring Puck and his father's calls of, "Careful," and practically ran for the kitchen. Quinn had removed the black forest cake and Rachel was reading his cookbook to see how to complete the work. "Thank you, ladies."

"What's with all the candles and food?"

"It's our one month anniversary." Rachel and Quinn looked at each other, awed, and moved to hug him. He smiled and kissed both their cheeks with a smile. "Thank you. But we're going to celebrate tomorrow so it's no big deal."

"Just candles and dinner?" Quinn asked with a smirk. "You sure that's all you had planned?" She sincerely doubted Puck would be impressed by the romance. Kurt shook his head with a soft smile.

"No. I planned a copious amount of sex, raunchy music, and maybe a movie too." Rachel and Quinn looked at each other in surprise then at him but he just stood there smirking and nodded. He was serious.

"Kurt!" Rachel cried before they burst out laughing and took his hands. "We're very sorry we interrupted your anniversary."

"No, no. It's fine." Kurt leaned in and gestured for them to do the same. "Puck says this is good because tomorrow we can have piano sex too." Rachel shrieked and left the kitchen, looking completely mortified. Quinn just laughed and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Hot," she said with a nod. "Can I frost the cake for you?"

"Sure, sweetie. It has to cool first though." She nodded and he moved to stir the bubbling sauce. "I love that he's Jewish. Most kosher stuff is better for you."

"Yeah but it sucks when you're pregnant and craving pig and _everything_ not kosher," Quinn said with a chuckle. She opened the fridge and extracted the homemade coconut frosting. "Cherries on it?" Kurt nodded and reached in to hand the bowl to her. She thanked him and checked the cake. "Still too hot."

"That's fine. Did anyone here eat dinner?" he asked, eyeing the spare meat and excess spaghetti noodles. He could cook them and they would have enough for everyone. He could make the lasagna Puck adored tomorrow.

"No," she replied. "I don't know if anyone wanted to. We snacked a lot on the road."

He nodded and left the kitchen. "Anyone hungry?" Everyone nodded and he turned to Puck. "I'll make lasagna tomorrow. We'll have spaghetti tonight." Puck smiled and nodded. "Will you go ask Macy if we can borrow her TV tables?"

"I'll call down," Puck agreed. Kurt thanked him before kissing his cheek and going back into the kitchen. Quinn already had the noodles on to boil so he started the meat for the sauce. "Kurtie?" Puck called from the door. "I'm taking Sam to pick them up. We're still gonna need the table though."

"I know. I'll move the candles and put out the extra chairs," Kurt called back.

"I can if you want," Puck offered. He heard Sam asking Finn to tag along and the Frankenteen agreeing reluctantly.

"No, thank you," Kurt replied loud enough for him to hear. He extracted he spices he needed from the cupboard and stirred the browning meat with a smile. Quinn started frosting the cake contently.

"Okay. We're leaving then." Kurt nodded even though Puck couldn't see and the door shut behind the boys.

Mike pushed Artie into the kitchen doorway and asked, "Can we check out the balcony?"

"Of course," Kurt agreed with a nod. He saw Artie eyeing the bowl of cherries and held it out to him. Artie grinned at him in thanks. "Careful going through the doorway. The bump will jostle you a bit. Try not to let Jack out. He gets cold very easily."

"Okay." Mike pulled Artie out and Mercedes came into the kitchen. She dipped a finger in the icing but Quinn smacked her hand to stop her from taking more. She pouted at Kurt and he smiled at her.

"Where are those chairs?" she asked. He smiled and gestured for her to follow him out. He led her to the coat closet and they moved the four spare folding chairs to the table. Then he returned to cooking. When Quinn and Mercedes had left to see the view from the balcony, Burt came in and leaned against the counter.

"Have you two set a date?" he asked, taking a cherry from the bowl.

"Well, we can't get married until we're eighteen and I want a lot of blue in the wedding so spring or winter is good but I'd prefer spring so we can mix in some more vibrant colors. No actual date yet but it should take over a year and a half before we actually get married," Kurt informed him before pouring sauce in with the meat and beginning to stir. Burt took the pot of noodles off the stove and strained it for him.

"Have you even considered your education here, Kurt?" he questioned worriedly.

"We found a school that with a final bell at two thirty that we're going to enroll at," Kurt replied.

"Why haven't you done it then?" Burt asked. Kurt frowned and kept his focus on the sauce. He didn't know why, honestly. They had time. Maybe they were stalling because they weren't ready to give up their days together. Maybe they just weren't ready. He didn't know. But it hadn't occurred to him to care, really. "Kurt, what if I made you a deal?"

"A deal?" Kurt parroted curiously.

"Come home. Finish school. Puck can live with us, the puppy too, and when you graduate, I'll personally escort you to whatever state you want and give you away. Pay for the wedding too. I just want your focus on school." Kurt stayed silent, slowly stirring the sauce and meat together. Burt kissed the side of Kurt's head and left the kitchen, sideling past Puck in the archway. Kurt looked at his lover and Puck walked to him.

"I think we should talk tonight." Kurt nodded. "Dinner smells amazing, honey." Puck kissed Kurt's cheek gently. Kurt offered a small, tentative smile. "Your dad may have a point, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head firmly. "We're fine. We're doing fine."

"Yes, baby, but we're not going to school and neither of us his even attempting to. But if you went back to Lima –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kurt cut in. "If _I_ went back to Lima? As in me _alone_?" Puck looked away for a minute then nodded. Kurt slammed his wooden utensil down on the counter and turned to face Puck with his hands on his hips. "You'd give up on us that easily?"

"No, no, baby. I'd come see you on school holidays, see you and my sister, and there's email, webcams, IM, texting, phone calls. We would never have to lose contact and we'd still be engaged, in love. But I can't go back there, as much as I'd love to stay with you. Baby, I can't. I can't go back to pretending to be something I'm not. I can't go back to the man whore rep, the bad reputation, the complete lack of support…It's hell and I'm not going back. As much as I love you, I can't. I'm just not that strong or brave." Kurt lost his anger and he reached out for Puck. However, the taller male left the kitchen before he could embrace him. Kurt sighed and turned off the stove. They would have to talk later.

"Okay. Dinners ready. Everyone get washed up," Kurt said loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Bathroom is upstairs and it has two sinks or use the kitchen. C'mon. Get a move on before it gets cold." Quinn took his hand and asked him to show her and the other girls upstairs. He nodded. Puck was out on the balcony, leaning on the rail. His shoulders were tense but also seemed to sag with sadness. Kurt had a sinking feeling in his gut that there was no way to fix this. He knew he was going back. His father was obviously heartbroken by his departure and he didn't want to be a high school dropout. Karofsky or not, he had to go back. He just wished Noah was coming with him.

"What's wrong with Puck?" Rachel asked when he and all the girls were crowded into the bathroom with the door shut.

Kurt side and sat on the edge of the bathtub for the second time that day. "He won't be returning to Lima. I will."

"Oh," Rachel said sadly. He nodded and left the bathroom. Each of them washed their hands then sat on the bed with him. "Kurt, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I can't dropout of high school and he can't go back. If I stay here, I won't go back to school. He's talked about just getting his GED but I want more than that. I want to get into Julliard. Going to McKinley will give me a much better chance at that. We both know that, as much as we hate it." He pulled his legs up to his chest and sighed again. "He doesn't want to go back and I won't force him. I miss my dad anyway. And you guys. After dinner, remind me to give you guys your Christmas presents. I never got around to putting them in the mail." He wiped his watering eyes and sniffled softly. "I just don't want to lose him."

He squeezed his eyes shut and put his head on his knees. He struggled to keep his sobs quiet as Rachel and Mercedes put their arms around him. "You won't. I'm always going to love you." He raised his head to find Puck standing beside the bed. Puck leaned down and kissed him passionately. He couldn't help the soft moan he let out against his lips. Puck lifted him up and cradled him to his chest. "We'll still be together. I know we can make a long distance thing work, Kurt. So long as there is a ring on our fingers, we'll always be together. Even if we're far, far apart."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone slept at the Hummel-Puckerman home for two nights before they hit the road. Rachel slept upstairs with the owners of the apartment in the chaise across from the staircase. She wore headphones and listened to her iPod to give them some privacy. She couldn't see the bed but the first night, before she turned on her music, she could hear Kurt start crying and begging Puck not to let go of him. Then the faint sound of desperate kissing and she moved to see that they had wrapped their arms around each other and were both crying softly as they kissed; the light from the moon sky light making their tears sparkle. She turned over and turned on her music. She even pulled her blanket over her head because she felt like such an intruder.

The next day, they went with Burt to tell Andy Kurt was quitting and Puck would be gone for a couple weeks. Andy hugged Kurt and Peter and Joey looked at them sadly without speaking. As they started to leave, Joey grabbed Kurt and pulled him into his arms tightly. "Bye, kiddo. You've got our numbers."

"Yeah," Kurt said with a nod. "You take care of Puck, okay? Make sure he doesn't lose this job." Joey nodded and Peter hugged him next. He shook Puck's hand and they left in Kurt's Navigator.

Kurt and Puck spent every second together. They never released each other's hands, even when Kurt was saying goodbye to Macy and Lena and asking them to watch Jack while they were gone. When it was time to get on the road, they sat together in the front seats of Kurt's Navigator; Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Artie in the back seats. They continued to hold hands and Kurt occasionally leaned over to rest his head on Puck's shoulder. It broke everyone's hearts when they heard the soft whisper of I love you out of them every few minutes under the music.

They stopped at a gas station at lunchtime and Kurt climbed into Puck's lap. They kissed while everyone went into the McDonald's attached to the gas station and eventually went in to get something to eat. Kurt still sat in Puck's lap. He was wearing Puck's letterman jacket over a plain outfit of black skinny jeans and a black turtleneck. They didn't speak to anyone the entire way back to Lima, just whispered to each other. Kurt's belongings were in the trunk of Kurt's Navigator and on the top of the campervan. It felt like the end even though they kept promising their love to each other. They were terrified they were going to lose each other so they clung. No matter who was driving, they held hands. Even Burt felt horrible when he saw how they clung to each other but he and everyone else knew it was what was best, painful or not.

*Glee*Glee*Glee*

Two weeks passed with Puck living in Kurt's basement bedroom with Kurt, preparing his truck for the trip back to New York between school, Glee practice, visiting his sister, and bedtime with Kurt. They continued to cling to each other. Finally, it was sectionals.

Sam and Quinn performed _I've Had The Time Of My Life_ and Santana tackled _Valerie._ Puck and Kurt had to force themselves to enjoy performing. They tied with the Warblers but everyone still took it as a victory.

While everyone else celebrated their tie with the Warblers, Kurt and Puck kept right on clinging to each other. They both knew what that night meant. Everyone went out to eat with smiles permanently glued to their faces but Kurt and Puck retreated to their hotel room. They ate as much as they could with knots in their stomachs then made love for the last time. Kurt cried himself to sleep in Puck's arms. And in the morning, they kissed goodbye and Kurt went back to his childhood home with his father. Puck drove his truck back to New York. It was the end for them and they both knew it.

Without his savior, Kurt doubted his safety when he returned to McKinley but no one touched him. He walked around with his head down in muted clothes and his engagement ring on his finger where, as far as he was concerned, the beautiful ring still belonged. When he looked in the mirror in his locker one day, he realized why no one had tried to bully him yet. He looked broken. Torn apart and beaten down. No one wanted to kick him while he was down. He stroked the photo of Puck that had taken the place of Blaine's in his locker and sighed before going to Glee club and pouring his heart into _Here_ _Without_ _You _by 3 Doors Down. He brought Rachel and a few other girls to tears. Even Britney, who probably didn't understand he was singing about Puck cried. They all actually left their chairs to rush to him when he finished but he refused to let them touch him and ran out.

At that moment, he decided nothing would ever be okay again.

**END!**

**It's funny to me how this story started kind of dark but hopeful then happy and fluffy then ended sad and bleak. I guess that's what they mean by a rollercoaster of emotions, huh?**

**Thank you all for reading and, please, tell me what you thought.**


	11. EpilogueCuzIDon'tDoSequels

**I don't do sequels…But here's the epilogue because I'm a romantic at heart and couldn't let it end like that. Poor little Kurtie and studly but sad Noah deserves happiness, ya know.**

Kurt sat in the corner chair of the choir room, slouched in his usual corner seat with his eyes closed as he listened to everyone perform and talk. He only spoke when spoken too and only if absolutely necessary. He just listened and played with his ring, never removing it just twirling it to remind him it was still there. It had been thirty-four days and this had become the norm for everyone. He got up, robotically got ready for school in muted clothes that covered almost all of him, took his father breakfast and went through his classes like a ghost of himself, knowing what to do but having no feelings for any of it at all. Then he took his father lunch – he never ate that particular meal anymore because he started having a hard time keeping it down a week after he returned to school – and went through the rest of his classes before sitting in Glee club silently. He never sang anymore, only when ordered to and even the happiest of songs sounded sad from his lips. No one hurt him anymore. No one called him names. No one wanted to be the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. Everyone thought one wrong move could shatter him into a million pieces. And maybe it could. He didn't know. And he didn't really care. He only had a few moments of happiness every day. And even that was bittersweet. Those moments were when he and Noah talked via cell phone or their standing webcam date on Saturday.

Rachel was in a horribly bubbly mood today and it was hard for even the shell of Kurt Hummel to ignore. Not appropriate for day thirty-five of being without Puck. Not even talking on the phone made him happy. Why was she so happy? She raised her hand and Mr. Schue frowned before nodding and letting her stand up. She leaned over to whisper to each and every girl and they leaned over to whisper to the boys. Kurt peeked at them and frowned. Why were they so damn happy?

All the girls vocalized as the band began to play a slow song.

"_For all those times you stood by me,_" Rachel sang. "_For all the truth you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life_."

At this point Tina and Quinn joined in and sang, "_For all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true. For all the love I found in you."_

Brittney and Santana joined in now. "_I'll be forever thankful, baby._" Kurt felt the tears start. If he could have chosen any song for him and Puck, it would have been this one. He had even told Puck so once but Puck thought they should have something sexier. They did, however, agree to use this one in their wedding. _"You're the one who held me up, never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through. Through it all."_

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as the boys started to vocalize in the background. Mr. Schue opened the door to the choir room and the girls moved to make room on the floor. Kurt felt his hands being taken but it was the familiar calluses that made him open his eyes, along with a tiny scar right between the thumb and pointer finger on the right hand taking his and the coolness of a ring on his left hand. Smiling at him with his ever-gorgeous brown eyes watery and loving, was Puck. And judging by the way everyone was staring and smiling, he was very real and not a dream. Puck pulled him up and led him down to stand in front of the chairs. Then he took his waist and hand and began to move. Kurt pressed close and curled his fingers around Puck's shoulder with a tearful smile.

"_You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me,_" Puck sang softly. The tears began to escape Kurt's eyes.

"_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,_" Kurt sang back. "_You gave me faith cause you believed._" Rachel took over as he choked up, unable to sing anymore.

"_I'm everything I am, because you loved me, ooh, baby," _she sang flawlessly. Kurt raised on his toes to kiss Puck gently on the lips. While the girls and boys sang in the background, they swayed and kissed softly.

"_You gave me wings and made me fly_," Puck sang. Everyone else continued but Kurt only heard Puck. "_You touched my hand and I could touch the sky. I lost my faith. You gave it back to me. You said no star was out of reach_." Kurt joined in with him. "_You stood by me and I stood tall. I had your love, I had it all. I'm grateful for each day you gave me_."

"_Maybe I don't know that much. But I know this much is true. I was blessed because I was loved by you_." Puck ducked his head and pressed his lips fully against Kurt's. He wrapped his arms around his neck and Puck slid his arms around his waist. When they finally broke apart, Puck sang for Kurt again, _"A light in the dark. Shining your love into my life. You've been my inspiration. Through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you!"_

He spun Kurt gently before pulling him back into a tight embrace and continuing their soft, swaying motion. The others went quiet and they finished the song. "_I'm everything I am, because you loved me._"

Kurt was crying happy tears into Puck's black T and Puck had one hand in Kurt's hair with his lips against his forehead. "See? I told you this song wouldn't fit us," Puck croaked finally.

Everyone in the room who could hear looked puzzled. Kurt raised his head and arched an eyebrow at Puck. "Why? Because we're still in love?" Puck nodded. "It still fits us because our love has changed us."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay," Puck agreed, trying to sound unhappy but failing. He was smiling as he nuzzled his nose into Kurt's hair and Kurt smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Puck raised Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed the ring. Kurt fingered his ring fondly.

"Hi, firework," Puck whispered.

Kurt smiled at his favorite nickname in the world and looked up at him. "Hi, Noah." He shook his head and chuckled softly. "Some reunion, huh? I'm not even wearing makeup. I must look horrible."

Puck snorted and shook his head. "This is actually a very romantic reunion, thank you very much. And you look gorgeous. Tired but gorgeous. Even if you didn't, which I'm sure is impossible, I've seen you naked, panting and gasping wantonly, covered in sweat, saliva, and –"

"DON'T finish that sentence!" Mr. Schuester spoke up. He grimaced and put a hand on Puck's shoulder. He looked torn between amusement and annoyance and maybe mild disgust. "Thank you for over sharing, Puck. There are ladies present, remember?"

"I remember." He released Kurt's body but held his hand. He held out one arm and said, "Come see me, ladies." Brittney and Santana immediately stood up and walked to him. With laughter and a few Why-not's the others joined the embrace. Brittney leaned over to kiss his cheek. He laughed and kissed her back before he wrapped both his arms around Puck's middle and smiling as he pressed his cheek against Puck's pictorial muscle. Finn and Sam stood up to fist pump Puck and Mike rolled Artie over. He high-fived Mike then removed the hand from Kurt's back to do the strange handshake him and Artie had come up with. "Sup, bro?"

"Your boy has been so miserable without you, dude," Artie said seriously. "We'll tie you to a chair if we have to, but you're not leaving him again." Rachel and Finn nodded their agreement and Mercedes gave him a "Bitch, don't you argue with me" look.

He chuckled and slid his hands down Kurt's back to cross and slip into his back pockets. "Nothing could take me away from Kurt again. I was stupid. I should've just come back with you, baby. I'm sorry."

"Don't leave again and we'll call it even," Kurt whispered. He looked up and Puck captured his lips hungrily. "Well, maybe a nice, long fuck too, then we'll call it even." Puck laughed, Finn looked repulsed, and everyone else looked surprised to hear Kurt swearing. "What? I swear. Sometimes."

Puck nipped at Kurt's nose and he giggled. Mr. Schuester smiled. He remembered fondly when he and Terri had been like that, before she started getting crazy and controlling. "Well, before we call an end to Glee today and go out for celebratory ice cream," he paused for the cheers, "Is there anything you two wanna sing?"

"Mr. Schue," Rachel spoke up immediately. "There is one song we would all like to sing for Puck and Kurt." He nodded and Kurt started to lead Puck to a seat. Puck stopped, however, and held up a finger. He left the room and came back with Jack on his leash. Kurt dropped to his knees and patted his thighs excitedly. Jack ran right at him and he scooped him up and held him close. The puppy wagged his tail and turned his head to lap at Kurt's cheek as much as he could.

Once Puck had shut the door again, Kurt let go of the lab and he ran around animatedly. Puck sat in a front row seat and pulled Kurt into his lap. Kurt smiled and leaned back against him contently. It didn't matter what Rachel chose to sing to them. They were just fine so long as they could hold each other. Puck turned his head and whispered into Kurt's ear, "I love you, firework."

"I would like to sing _Firework_ by Katy Perry for you two. I noticed you refer –"

"No," Puck cut in. Kurt nodded his agreement. Rachel looked surprised. "I've sung that to him before. It's kind of his lullaby, so, if you don't mind, don't. Sing anything but that."

"You sang a Katy Perry song?" Finn snickered. Puck narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes. And he did so in a very masculine manner. You've sang some weird stuff to impress girls, Finn. You're not one to talk," Kurt reminded him. He turned into Puck and nuzzled against his neck. "Plus, Noah can sing whatever he wants. He's a stud."

"Damn straight," Puck agreed. Kurt pressed his lips against Puck's neck and began to nibble a mark into his skin.

"I've got it!" Rachel cried. She turned to the band and the beginning notes to _Today Was A Fairytale_ began. Kurt and Puck just smiled and held each other, whispering sweet nothings and the occasional lustful purr. Fairytale? No. Heaven, possibly. And it's only took going far from there for them to find it. How clichéd.

**.**

**No more sad stuff. Yay. Ha ha. For those who don't know, the song the Glee club and Puck sang was **_**Because You Loved Me**_** by Celine Dion. I do not own. Duh. Thank you for reading and, once again, please, review.**

**Also, if anyone would like a visual aid for the Hummel-Puckerman home, PM me. I drew up a floorplan to help me remember where I wanted everything. *shrug* I'm forgetful. Let me know.**


End file.
